I Know It's Too Late
by girlonfire7953
Summary: Life was a long, hard-fought battle. In the end, there were no heroes and no mercy was ever given. No one genuinely cares; they just like to make you believe they care. When you're numb with pain and heartbroken, no one will help you. At least that's what I am forced to believe. After winning the 66th Hunger Games, it gets worse over time. FinninckxOC KatnissxPeeta
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1  
><em>**_Losing the Battle_

Life was a long and hard fought battle. In the end, there were no heroes and no mercy was ever given. No one genuinely cares; they just like to make you believe they care. When you're numb with pain and heartbroken, they'll stab you in the back and betray your trust. They manipulate your emotions and play on your beliefs. At least that's what I am forced to believe.

It has been almost a decade since my misery started. It has been nearly ten years since winning my Hunger Games. I won the 66th Hunger Games and was the youngest Victor ever at the age of twelve years old.

Now I was just about to turn twenty-two. I have blond pretty hair; it's probably my best physical feature. And I have green eyes, which everyone finds pretty. But I don't see it. I think they're awkward on my face. I was pale porcelain skin and a tall-ish, slim body.

Someone knocked on my door and I went to go answer it. It was Haymitch Abernathy and Plutarch Heavensbee.

"Hello, Ariadne Stone." Haymitch said as I rolled my eyes.

"Call me Aria, Haymitch." I said.

"Alright, may we come in for a minute?" Haymitch asked as I reluctantly let them in. They were an odd pair. I wouldn't expect them to be knocking on my door in the District Two Victor's Village. Of course, the houses were all full, so they could just be in the neighborhood.

Plutarch helped himself to the couch and let out a sigh. My couch is among the best things of moving into my new house. In the Victor's Village, everything was plush and lavish to my heart's content. Sometimes, I liked to think that it was too fancy, though. I, personally, wasn't one for extravagant things, but this was over the top.

"What can I do for you, gentlemen?" I asked quietly. I never really liked talking to people that much. It just isn't my forte. I'm too shy and let them dictate the conversation too much.

"We need your help Aria." Plutarch said.

"With what?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"In the Quarter Quell, an inside source told me that tributes will be reaped from the pool of existing Victors." Plutarch said. This didn't sound good for me. It was one thing to mentor, but it was a completely different thing to be going back in.

"And?" I asked, unsure where they were going with this. Whatever it was couldn't be good.

"We need you to volunteer and be part of the rebellion." Haymitch said.

"Why?" I asked.

"To watch out for my tributes. We need to keep Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark alive. I need you to keep the Career tributes away from them. You're a Career; you could drive a wedge between their confrontations!" Haymitch said.

"Why should I? What have they ever done for me? Why should I risk my life, knowing they wouldn't do the same? Everdeen wants me dead. I don't care how you phrase it, but if I go in, she's going to want me dead." I asked.

"Ariadne, it's rude to assume such things." Plutarch said.

"Don't give me a lesson on rudeness, Heavensbee. What's rude is sending an innocent and youthful twelve-year old into the Games and ruining her life!" I snapped, turning my anger on him. I know he didn't pick me to go in, but why should I pretend he didn't have a say in what happened?

"Aria, we need you. Please! Mellark has a synthetic leg and Everdeen is the head of the rebellion. Let's face it; you were the wood that prepped everyone for the fire! People are still talking about your Games. You're a career tribute whether you like it or not. You proved that in your Games!" Haymitch said.

"Is that supposed to make me feel bad for them? Oh no- Everdeen is an unstable Head of a rebellion who can't take care of herself. I'm so sorry." I said, sarcastically.

"Aria, please. Just do us this favor!" Plutarch said.

"And what happens when the Careers try to kill me? They will get bored, I can guarantee it!" I said. It was practically unavoidable. And I trained them to do this every year! I trained every tribute since my Games to turn their backs on their allies and kill them in their sleep. It was my most used advice for pulling out Victors! And besides, it's not like they're paying me for the sake of their mentality.

After the Games, if my tributes still like me, then we work on their Post Traumatic Stress Disorders and the emotional baggage that comes along with winning.

"Find a way to prevent it. And I can promise you, when it happens, I can make sure all of Panem sees the vain and cruelty of your death." Plutarch said. Something about this offer was surprisingly interesting. I'm a Career tribute, but the whole country will see how I wasn't just another Career.

I studied both of their faces. They seemed desperate, really desperate. They know I don't particularly agree with what is going on either. But I was angry and wanted revenge. Even a blind man could see that much.

"Fine, but you both owe me. This is not something that will be forgotten, understood?" I asked as they nodded.

"I will risk my life with the Careers for this damned rebellion. But you cannot ask me for anything else." I said.

"Well, sweetheart, we have one more favor. We need you to get romantically linked with Finnick Odair." Haymitch said. I almost barfed! Finnick Odair was _the_ most conceited human being I have ever met! I can't even describe him without feeling bile rise up in my throat. My vision clouded up and I stood there, gaping like a fish out of water- literally, in Odair's case.

"Odair is almost as unstable as Everdeen!" I said, swallowing gruffly.

"We know, but imagine what the Capitol would see. Their favorite wild stallion would be tamed." Plutarch said.

"You can ask me to keep the Careers at bay. But you can't ask me to work with Odair." I said shaking my head.

"Why not?" Haymitch asked, clearly disappointed. If he wanted to get along better, he'd better learn to mask his emotions better. In the end, your emotions give away everything. And that's one thing Everdeen- as unstable as she is- already knows. She's guarded.

"Because I hate him and he hates me, for one. Two, he's disgusting. Three, he has Annie Cresta and I will not do that to her." I said shaking my head.

"Didn't you watch the recent news update? It happened this morning! President Snow sent Annie away. He sent her to some mental institution in the Capitol and forced her and Odair to break up." Plutarch said.

"Okay, but I will not force someone to get over their past romantic interest in practically a day!" I said stomping my foot. My voice went slightly shrill.

"Aria, please. He needs your help." Haymitch said.

I studied both of their faces.

"I'm serious. You can ask me to keep the Careers away, but I can't do it." I said shaking my head.

"Think about it, please. You know what Finnick Odair does to keep people safe, don't you?" Plutarch asked.

"He sells his body! Everyone knows that, Plutarch. He could easily stop anytime he wants to. He would just have to face the consequences that I did." I said.

"They asked you?" Haymitch asked, in shock. Plutarch nodded once. Haymitch seemed oddly surprised. Was I not pretty enough to be like that? Was Haymitch implying something about my appearance?

"Snow told me that I should be more appreciative and repay my sponsors. He said they admired my regal and elegant stature." I said, thinking back. It was sickening to ask someone to sell their body, but everyone has a choice.

"Snow threw a fit when Aria said no. He killed twenty Capitol citizens." Plutarch said.

"Good. Imagine the fit he'd throw if Odair said no." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Snow knows too much about Finnick. He knows he can punish him through other people. With you, he was kind of taking a guess." Plutarch said.

I sat down on the couch with a sigh. I couldn't do it. Not when I gave up so much just to remain pure and innocent.

"So what do you say?" Plutarch asked grabbing my wrist. I instantly pulled away.

"I can keep the Careers away for as long as they let me, but I can't get in a relationship with Odair. I can't let myself." I said shaking my head.

"Why not?" Haymitch asked.

"I don't have to explain my reasoning to anyone." I said instantly putting the walls up.

"Please, just think about it." Plutarch said, pleadingly. I groaned and ran a hand through my hair.

"Fine, I will think about it. Just give me space. I will do my part at the reaping tomorrow, but I will tell you if I chose to do anything else." I said. They both nodded their heads and turned to walk out.

I instantly closed my eyes and let my tears fall. What was I getting myself into? When I stopped crying, a woman stood in front of me. How did she even get in here? Haymitch and Plutarch closed the door behind them!

This woman had blond wavy hair that went to her hips and gray eyes. She grinned at me and reached for my hand.

She began mouthing something, but I didn't understand her. All I knew is that some stranger was in my house and was trying to come into contact with me. My mind instantly went a million miles per hour.

"No!" I screamed, falling to my knees. I nervously ran my hands through my hair and continuing to sob.

My mother- who was dead, long dead- stood before me. I can't afford to be crazy; they'll send me away like they did to Annie!

I instantly ran up to my room and collapsed on my bed.

Mom walked through the door and I let out a scream. I tried to calm myself down and I took a few deep breaths. I was probably just seeing things! Who am I kidding? I am seeing a dead person! That is not normal.

I ran downstairs to my phone that hung on the wall and dialed a number that was installed into it. It was Plutarch's number.

"Plutarch," I gasped, "I'll do it."

"Great-." He said about to keep talking. I slammed the phone on the receptor and hung up. I started sobbing and I slid down the wall. I cried myself to sleep and woke up when the sun shone through some blinds.

"Happy Reaping day, Aria. You'll be going into the 75th Annual Hunger Games." I said picking myself up. My back really hurt, though. Probably something about sleeping on the floor, sitting up against a wall.

****Edited December 18th, 2014. And there will be more new chapters coming soon! Sorry about the extremely long wait! -GirlonFire **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2  
><strong>__Wreck It_

Breathe, Aria, breathe. Just take a few deep breaths.

As I was walking to the town square, I felt anxiety trickle into my body. I was really doing this. I would volunteer for the Third Quarter Quell.

The _clack-y_ noise my heels made echoed on the cobblestone streets of District Two. _Clack, clack, clack._ I found the strange noise slightly comforting. There was a certain rhythm and repetition to the noise that helped me relax. I breathed in time with the noise, which seemed to echo throughout the Victor's Village.

Everyone must have already been there. District Two never had a lack of enthusiasm for Reaping Day. Everyone hurried to make sure they were at the town square with a lot of time to spare. By the time I got there, everyone was already staring at me expectantly.

I stepped on the makeshift stage, next to my mentors. I was 'mentored' by Brutus and Enobaria. They were rooting for my District partner and wrote me off as the weak, little twelve-year old who was automatically going to die. But I proved them wrong.

Enobaria grinned at me with her sharpened teeth and I nodded my head once. Brutus studied our little exchange and rolled his eyes.

My hair blew off my shoulders, in the breeze. I sighed and shut my eyes. If it wasn't the reaping again, the weather would be perfectly peaceful. My light green dress fluttered in the breeze and exposed my knees to the sun.

Everyone was talking excitedly. Apparently, most people were betting on Enobaria and Brutus to pull out a victory. They were going to be shocked! Their voices were muffled through all the chaos, but the way they pointed at Enobaria and tried to socialize with Brutus made their favoritism obvious.

Estella, the District Two escort, stepped on the crowded stage. She was as big as five people! She has star constellations tattooed into her skins and diamonds were embedded to be the 'stars'. Her dress was dark blue and large. It had feathers galore and had gold little meteors on it. She looked properly Capitol-istic. She was the escort back in my day, but she looks like she hasn't aged a bit.

"Hello, citizens of District Two. It's wonderful to be in such an amazing district again!" Estella said as people clapped and cheered.

"Let's begin with our normal video clip, straight from the Capitol." She said as we watched the same clip from the past. I rolled my eyes and zoned out for the clip. It was the same old story of how we were doomed and the Capitol reigned over us.

"For the Seventy-Fifth Annual Hunger Games, our tributes will be reaped from the pool of previous Victors! So congratulations and may the odds be ever in your favors! Ladies first, as always." Estella said, adjusting her gold wig.

She reached a perfectly manicured hand into the reaping bowl. I let out a shallow breath and waited. The seconds seemed to drag by and I waited, hoping that I wasn't the first name called. If I was, it would be guaranteed that someone would volunteer in my place.

"Enobaria Rockwell." Estella said.

"I volunteer as tribute." I said as people gasped. I was stealing Enobaria's thunder. She glared at me, like she actually wanted to go back in. Estella sighed and shook her head at me.

"Now for the male tribute." Estella said reaching in and waiting for the perfect slip. She pulled one out and read from it.

"Brutus Windsor." She said as people cheered.

"We can't send the crazy girl into the arena! That's suicide! District Two cannot be portrayed as weak!" Someone yelled as people nodded and cheered in agreement. Meanwhile, my face grew red. Everyone saw me as completely insane and unhinged.

"Citizens, she volunteered for this. She knows what she is getting herself into!" Estella said as a man jumped on the stage in my direction. He made a move to strangle me!

Peacekeepers sprang into action and dragged him away from me. A riot started! Brutus, Estella, and I were dragged into Capitol cars and drove off to the train station. I felt dirty. I only caused a riot and almost got strangled.

"Are we making a Career pack this year?" Brutus asked once we boarded the train.

"Heck yes! We're going to flatten Everdeen like a bug." I said as Brutus laughed.

Note to self: Careers enjoy plotting other's deaths.

I walked to a separate part of the train and claimed the bed. I took a little nap. I must have been thinking about why I said yes to Plutarch about the Finnick thing.

Finnick isn't unstable- not as much as Everdeen is, at least. But he is just very insecure. When he feels threatened, he feeds people lies and makes them look worse than he actually is. He did it to me, once or twice. But it backfired on him because I just didn't care about what people said.

But now, he'd be ten times worse. Annie was taken away and he was forced to act like he cared about me. He'd be distraught! If possible, I had to be the one to talk to him. I had to find him before Plutarch or Haymitch did.

"So what have you been doing with yourself?" Brutus asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Umm... I've been vacationing around the country a few times. District Four is lovely to vacation in." I said. That wasn't completely untrue; I have traveled a few times. I thought about where I was going next when I traveled. District Eleven's colors were beautiful. The sun seemed to always shine on the different colors of fruits and vegetables there. I steered myself back on topic and thought of what I should say next.

"And a few days ago, Finnick Odair and I started _talking_." I said as Brutus choked on water he was drinking. I purposefully left Brutus to interpret the term 'talking' however he may choose.

"Aria, you need to be careful around him. He goes through women quickly. Just ask Cresta about how well that turned out for her. Oh wait- you can't! She isn't allowed to have visitors." Brutus said recovering.

We stopped at the Capitol, finally. It saved me from responding to Brutus' cracks about Annie's insanity. We were whisked off the train and I put on a fake smile. I waved to the hideous citizens who dyed their skins bright colors and wore wigs.

I blew a kiss before heading inside. Almost instantly we were put in the hands of our prep teams.

I had Winston, a man with dyed red skin and a black goatee, from my first prep ever. He was sentimental about prepping me again. He also claimed I wasn't so hairy this time; which was a nice compliment, I think.

I had Adella, a woman with a red wig and long purple eyelashes. She was a part of my first prep team, too. But she always scared me when she was leaning over my face. What if her eyelashes poked me in the eyes and I was blinded? I'm pretty sure the Games would be impossible if I was a blind Tribute.

I had a new girl named Shine. She did exactly what her name implied. She had diamonds and rubies embedded into her skin. Everywhere the light hit her; she shined like a disco ball.

"You know how this goes, Aria." Winston said as I began stripping. They walked around me and studied me, like I was a prized sculpture. I didn't have time to feel self-conscious. They started ripping off my hair instantly.

_Rip! _I winced as another chunk of hair on my leg was ripped from the follicles. I'm pretty sure I looked like a pink shaved cat, too.

Finally, they finished ripping my hair out. I sighed in relief and they dunked me in a bubbling blue bath.

My Capitol team rattled on and on about Finnick. I guess he had an appointment with one of them a few months ago. I fought back an eye-roll as they gushed over his good looks and good personality.

When I got out of the bath, I wasn't pink anymore. They began doing my nails and hair. Winston ran a brush gently through my hair and I sighed.

Adella and Shine put me in a gold sparkly dress. It had a slit up to my thigh and it was a slim dress. There was a tear-shaped cut above the cleavage. The neckline wrapped around my neck gently with a button. I don't think I've ever looked better.

"Who is my stylist this year?" I asked.

"Well, Richie was moved to District Four. So we traded." Shine said as I nodded.

They put me in sparkly gold high heels.

"Looks great guys! I have to go now. Thanks for the help." I said running off. I found my chariot, spotted Brutus, Gloss, and Cashmere talking to each other.

And then I saw Finnick, Mags, Johanna, and Blight. I marched over and Johanna smirked at me. She nodded her head. I grabbed Finnick's arm and dragged him off.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"We need to talk." I said impatiently. I wasn't going to take any of Finnick's attitude today. I marched us off to a supply closet and slammed the door shut behind us.

"What's up? Need some company?" He asked, raising an eyebrow in a signature smirk. Oh, how I missed the constant flirting and disgusting innuendos!

"None of your company. Nice outfit though. Mind if I borrow it sometime?" I asked.

"What do you want? I have to go become allies with Katniss." Finnick said rolling his green eyes.

"Plutarch and Haymitch made a house call to me and they told me I have to keep the bad kids away from your allies. But they also told me that I have to like you." I said crossing my arms.

"Like me? What do they mean?" Finnick asked.

"We have to have a fake relationship." I said.

To say Finnick exploded was an understatement.

"I'm not ready for this! Annie was only taken from me a few days ago! How can you expect me to do this?" Finnick demanded.

"Listen, I understand. And I'm not trying to force you to do anything. But how would your fans like it if their favorite was tied down?" I asked as he quieted. He began thinking about what I was saying.

"They'd riot!" Finnick said as I nodded.

"And it would get you out of appointments." I said.

"Why are you doing this?" Finnick asked.

"I don't know." I said shaking my head and walking out of the supply closet. Finnick followed me out and I stared at the chariot for a long time. I was a little unsteady in heels and didn't want to risk falling on my face.

"Here, take my hand." Finnick said.

"You're not going to pull it away?" I asked.

"Of course not. I never do the same thing twice." Finnick said with a smirk. I got one step in my chariot when Finnick pulled me out. I screamed and we both fell to the ground. He started chuckling and I rolled off of him. He broke my fall, at least.

I glared at him.

"Come on, Stone, lighten up." Finnick said, helping me stand. I tested my weight cautiously and studied my shaking ankle. Finnick is a jerk. It's been decided.

"Is your ankle okay?" He asked, noticing the same pain that I was. Finnick pulled me up and grabbed my arms. I glared at him until he let go and rolled my eyes.

"Fine." I said getting on the chariot by myself. I gritted my teeth and practiced putting weight on both of my feet. It was a little shaky for now.

The Careers were glaring at me. I sighed and glared back at them. They finally turned their gazes away.

"Tributes, please mount the Chariots." A voice said as I took a deep breath. I was never ready to confront the Capitol, no matter how pretty I looked.

****Updated/edited December, 21st, 2014** More to come soon! **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3:  
><strong>Timeless_

As the chariots were leaving, Haymitch and I shared a look. He nodded his head once and I nodded back. What was I just agreeing on? Nothing too drastic, I hope.

Brutus and I silently agreed to glare the pants off people. People threw a bouquet of white roses at me and I couldn't help but catch it. The thorns dug into my arms and I fought off tears.

The chariot skidded to a stop and we waited for the rest of them to catch up. Katniss and Peeta glared at everything. Me, the cement, the citizens, and whatever else was in between. I couldn't help but smile when I saw Peeta glaring at the horse pulling his chariot.

"What a joke." Brutus muttered as I laughed dryly.

"Tributes, we welcome you. We salute your bravery and honor you!" President Snow said as Johanna and I shared a look from across the circle. I smirked and she rolled her eyes. And then the Peacekeepers got their guns ready.

Finnick stepped off his chariot! What was he doing? Was he trying to commit suicide?

"Aria, may I have your arm?" Finnick asked stopping at the side of my chariot. I shared a look and he shook his head. He helped me off the chariot and didn't even joke about making me trip or fall.

"Stand down. I want to see this." President Snow said, leaning forward in his chair. The Peacekeepers put the guns away and we walked. Finnick wouldn't look at me. He looked at his feet with a guilty expression on his face.

We walked past Beetee and Wiress and they nodded. I shrugged my shoulders and Beetee's eyes widened. Mags smiled at me pitifully. Bella Trent and Blake Waters from District Five glared at us because they didn't like me. The Morphlings from District Six smiled drunkenly at us. Johanna didn't know what was happening either. Cecelia and Woof looked just as confused as I did. District Nine glared at me again.

"You're great at making friends, huh?" Finnick asked in my ear.

"Sure, great. At least District Ten isn't glaring at me yet." I said hopefully. They kept their faces neutral.

Seeder nodded encouragingly and Chaff smiled. Katniss glared at me and I glared back.

"I get the feeling that your ally doesn't like me." I said to Finnick.

"She's trying to figure you out. She's scarily cryptic. Actually, you two are probably two of the same." Finnick said.

"No." I said shaking my head with a smile.

We stood in the middle of the chariots. Finnick got on one knee and I was thankful for my long dress, to make up for his lack of clothing. He had a knot of rope over his groin and that was it.

So that's why Haymitch nodded before we left. And this is what I agreed to. My eyes began watering. I couldn't stop the tears. At least there was waterproof mascara and they could be tears of joy.

"Aria Elizabeth Stone, would you do me the incredible honors of being my wife?" Finnick asked.

"Yes." I said putting on a dazzling smile. This was the surprise Haymitch nodded at me for. I inwardly growled and tried to look as thrilled as possible. Finnick seemed somewhat assured that I didn't explode yet, but I was a ticking bomb.

Finnick grabbed my hand and wrapped his fingers around mine. I smiled and looked in his eyes. Cameras started flashing and the mob of Capitol women rushed closer to me. Peacekeepers jumped to keep them away from me.

"Stop the Games!" Someone yelled.

"I want a wedding, not the Games!" Another person yelled.

The Capitol citizens actually wanted a wedding more than the Games! It was a shock. The Games were the entertainment of the year. It wasn't a good year when Snow didn't force twenty-four kids to fight to the death

"We already cancelled Everdeen's wedding!" The first person said.

I was going to have a Capitol-istic wedding? No! I didn't even want to get married. Finnick began pulling me down the road the chariots went down. Screams echoed behind us and I rolled my eyes.

The whole 'romantic' walk was silent. As we got closer to the training center, I got tense. We were the last people there. My anger was beginning to become noticeable and my grip on Finnick's hand made his fingers turn purple.

As soon as we got in the training center, I pulled my hand out of Finnick's and stormed over to Haymitch.

"Great job, sweetheart." Haymitch said.

"Why didn't you tell me _this_ was what you were planning?" I demanded angrily.

"It was the next best thing to drive them crazy! You heard what they were like out there! You two drove them to hysterics." Haymitch said.

"Those are Finnick's lady fans that are going to strangle me!" I said shrilly.

"You made them think. If they cancel two weddings, the Capitol citizens will blow a fuse!" Haymitch said.

"I don't care. I never even wanted to get married!" I said.

"So are you really going to go to the Capitol and claim it was just an act?" Haymitch asked. I couldn't do that now! I already acted so _thrilled_ when Finnick proposed.

I was silent. But my silence was deadly. Haymitch seemed to grow more and more scared by the second. I was death glaring him and he backed into a wall.

"Aria, you did great! Commendable acting!" Plutarch said as my anger started welling up. I tried to take some deep breaths to calm down, but it wasn't working.

I must have looked pretty on edge because Plutarch didn't say anything else.

"It was great, wasn't it? Katniss sure could use a lesson from Aria." Haymitch said as I growled and clenched a fist.

"I only wish my tributes could scam people that well." Haymitch continued. I was getting ready to slam Haymitch into the next century.

"Haymitch." I growled.

"There's a certain fire and sweetness when she scams people. You know she's going to do it, but she bats her eyelashes and you let it happen." Haymitch said as Plutarch nodded.

"I'll show you fire." I said about to give Haymitch a piece of my mind. And then Finnick walked in front of me and threw me over his shoulder.

"Finnick Odair, put me down!" I snapped, kicking and screaming.

Plutarch let out a chuckle and Finnick walked into the elevator. He had an arm wrapped around my legs.

"Finnick put me down!" I said, quieter.

He pushed the number four button and the elevator sped off. It's pretty dizzying, being in an elevator upside down. It's like the floor suddenly comes forward. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Watch out Mags. Heavy load." Finnick said throwing me on the couch.

"Still angry, Beauty Queen?" Finnick asked.

"Why didn't anyone tell me that we had to get married today?!" I snapped shrilly. Mags patted my hand with a sympathetic smile.

"We were counting on your shock. If you knew, it would seem forced." Finnick said.

"It was forced! We're in a hoax relationship." I said.

"I'm going to get changed for the meeting tonight." Finnick said, going into a room. Mags looked at me, asking for some answers.

"I never wanted to get married. It's just not something someone like me is interested in. I'm trying to stay as sane as I possibly can. Not many people go for the people who are seen as insane. No one likes the crazy people, Mags." I said shaking my head.

She smiled and pointed to Finnick. He went for Annie, didn't he? Of course he did, but look how well it turned out for her. She was carted away by the Capitol and shoved into a hospital for her mentality.

"And after my family died, I just didn't want anyone else. I've always been kind of independent. But their deaths inspired me to look away from the physicality of a relationship and be more independent on myself." I said quietly. Her eyes widened and she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I remember the day everything happened. It was my sixteenth birthday and Snow called me into the Capitol. He told me I should repay my sponsors and that they admired my tall and regal stature. But I said no. I was rushed out of the Capitol immediately. It only took like twenty minutes to get to District Two, that's how quickly they kicked me out. I picked up some groceries and was gone for ten minutes. When I was walking home, Peacekeepers marched out of my house and ignored me. They were dead when I got there. It was dreadful. Mom was hanging from the ceiling fan with her throat slit. Dad was cut into pieces and put in the refrigerator. My brother, Ethan, was stabbed fifty-two times." I said.

Mags looked really sad. Her eyes watered up.

"Nothing feels the same. I can't go on, knowing that they aren't here. It feels like if I do get married, the guy should have to go through Ethan and ask my dad for his blessing." I said quietly.

Mags opened her mouth and sucked in some air.

"I've been completely alone since then. I guess I forgot how to act around people for a while." I said as Mags smiled.

"I feel bad. I was so against marrying Finnick just because they're not here. I don't want anything to change without them, but it has to! My brother despised Finnick, it was almost funny. He said Finnick cheated his way out of the Games, but I said that any Victor worked just as hard as the other. That was shortly before my reaping." I said as Mags nodded.

"What are you two talking about in here?" Finnick asked, sitting next to Mags.

"Nothing really." I lied, smoothly. Mags smiled and I winked at her. I got up and they both watched me.

"Well, we have a press conference as soon as you change out of the dress." Finnick said.

"Why?" I asked, very confused.

"Handle wedding stuff." Finnick said.

"Who all is coming?" I asked.

"Plutarch will be there, but he can't come talk with us in risk of showing favoritism over the other tributes. And that's it. Snow will be there, also." Finnick said as I nodded. We went off to the elevator and waved goodbye to Mags.

"Do you want me to do the talking?" Finnick asked. He probably should do the talking since he was used to the Capitol and how they responded to things. Let's face it, Finnick knew everything there was to know about the Capitol. We stopped at my floor.

"If you could talk, that'd be great. I'm not very good at verbalizing feelings." I said as Finnick nodded. We stepped out of the elevator and I kicked off my heels.

"You can wait with Estella, Winston, Shine, and Adella while I get changed." I said checking out Finnick's outfit. Some people might find it cute if we matched. Of course, Finnick was only wearing jeans and a light blue t-shirt. I decided to color coordinate and went for a blue, too.

"Where are you two going?" Estella asked as I began undoing my hair.

"Press conference, but we've got to go now." Finnick said, not letting me finish my hair! We were in the lobby and my hair was half up, half down! I hurried to fix it.

"You two are matching." Plutarch said nodding.

"I didn't notice." Finnick said shrugging his shoulders.

"My doing. I thought some people would find it cute." I said.

"Good planning. Just come on. The cars won't stay forever and the Peacekeepers are getting impatient." Plutarch said as we followed him out. Plutarch got into a different car and a Peacekeeper sat in between Finnick and I. It was an awkwardly silent car ride. The Peacekeepers killed the 'Just Married' mood.

We got to a strange building in the middle of the Capitol, right next to President Snow's mansion. The building was made of gray bricks and wasn't as bright as the rest of the Capitol. But the dome-shape made up for the lack of color. It was still just as odd as the rest of the Capitol.

Peacekeepers escorted us in and we were forced to sit at a table and let people yell at us.

"Quiet, citizens! I have brought in Mr. and Mrs. Odair to answer some of your questions." Snow said as everyone quieted. Oh right- he meant Finnick and I. We shared a look and I smiled.

"Question for Aria!" Someone yelled.

"Yes?" I asked into the microphone.

"How do you feel about all of this? Last we heard, you and Mr. Odair weren't very fond of each other." He said as everyone waited for my answer. I began thinking about what to say.

"That's the understatement of the century, sir. I'd like to say Finnick and I were immature back then. But now we've grown up and seen who we really are." I said as Finnick nodded his approval. People laughed and cameras continued flashing.

"Mr. Odair, what do you have to say about this?" A woman asked.

"I'd like to say that I'm incredibly lucky. This goes for Aria and I, also. We're not poor or in poverty, we're not starving, and we're not ill. We may go through hard times but at least we have each other." Finnick said as I looked into his eyes and smiled. He smiled back and more cameras started flashing. People rattled off questions, but most of them were for Finnick.

I just kind of sat there and looked pretty. I sat around and listened to the questions Finnick answered. He answered them smoothly and sincerely. He oozed confidence, too. This was his element, dealing with crazy Capitol people.

An attendant brought me a water bottle.

"Do you, by chance, have anything to eat?" I asked.

"Of course, dear. I'll bring a plate out for you." She said with a smile. A Capitol woman was physically exerting herself? Where were the avoxes? This is just plain weird.

She brought out lobster and steak. I finished all of it and Finnick looked at the plate longingly.

"I'll take some questions now. Go eat something, Finnick." I said as Finnick smiled. He kissed my cheek and got up. I blushed and people laughed. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat.

"Aria, what can you tell us about being in a relationship with Finnick?" A different woman asked me.

"Well, it's the greatest thing I've known. Although we fight sometime, he's always there. Because love is timeless." I said as people cooed. I should win an award for my acting skills.

"That's quite enough. Mr. Heavensbee, please escort Mr. and Mrs. Odair back to the training center." Snow said, staring at me. I stared back and he raised an eyebrow. I think I took the breath out of him! I definitely threw him off guard. Finnick came out of the kitchen with tons of food.

We got into a car and there were no Peacekeepers.

"Nice one!" Plutarch said.

"I think Aria got the job done. I thought we'd be there for longer." Finnick said.

"Let's face it, I should win an award. I think I gave the President an asthma attack." I said.

"Well, love is timeless." Plutarch said, quoting me.

Love is timeless.

* * *

><p>Hi everyone!<p>

**Thanks to**: Green-NaNa-Neko89, Guest, GraceQuinn11, sPaRkzZz, and IssabellaGirl for the reviews! I appreciate the continual support you all have given me!

**Green-NaNa-Neko89:** All in good time my friend. You'll learn all about Aria's sanity- or lack thereof- and her Hunger Games. Soon, my friend, soon. I promise!

**Guest: **Thank you very much for taking the time to review! I'm glad you like the story so far! Have a good day :)

**GraceQuinn11:** I'm trying to go outside of my comfort zone with Aria. She's supposed to be my alter ego, I suppose. I'm more reserved and calm, so I'm hoping to make her a total firecracker, angry, and passionate about her feelings.

**sPaRkzZz: **Thank you very much for your review! I'm trying to work out an update schedule, but with how school and work go it's hard now. And I'm excited for everyone to see how the story develops.

**IssabellaGirl:** Thank you for the continual support for Ch. 1 and Ch. 2! I wasn't feeling very confident about Ch.2, but thank you for the confidence booster! It helps a lot that you like the story!

**Thanks to**: GraceQuinn11, Green-Nana-Neko89, Sassi15, alwaysremembergirlcode, and kanna-yamamoto for adding the story to your favorites! I really appreciate it!

**Thanks to:**C.J. Spells, GraceQuinn11, Green-Nana-Neko89, Kim-83, Sassi15, TJRed, Tardis. , alainwonderland, alwaysremembergirlcode, sPaRkzZz, spectrum700, and zazanis for following this story!

Sorry for such a long author's note guys! I just want to thank everyone properly.

You're all rock stars! Thanks for reading!

I hope you all have a great rest of the day and a super amazing day tomorrow!

-GirlonFire


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter_**_ **4**_  
><em>Poison <em>

I woke up bright and early before training. Estella was still asleep and Winston was the only one fully awake. I had a banana for breakfast and went down to the lobby. Plutarch was waiting for me.

"Well?" I asked hugging my coat tightly around my body. There was a colder breeze this morning, but it was still going to be warm-ish.

Plutarch owed me a favor or two. I could only think of one thing, though. He had to sign me out, claiming he trusted that I wouldn't cause problems. Some Peacekeepers came to pick me up and we got in Capitol cars.

We got to a small building on the outskirts of the Capitol. It looked barely lived in and had a haunted feel to it. I let out a shiver and the Peacekeepers walked me in.

"Mrs. Odair is here to visit Annie Cresta." A Peacekeeper said, handing the Capitol attendant my note from Plutarch.

"Great." A Capitol woman with large purple hair said.

"Only one person is allowed to see her. I'm afraid you will have to wait out here." She said to the Peacekeepers. They nodded and sat in the waiting room.

"I'm Erika." She said shaking my hand.

"I'm Aria." I said with a small smile.

"If there are any problems, please don't hesitate to call. Ms. Cresta has some moments where she's great and some where she's a little _unhinged_." Erika said as I nodded once.

"You'll be going into a high-security room. We'll be right around the corner." Erika said unlocking the door.

"You keep the door locked?" I asked. Annie would definitely go mad if she didn't have human contact! Isolation is terrible for a lonely mind.

"Only at nights. We can't have her running off somewhere." Erika said as I stepped inside. Erika slammed the door shut behind me and I could hear her quick footsteps running down the hallway.

"Hello Annie. My name is Aria." I said gently. Annie turned so she could see my face. Her startling green eyes bore into mine and I shivered. Her face was gaunt and her hair was frizzy.

"It's nice to meet you." She said, hesitantly.

"Do you get many visitors?" I asked.

"None. I'm not normally allowed to have any." Annie said. My heart throbbed and skipped a beat. I nodded my head and helped myself to a chair next to her bed.

Her finger nails were caked in blood. She had long scratches running up and down her arms. What was she doing to herself? She noticed me staring at her nails, too!

"I get bored." She said.

"That's okay. I'm going to be your friend." I said smiling.

"I don't know if I'm allowed to have friends, Aria." Annie said frowning.

"We can make some exceptions. Besides, I won't have long any way." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Why?" Annie asked.

"There's a new rule. I'm going into the Hunger Games and have no chance." I said cautiously, testing the waters.

"Finnick and Mags are, too." She said as tears leaked out of her eyes. My heart made another throb and I struggled to breathe. I don't know what came over me!

"Shh... it's okay." I cooed kneeling in front of her and hugging her shoulders. She sobbed into my shoulders and I stroked her back. Once she calmed down a bit, she pulled away and looked into my eyes.

"Keep him safe. For me. I don't care what you have to do, just keep him safe." Annie said.

"I will. I promise." I said nodding my head. She slumped back into her seat and wiped the remaining tears on the sleeve of her sweater.

"If you're going to keep him safe, do whatever you have to." Annie said, calming down. I grabbed her hand and wrapped my fingers around hers. She seemed shocked by the human contact, but I figured this was the best time I had to tell her what was going to happen.

"Annie, I'm already protecting Finnick." I said cautiously, trying to think about where I wanted to begin.

"How?" She asked as I sighed.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Annie said, quickly. I couldn't back out of this. Annie needed to know!

"Well, I figured out a way to get him out of seeing his Capitol clients." I said, trying to sound upbeat.

"How did you manage to pull that one off? Did you threaten Snow or something?" Annie asked, laughing.

"No," I said taking a deep breath, "I agreed to marry Finnick."

Annie's breath caught and she seemed to be struggling to word something.

"Y-you're marrying him?" Annie asked, timidly.

"Yes, there is a group of people who don't like Snow very much. Finnick, Mags, and I are in that group. In order for the Capitol to become more unhappy and short-tempered, Finnick had to marry someone everyone knew he didn't like. I was that person." I said, trying to vaguely explain the rebellion as best I could. But Annie was making it so difficult! She was so innocent and pure, it was like I was speaking to a baby.

"You don't really love him?" Annie asked.

"I can't afford to love anyone, Annie. Snow punishes me through the people I love." I said hesitantly.

"So you don't love anymore?" Annie asked.

I shook my head and Annie looked at me with pity. Why? She was the one who was stuck here! How could she honestly look at someone besides herself with pity?

"Can you act like you love him? For me?" Annie asked.

"I'm doing my best. I promise. I already had to start acting." I said quietly.

"Aria, Finnick doesn't deserve this." Annie said.

"I know he doesn't. He doesn't want to act like he loves me either. He still likes you." I said.

"He needs to move on. We both do. Clearly, Snow made it pretty positive that I'm unstable. I've moved on, he needs to next." Annie said.

"I don't want to rush him. He's still very upset about how things worked out." I said hesitantly.

"You need to help him. Get him to love again." Annie said.

"That's impossible." I said shaking a head.

"Try. Please, try. I'll only blame you if you don't try." Annie said as I shivered. She's going to hate me if I don't make Finnick get over her.

"I'll try my hardest to get him to love something. Right now, he's running on machine mode. I think he's more sad than he's letting on." I said.

"Can you talk to him today? Do it for me, please. Maybe if you get to know how he operates, acting in love will be easier too." Annie said. It made sense and it was pretty smart.

"I don't even really know him." I said sadly.

"Get to know him first, be his friend. Get him to trust and open up to you." Annie said.

"Thanks for the advice. But there's something else I have to do for the little club too." I said as Annie nodded.

"I have to keep the Careers away from Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark. Do you know who they are? They're the victors from the Seventy-Fourth Hunger Games. Finnick and Mags are going to be their allies and I have to keep the Careers away from them." I said.

"You're doing a lot! How will you find time for both?" Annie asked.

"I don't know. It's a struggle. The Careers seem to be a bit suspicious of me because Finnick and I. But they're going to get bored of me eventually." I said, forgetting who I was talking to. Why was I telling her about this? We should be talking about rainbows and sunshine! To be honest, I forgot Annie was insane for a while.

"How about we talk about something a little happier?" Annie suggested. I smiled appreciatively and she poured more tea. We sipped on tea and watched the sunrise. Annie had a huge French-arch in her room as a window. I'm surprised some other patients here haven't attempted to jump yet. She had a gorgeous view and a couch facing the window. This was probably the most extravagant thing in the room!

"It's beautiful." Annie said.

"It's too bright." I said shaking my head, making Annie laugh.

"The sunrise is the only reminder I have that the days go on." Annie said as I nodded. Somehow, we got on a sadder topic again.

"So what do you like to do? Do you paint or have a hobby or something?" I asked.

"I like to read. But other than that, no hobby. What about you?" Annie asked.

"I don't even read. I have no hobbies." I said.

"You should read this book I have! It's amazing. I love it and I always have!" Annie said, getting up and looking through some drawer on the nightstand. She pulled out a small book and handed it to me. It was some romance novel called Romeo and Juliet. It was very old and very dusty.

"Thank you Annie." I said.

"And it's symbolic. Finnick knows I love that book! If you read it, maybe he'll put two and two together." Annie said.

"The thing is he can't know I visited you, though. Or else he'd blow the marriage thing that's driving the Capitol citizens insane." I said as Annie nodded. There was a knock on the door and Erika poked her head in.

"Ladies, it's time for Aria to go." Erika said.

"Will you visit me tomorrow? I like having the company." Annie said looking at me. She seemed so sad and so lonely, it made me feel awful! Half of me shouldn't visit her, but I had to.

"Of course. I'll be here tomorrow morning." I said smiling. Annie grinned and pulled me into a hug.

"Ready?" Erika asked as I put my coat on.

"Wait. I want to give Aria something." Annie said, looking through her drawer again. She pulled out a pretty necklace. It was a seashell necklace made from District Four. She clipped it around my neck and grinned.

"Thank you Annie. For everything." I said pulling her into a hug.

I was led down the hallway and was escorted into the Capitol car again. The Peacekeepers dropped me off at the training center and I went to get ready for training. Once I did, I opened the book Annie gave me.

It was in some language that I didn't understand! Why? How could it honestly be so good if you could barely understand the language? I know it is old English or Elizabethan or something like that. But why wouldn't it get edited again?

I still had about an hour before training. I went down to Finnick's floor and just walked in. The avoxes seemed shocked upon my arrival. Mags was eating breakfast and Finnick was nowhere to be seen. But I could hear the shower running from somewhere.

"Hi Mags. How are you this morning?" I asked as she smiled and nodded. She patted my hand and I sat next to her.

"Can I tell you something secret?" I asked as Mags looked serious and nodded. She moved her hand to the small of my back and I felt oddly comforted. I could tell Mags anything.

"Please don't tell Finnick this. But I went to see Annie this morning." I said.

Mags looked thoroughly shocked. She seemed very confused too. I decided that I'd better explain myself a little better.

"She's moved on. She's over him. She wants him to move on! She understands the vague idea of what's going on. She gave me advice on what to do. This necklace? It's hers. And she gave me some romance book that's in another language!" I said.

The hot water stopped and there were footsteps.

"Aria, what are you doing here?" Finnick asked, thoroughly shocked. He was wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. I blushed and tried to look away. I forced myself not to stare and squirmed uncomfortably. Finnick grinned at my discomfort.

"Nothing, I was just talking to Mags about something." I said.

"Anything new?" Finnick asked.

"Put some clothes on Finnick. And it's only a new book I started reading. It's called Romeo and Juliet." I said as Finnick nodded slowly.

"I don't understand the language of it though." I said shaking my head.

Finnick smirked.

"It's the language of love." Finnick said, flirtatiously. I rolled my eyes, but my flushed face gave me away. Why did he do this to me? Did he find satisfaction in seeing me be humiliated by my emotions? I honestly think he made a hobby out of humiliating people by flirting.

"Aw, does little Aria get dazzled easily?" Finnick asked.

"No. Now, put some clothes on." I said, quickly changing the subject.

Finnick let out a laugh and went to change. I sighed in relief and Mags grinned. She patted my hand sympathetically and got up to go into her room. Finnick came back out and sat across from me.

"Do you flirt with Katniss like this?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Are you jealous?" Finnick asked.

"Well you're only allies. Imagine what the Capitol would do if you cheated on me!" I said laughing.

"Imagine what they would do if _you_ cheated on _me_." Finnick said as I laughed.

"I'm the favorite, sociable one of this relationship. They don't expect me to be tied down by anyone!" Finnick said.

"They tried to get me to be like that too. I've always been too independent though. Following someone else's orders wasn't part of my deal." I said shaking my head. Maybe I could try to get Finnick more comfortable with me if he learned a bit about me?

"What happened? They don't take rejection lightly." Finnick said.

"What do you honestly think happen? They punished me through my family. He killed them on my sixteenth birthday and I've been completely alone ever since." I said.

"All alone? But you have me." Finnick said.

"I know, and it's swell. But I can't. I can't afford to love someone." I said.

"You can't afford to love someone? I'm afraid. What if I mess up again and you get put where Annie went?" Finnick asked. Was this a breakthrough? Did this count as one? I honestly don't know. I think it proved that Annie was right about mostly everything.

"Finnick, they can't just get rid of me that easy. I'm the annoying pest that they wish they could get rid of." I said as Finnick smiled.

"I have to get ready for training." Finnick said as I nodded.

"I'll see you at training. I should get ready to run into the Careers." I said.

Finnick began walking me to the elevator.

"Will you be at the meeting tonight?" Finnick asked.

"Of course!" I said grinning.

"Maybe we could finish our conversation then." Finnick said as I nodded. Was he offering to engage in a conversation like this? Did he actually want to talk things out? Finnick pushed the elevator button and it quickly came.

"See you in an hour." I said as the doors shut.

I walked back to my floor and met with Brutus. He was on his way to pick up Cashmere and Gloss.

"I'll come too!" I said grinning. Brutus grunted something, inaudibly. He really should try to form words instead of grunting. No one can understand what he is saying!

Cashmere chatted on and on about my engagement.

"In a way, it's kind of like poisonous love. Because it's so recent after Annie Cresta was taken away and I think he's a little hesitant. He blames himself for her being taken." Cashmere said all-knowingly. But how did she know?

Maybe she was wiser than she let on. But she was right about something.

This love was poison.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading everyone! Nothing like a Saturday night update, huh? I love the weekends! School is such a drag, but I'm happy to tell everyone that I got my highest final grade in my hardest class! I got a 93% in my Human Physiology and Anatomy class! Yay! I'm so beyond thrilled, that's what this chapter was!<p>

**GraceQuinn11**: Thanks again for the great review! I'm trying to make Finnick and Aria similar, but also very different. I mean every character is different, but I'm trying to accentuate how they're different. I think both of them protect who needs to be protected and they're both very brave. But they're different types of brave. Aria is outwardly know as brave, whereas Finnick is known as a flirt.

**sPaRkzZz**: Thanks again for the review, I appreciate it! And thanks for being so understanding about the whole schedule thing. Your review was so reassuring, so thank you so much! Work is always pretty busy, but I try to keep my weekdays free from working unless it's absolutely necessary. And since finals are finally done after our snow days, it's a little less hectic!

**RJ**: To be completely honest, this chapter was a little bit of a surprise to me. Your review kind of inspired me to add so much Annie in this! I started thinking about if she was allowed to watch the Hunger Games and the news regarding it. And so, this chapter was born all thanks to you! Thank you for reading and being so inspiring!

**IssabellaGirl**: I was trying to make the proposal seem like something that no one would expect! I'm glad to know I succeeded. Now all I need to do is find something for the surprise that I can't mention now because it's a surprise for the readers. Did you honestly think I was going to slip up on the plot so easily? Haha! Thanks for the review!

**Green-Nana-Neko89**: Haha, I try to go in order of how everyone reviews. But I'm glad you liked being mentioned first. I think there are some chapters where a little bit of a shocker is a good thing! Ch. 3 was definitely one of those chapters. I think I was mostly trying to shock everyone, as funny as that sounds. Because I wanted to make Aria seem really oblivious. I think Aria is beginning to get through to Finnick, now that he's letting her. So that's something to look forward to.

**Thanks to everyone who followed this story and especially the newest follower:** ashbandicoot! **Thanks so much for the support! **Ashbandicoot **also added this story to their favorites!** **It is greatly appreciated and thank you so much!**

I hope you all have an amazing weekend! I don't know if I can ever thank you all enough for liking the story, reviewing it, following it, and adding it to your favorites! You're all my inspirations and I get inspired by you!

-GirlonFire


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5  
><strong>__Midnight  
><em>In Honor of Philip Seymour Hoffman (February 2nd, 2014)- the best Plutarch Heavensbee I could have ever imagined.

On the first day of training, I decided to get the survival stuff done in the morning. I went to the Healing station, the Edible Plants station, and snares. I had mystery snares that stunned everyone. I was at the most advanced level on my snares.

I went to knives and hand-to-hand combat. The careers seemed pretty impressed, but also kind of suspicious. They were worried about me telling Finnick about their plans and secrets.

I sat by the Careers at lunch and tried to get them to divulge their secrets to me. I just wanted to be included! I was struggling, though. As soon as lunch ended, I went to go try my hands at spears.

They were harder than knives were, though. They were top-heavy and required more strength and speed. I had the completely wrong stance too. And the trainer was being perverted and offered to 'fix and align my hips'. I quickly dodged that station.

But in my haste to get away, I ran into someone. It was only Finnick, though.

"Sorry, the spears trainer was being unnecessarily creepy." I said shivering.

Finnick laughed and everyone turned to stare at us.

"Later?" I asked, double checking if he was still going to talk to me about some things. Finnick nodded and we parted ways.

I continued on with the rest of training, thinking about Annie. Did Finnick put two and two together? It was a bit of a stretch to put it together, but if Annie thought he could do it so did I.

Training ended quickly and I went to shower up. My back was a little tense before the meeting. I overextended my elbow when I was trying to throw some spears. I couldn't move my arm at all. Getting dressed for the meeting was quite a chore.

"Where are you going?" Brutus demanded. Why should I tell him stuff if he won't tell me stuff?

"Somewhere." I said, flipping my hair over my shoulder and walking to the elevator. I went down to the conference room and I was the last one there. And I was on time! Everyone else was just early.

"What's up?" I asked casually sitting down.

"We need everyone to synchronize their tokens. Obviously, Aria's will be her wedding ring." Plutarch said.

"But shouldn't Finnick's be the wedding ring, too?" Johanna asked.

"Well, he needs to keep Haymitch's bracelet. So Katniss knows that she can't kill him." Plutarch said.

"If Finnick isn't wearing the ring, neither am I." I said, taking it off.

"Do you have another token or something?" Haymitch asked.

"Yes. It's from District Four, so we could say Finnick gave it to me. But if Finnick isn't wearing a ring, neither am I." I said crossing my arms.

"Fine, Aria. What is it anyway?" Plutarch asked.

"A necklace." I said shrugging my shoulders.

Everyone had to write what their tokens were on a piece of paper. But I couldn't move my arm.

"Johanna, can you put mine down?" I asked.

"Why can't you?" She asked.

"I overextended my elbow today in training and can't move my arm." I said shaking my head. Johanna wrote my name and necklace by it.

"Thanks." I said as she nodded once. We talked about keeping Katniss, Finnick, Peeta, and Mags directly away from me.

"But how will we know if we're okay?" Finnick asked.

"The synchronized tokens." Plutarch said.

"How will they work?" I asked.

"Well, they'll alert every one of their closeness, heart rate, and temperature. Also, if you push a button in them, it'll vibrate and that will be used to tell the others that you're okay. Especially for Aria, we want to track this as much as possible." Plutarch said.

"Track what?" Finnick asked.

"The Careers are going to get bored with me, Finnick. I'm nothing special. I can tie some rope and throw some knives. But look at me now. I can barely move my arm!" I said getting a little angry. If I hadn't volunteered, I could only imagine how different everything would be.

"Aria, they won't get bored with you." Finnick said.

"Finnick, it's a proven fact! They do it almost every year and I instructed them to do it!" I said.

"How long should we wait before panicking if someone doesn't vibrate back?" Seeder asked, frowning.

"I don't know. Three hours?" Haymitch said shrugging his shoulders.

"Is that enough time, though? What happens if we're dying and don't have time to push it!" Cecelia said.

"If you're dying, you don't have to push it. The hovercraft won't pick up any moving objects that are breathing." I said bluntly. Everyone shivered at my words.

None of us wanted to die, I don't think. But I also think we were willing to if it was necessary. As long as we died and Katniss lived, it didn't matter.

Finnick looked like he wanted to object to the plan. Plutarch was doing this for me, though. He knew I wanted a form of secret communication with the others. And he was doing this in a crazy attempt to honor me for when the Careers do get bored.

"Finnick, even if I do survive, it's not like you can come save me. You can't compromise Mags, Peeta, and Katniss like that." I said, taking a deep breath.

"Who's going to save you?" Wiress asked quietly. She seemed petrified. Her big brown eyes were huge! She was still a little loopy from her Games and talking about this isn't helping anyone. But no one stopped the conversation.

"I don't need saving. I never have and never will, especially not now." I said shaking my head.

"Alright, I'm not going to make any specific person unhappy. But how about this? If any of us run across Aria and she's severely injured but still alive, we'll save her?" Beetee asked.

"Fine." Finnick said.

"That wasn't implied to you, Finnick. It was for everyone else. I mean it, keep Everdeen and Mellark alive. Focus on me second." I said.

"But imagine what the Capitol will see." Finnick said pleadingly.

"No, Finnick. Forget about them, once you're in the Games. Just remember to keep Everdeen and Mellark safe, no matter what. No one's safety is guaranteed in this, and we need to respect that. I'm not an exception to that rule." I said shaking my head.

"We can't spend all meeting, talking about this. Work it out among yourselves. We need to move on." Plutarch said.

"What are everyone's angles going to be for the interviews?" Effie asked, speaking up.

"I'll be getting married, so I guess overjoyed." I said shrugging my shoulders. Finnick nodded his head, but didn't say anything. Did I ruin all the progress I just started to make? Annie was going to hate me if I did! A trill of fear instantly ran through my veins.

"I can see Johanna as being incredibly angry. Like she was at the reaping." Blight said as I smiled. Johanna could pull it off. She was naturally angry, like me.

We worked it out, so everyone was something different. No one overlapped on the same angle. But I think Finnick and I were the only people who were supposed to be happy about the Games.

"Aria, what are you going to say at the interviews?" Plutarch asked.

"That the Games are good for something. It brought Finnick and me together." I said, dully. It was about as believable as any other lie.

"Put passion into it." Johanna said as I nodded once.

"I think that's everything for now." Plutarch said as Finnick grabbed my overextended arm.

"Finnick, this is the arm that is over-extended." I said.

"I can tell. It's a little swollen." Finnick said.

He pulled me to the elevator and hit the roof button. We sped off and I pulled my arm away.

"I have a trick. It's like massage therapy for dislocated joints and over-extension." Finnick said grabbing my arm again.

"Be gentle." I said pleadingly. Finnick nodded and began rubbing my elbow. It was weird. It didn't do much, and then he cracked it back into place.

"Ow!" I yelled, punching his arm.

"Sorry. But isn't it better?" Finnick asked.

It was better. I mean, it was a little bruised. But it was great! I could move my arm again! I stretched it out. While I was investigating my newly healed arm, Finnick walked over to a stone bench and sat down. I sat next to him.

"I can't let myself know someone like I knew Annie." Finnick said.

"I understand." I said.

"I wish you didn't. You're too nice to me! I've been terrible to you, but you're just letting me go?" Finnick demanded.

"Finnick, you've lost someone. I know what that feels like. I'm not completely heartless." I said shaking my head.

"If you were, you wouldn't blush so much. How's that book coming, anyway?" Finnick asked, grinning. It was a very sly dig at the 'language of romance'.

"It's a noble effort." I said as Finnick laughed.

We were silent for a while. We sat in the moonlight and I stretched my legs out. Finnick was staring at something just above me. I tried to follow his gaze, but I couldn't find it.

"What?" I asked as he blinked once and shook his head.

"Nothing, nothing." He said quickly. I nodded slowly and we sat in silence.

"Do you want to know about me?" Finnick asked. Was this the golden moment that Annie set me up for? Hesitantly, I nodded my head and looked into his eyes. He seemed kind of scared, but he shouldn't be. Honestly, I already dealt with so much. Finnick's probably going to tell me that he baked some cake for Mags and ended out burning it. And besides, I don't judge.

"I was sixteen years old and Snow brought me into the Capitol. He offered me the same thing he offered you. But I said yes. As much as I wish I hadn't, I'm glad I did." Finnick said.

"It's one of my worst regrets. Saying no was probably the stupidest things I've ever done." I said shaking my head.

"Do you honestly wish you said yes?" Finnick asked.

"I could still have a family, if I said yes." I said.

"But you wouldn't be able to see them much because Snow would have you away on Capitol business." Finnick said.

"Finnick, don't get a bigger ego than you already have. But your cause is noble. I wish I was brave enough and selfless enough to say yes." I said quietly.

"I said yes and I still don't have a family. I have Mags and they only let me keep her around so they can threaten me more. I had a family once and I had a nice girlfriend, but they ruined everything." Finnick said.

"Just like me? I tend to ruin things." I asked.

"Where did that come from?" Finnick asked.

"You want to know why I was mute for so long, correct?" I asked.

"I thought it was your family's deaths." Finnick asked.

"It was a little of that. But that year, Snow decided to pull all the Victors around for some celebration. I just turned sixteen and already, my life was ruined. I was a little shy, but everyone took it as antisocial. Johanna said it added to my total craziness and everyone caught on. That's when people originally began deeming me as crazy." I said.

"And I had to talk to you. I said you were selfish, right? And that you ruined everything you touched?" Finnick asked as I nodded.

"So you went mute?" Finnick asked again as I nodded.

"I drove you to become a mute." Finnick said.

"No, the honesty drove me to become mute. If I hadn't spoken against Snow, maybe I would have a family! If I hadn't spoken at all, everything would be different." I said as Finnick didn't say anything for a while.

The cold wind picked up and I shivered. My hair was blowing in the breeze and I shut my eyes.

"What time is it?" Finnick asked.

"It looks about midnight." I said as he nodded.

"You know what the real killer is, though?" I asked.

"What?" Finnick asked.

"I'm a killer in more ways than one." I said.

"What do you mean?" He asked as the bronze in his hair reflected in the moonlight. Why did I bring this up?

"The whole craziness thing was Snow's doing too. All Victors are crazy, but he classified me as crazy. Shortly after he killed my family, I was angry and looked for revenge. I took care of his daughter and her husband. Johanna helped me, too." I said. The look Finnick gave me was disarming. He believed I was truly insane! He was never going to talk to me again!

He should be somewhat afraid, though. I am crazy. And not the good kind, either. Now Snow's granddaughter lives with him because her parents are dead by my hands.

I was lost in thought. For the first time in six years, I was completely lost to the point of no return. I stared at the moon and didn't stare at anything else. I think my brain imploded or something along those lines. I was a total goner.

I was afraid to look at Finnick. What if he thought I was a total monster? I couldn't take another person thinking I was a monster. And then Finnick made my sanity completely disappear.

He kissed me.

* * *

><p>I was a little shocked myself to explain Aria's craziness to Finnick. I mean, this was the original idea. But it was so... strange. I thought it'd be nice to make this one have a FinnickAria moment. And the kiss was in honor of Philip Seymour Hoffman. I was rushing to get this chapter out Sunday, but I wanted it to at least have _some_ quality to it before posting.

**IssabellaGirl**: Thanks again for the totally sweet review! Tehe, I guess for the next few chapters, I'll tell you: expect some unexpected. I'm trying to go somewhat out of the box. I can't wait to put out the rest of it!

**sPaRkzZz**: Haha, thanks for the review! I don't know, I guess I feel that the reviewers should get some response, since they responded to the story.

Thanks to: **Narsilia Lyanna Elendil ** for following this story!

I'm sorry for rushing out this chapter. I literally started this at 8 p.m. Sunday night in an attempt to get it out that night. And I failed. Sorry guys. But I just thought it was very important to honor Philip Seymour Hoffman properly. So, forgive any grammatical/spelling mistakes!

Are my chapters a good length for everyone? With the exception of this one (It's a bit shorter than most of them), what do you guys think?

Also, do you guys prefer center-spaced text (like how my Author's notes are) or the side-spaced text? Or does it not matter? I'm just asking to make this better for the readers and the followers.

So please respond to the questions, one way or another.

I hope you all have a wonderful week! I'll probably post again if we have another snow day this week. We're supposed to have some heavy snow!

-GirlonFire


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6  
><strong>__Chasing Answers_

I didn't remember what happened next. I don't know how I was feeling: mad or sad? I think I was a little of both. My anger turned to sadness often. My moods were terrible. Brutus faced the brunt of my frustration.

My stomach was in knots and my knees were shaky. My fingers were always cold, but now they were even colder! My limbs felt like ice. I thought I was going to throw up- I had such bad butterflies.

I wandered back to my room and flounced on my bed. I didn't have any problems trying to fall asleep that night.

I was running late to training. I fell asleep sometime around four in the morning and woke up at nine-thirty. Training starts at ten every day. I had to rush to get ready to leave with Brutus.

When we left, we caught up with Gloss and Cashmere.

"So how's the royal wedding going?" Gloss asked.

"I don't know. The Capitol is doing everything." I said shrugging my shoulders. Cashmere pulled me off and we went to knives. I easily beat her. And she even had me teach her a few tips!

"Have you seen your dress yet?" Cashmere asked.

"No, I want to be surprised." I said as she nodded.

"Ladies." Finnick said joining. I furrowed my eyebrows. What was he doing? Was he trying to stop my progress with the Careers?

"Finnick." Cashmere said, grinning flirtatiously. She twirled her hair and winked. So that's why she wanted to know about the wedding? She was jealous.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I was just wondering if I could borrow you for a minute, Aria." Finnick said.

"Take her. I'll be here practicing when you get back." Cashmere said rolling her eyes.

"What are you doing?" I whisper-hissed to Finnick.

"I'm not trying to wreck your Career-status or anything. I just want to explain myself." Finnick said.

"No need. I understand everything." I said.

"You do?" Finnick asked.

"You want someone to be there. Finnick, this act we're playing isn't real. You don't love me like that. You just want an Annie-replacement." I said.

"Aria, that's not it." Finnick said shaking his head.

"You don't need to lie, Finnick. It won't help you any. Just be honest with yourself." I said shaking my head.

"I am! And I'm trying to tell you, honestly, what happened last night." Finnick said.

"You and I both know what happened last night. You got lonely. It happens all the time!" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Aria, no!" Finnick said, getting frustrated.

"Well what is it then?" I asked, very confused. I thought I knew why Finnick kissed me.

"Nothing. I can't tell you without you being completely willing to see it." Finnick said, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry." I said numbly.

"I'll try again later." Finnick said running a hand through his hair.

"Wait- why am I apologizing? You should be apologizing to me! You kissed me without my permission." I said.

"And I'm trying to explain and apologize for it. But you think you're a genius who understands more than she actually does! You're being stupid." Finnick said, making the Number One Girl Mistake: never- and I mean never- called the girl 'stupid' or 'dumb'.

"I'm sorry I'm so stupid." I said bitterly. I walked back out to Cashmere and she looked up grinning. I put a fake grin on my face.

"Wipe the grin off. Trouble in paradise?" She asked.

"I-I need to excuse myself." I said as my voice cracked. I went into the bathroom. I sat on the counter and hugged my arms. What was happening to me? Why was I so upset over this? I've been called things that are way worse than stupid.

I took a drink of water and studied my face. Something was missing. I couldn't put my finger on it, but something was gone. It's been gone for so long, that I don't even know what I'm looking for.

Johanna came into the bathroom.

"You've been in here for like ten minutes. We thought you were either having a bad time with lady stuff or were having an emotional breakdown." Johanna said.

"Am I stupid?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Johanna asked.

"Am I stupid about being in love?" I asked.

"Oh, that. Yeah, Finnick was talking to Blight. I don't think you're stupid. I think you're out of your element." Johanna said.

"How am I supposed to feel?" I asked.

"I don't know. Sorry, though. How do you want to feel?" Johanna asked.

"Jo, I don't know what love feels like. How am I supposed to know if I love Finnick?" I said shrilly.

"I can't answer that question for you. It's something you have to figure out yourself." Johanna said.

"That's what he was trying to tell me? He said I have to be willing to see it." I said.

"Are you going to stay holed up in the bathroom all day or are you going to show Finnick you can fully work? They're having sword duels." Johanna said.

"I may as well stay here, then. I don't use swords." I said.

"Why not?" Johanna asked.

"My Games. It was my weapon. I haven't picked one up since the Games." I said as Johanna wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me out of the bathroom.

Brutus and Woof were going at it with swords. Woof was barely hanging on! And then he got thrown off the mat.

"Any other challengers?" Brutus grunted. It got scary quiet. No one was going to challenge Brutus! Looks like it was up to me, then.

"Me." I said coolly. Johanna winked at me and I grinned. I took Woof's sword from him and Brutus and I started attacking.

Brutus was really good. He put me on the defensive almost instantly. I hit the hilt of his sword and he grunted. I started going offensive and Brutus couldn't even keep up. I, shamefully, was too good at swords.

Brutus was forced to give up. I turned around to see Katniss glaring at me. I was a threat to her and Peeta. She knew it, too. I wasn't concerned about being allies with her, though.

"We have a new victor! Does anyone wish to challenge her?" A trainer asked the mass of people around. Gloss stepped up and took Brutus' sword. I had an instant victory with Gloss and no one wanted to challenge me. It didn't feel like I accomplished very much, though. It felt like I was doing a good job of making everyone afraid of me.

On that note, training ended and I ran off to shower up before our meeting. There was a fighting simulator at the meeting and I was the tester. Plutarch was pretty impressed with my sword skills and I forced a smile.

I critiqued everyone on their sword skills. It wasn't that fun. Some people weren't sword people!

"Oh look, more recaps are on." Cecelia said looking at the television.

"What recaps?" I asked.

"Of the Games. They're showing all the tribute's Games to honor them." Johanna said. They were right in the middle of mine. Finnick was lucky; he didn't have to watch his Games.

I watched my recaps with a numb expression on my face. Watching it brought back too many painful memories.

"Aria?" Beetee asked.

"Huh? Can you repeat that please?" I asked, snapping out of my flashbacks. I normally didn't miss anything when people were talking to me. I was more absorbed in my Games and the recaps.

"Are you okay?" Beetee asked.

"I'm fine." I said as my eyes welled up for no reason. I'd already almost cried once today, I couldn't afford to cry again.

I blinked away tears and ran a hand through my hair. Everyone seemed to be looking at me.

"Umm... what's the plan of attack for the interview day?" Finnick asked, changing the subject. I sighed in relief.

"Well, you and Aria should have a busy day. It starts at nine in the morning with your wedding photo shoot around the Capitol. Your wedding takes place at 2 p.m. And then you'll go into your interviews, wearing completely different outfits. And after the interviews, Snow is holding your wedding party. And you must change into your wedding outfits again for the wedding party. Snow wants a few pictures." Plutarch said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because he feels he should be more involved." Plutarch said.

"Not that. Why do we have to change so much?" I asked.

"We already have one District wearing wedding gear for the interviews, we can't have two more." Plutarch said as I nodded.

We ended the meeting there. Beetee and Plutarch were talking about the finer points of the plan. I wouldn't have to worry about it though. I wouldn't be alive for that long.

"I'm going to take an early night. I don't think I'll get much sleep on the interview day." I said. Finnick and I never talked about 'our wedding day', we always talked about the 'interview day'. I think we reached a mutual agreement about the wedding. But then again, I thought we had an agreement about getting the mushy feelings before the Games. Apparently, we didn't have an agreement about that and I got called stupid because of it.

I walked to the elevator and went up. I dragged my feet to my room and closed the door.

I changed into my pajamas, which consisted of black and white silky pajama shorts and a black tank top. I crawled into my bed and turned off the lights.

Unfortunately, I had a terrifying nightmare. I woke up screaming. No one came for me, though. Estella must have been out and Winston was probably snoring.

My nightmare was probably more terrifying than my Games were. My family was afraid of me when I got out of the Games. My brother wouldn't talk to me unless he was forced to. My own parents were afraid of me! And they were right to be afraid. Everyone in the District thought I was great and glorious, but they feared me too. I was a monster that everyone feared.

I pried the sweaty sheets off my body and let my hair out of the braid I left it in. My hair fell in little blond waves that were actually kind of pretty, despite the massive amounts of sweat that was making my hair stick to my face.

I got out of bed and tiptoed to the elevator. I tried to be as quiet as I could. I didn't want to wake up the avoxes.

I went up to the roof, but someone was there already. It was Johanna. I know I can talk to her about anything, but she's crabby when she doesn't sleep. Instead of saying hello, I shut the elevator doors and went down to the fourth floor. It was only ten o'clock.

Avoxes were asleep and the lights were off. Finnick and Mags must have been in bed already. I didn't want to wake anyone.

And then someone came out of the bathroom. They were quiet and stealthy. I had a feeling it was Mags. Finnick would be much louder.

"Mags?" I asked as she stepped closer to me.

We shared a look and she patted my arm. She led me to a room.

I hesitantly knocked.

"Mags, I told you I just want to sleep. I don't want to talk now." Finnick grumbled from inside.

"It doesn't sound like you're sleeping from out here." I said lightly. Mags smiled and went to her room.

Finnick opened the door. He stood in a pair of boxers and nothing else.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, harshly. I winced and looked at my feet. I felt a little embarrassed to have to wake someone up to help me with a nightmare. My face got warm and I studied the rope-made rug under my feet. The rug was very detailed for rope. In fact, it was kind of pretty. In an artistic and abstract way.

"I had a bad dream. Can I sleep with you for the night?" I asked quietly. Finnick let out a sigh.

"Come in." Finnick said, letting me in. To say it surprised me was an understatement. I thought he was mad at me.

If possible, Finnick's bed was even bigger than mine! It was too big for one person. I sat down on one side and felt the bed shift. He had a water-bed!

"What was your dream about?" Finnick asked.

"I- Can I tell you in the morning?" I asked shyly.

"Sure. Let's just get to bed." Finnick said pulling the covers over both of us. The lights went out and I whimpered. I grabbed Finnick's arm and scooted closer to him.

"What?" Finnick asked.

"I'm afraid of the dark." I said quietly. I'm not afraid of the dark, I'm afraid of what's in it. I feel like I can't ever really close my eyes or else something bad will happen while they're closed. And then, I'll have to open my eyes to find something uglier than what I started with.

I waited for Finnick to say something. He was going to make fun of me or something. I waited for the harsh blow to my self-esteem.

"I'll protect you." Finnick said, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. I nodded and my eyelids fluttered shut.

The nightmares never came back. Finnick scared them off.

* * *

><p><strong><span>I AM SOOO SORRY!<span>** While you all were being super amazing and awesome readers/ followers, I was busy with school and family and stuff like that! I can never apologize enough and I can't make excuses for not updating in a while, but here's what happened.

1. I had a retreat for a whole weekend with a group of friends from school. We went to a conference out-of-town. Since the school group was about leadership and helping the environment, I slept outside. In cardboard boxes. For the whole weekend. WITHOUT ANY ELECTRICITY!

2. I was so busy with school. Overall, last week, I had 2 finals, one presentation, a project, a lot of quizzes, and a whole lot of studying to do. Yikes...

3. I simply had writers' block. And that's probably the worst excuse of them all. But after I made Finnick and Aria kiss in chapter 5, I had no clue how to follow up. How does one simply kiss and then attempt an explanation? My brain may never know. Seriously, I spent most of the time I didn't use updating, trying to figure out where to go.

In the end, I decided to make Aria _think_ she knew everything there was to know about Finnick. But she doesn't. And she won't for a long time. However, I also feel that you can't call someone a rude name (I.E. stupid) for not understanding. I also think Aria's a little frantic from everything that's going on. She's getting married in 3 days, she's going to die in the Hunger Games (_maybe, maybe not_), she has to ally up with the Careers, and Katniss and Peeta are being difficult for her.

**Thanks to:** Angelic324, NamikazeMia, Onesmartcookie78, The-Dark-Love-Writer, Cato-lover28, justjthomp, roelaine, and  .129 for adding this story to their favorites! The support is greatly appreciated, so thank you for being rock stars while I was M.I.A.

**Thanks to:** Angelic324, NamikazeMia, The-Dark-Love-Writer, Cato-lover28, justjthomp, roelaine, and vanugh for following this story! Thanks again for the support!

**Green-NaNa-Neko89**: Sadly, I think this chapter wasn't so good. It definitely wasn't one of my favorites. It was really emotionally draining, believe it or not. I had to reach in and imagine how I would feel if something like that happened to me. And then I'd have to make Aria do the opposite, since she's like my polar opposite. However, in the last chapter, it was fun to write. I just wish I knew how much I'd have to emotionally strain myself to write the chapter after the kiss. How do you think you would react to something like that? I'm genuinely curious. Thanks again for reviewing and reading.

**sPaRkzZz**: This chapter didn't meet the normal standards and definitely not like Ch. 5. But how would you react? Would it be like Aria or something different? However, thank you for the continual support. I'm glad you're excited for the updates and the new chapters! If there's anything you'd like to see in chapters coming up, please let me know!

**IssabellaGirl**: It is so sad that he died! I think this update sucked because I wasn't in the mood from his death. However, thank you for the continual support! To be honest, I didn't expect the kiss either. It was just kind of a spur of the moment thing. I don't know how I thought of it, but in retrospect it was probably the silliest thing I've ever done! Why would I make someone kiss someone else so early in the story? I probably just made the worst mistake ever with the kiss.

**spectrum700:** Thanks again for such a kind review! I really liked your review because you answered my questions. So thank you for telling me your preferences! My chapters range from 1,500- 3,000 words. It depends on the day, I guess. I'm glad you liked the kiss, but now it feels really awkward to type! I'll try again to get another update out there tomorrow, too. Maybe I can get back to updating more often again!

Sorry for such a long authors' note guys! And I'm really sorry for being gone. If I ever do that again, someone like virtually slap me or something. To be honest, I'm kind of chasing answers myself.

If you guys could tell me some plot suggestions you'd like to see, that'd be great! Thank you all for reading and being so supportive. Many this is a really long author's note. I feel like I could write a book of just Author Notes, but that'd also bore everyone to sleep.

So, in conclusion to my long list of reasons why I suck at updates and the other normal chapter stuff, thanks for reading! Have a good week everyone!

-GirlonFire


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7  
><strong>__The Art of Being Attractive_

I woke up and I completely forgot where I was. This wasn't my bed I was sleeping in. So whose was it? The only identification I had that someone was here was the running shower, but that wasn't much of a clue.

I sat up and leaned against the headboard.

"Morning." Finnick said, coming out of the bathroom. He was wearing nothing but a towel around his waist.

"Hi." I said with a small smile.

I couldn't help but check out Finnick's abs. They were quite sculpted and toned, for lack of better words. I don't really know how to describe a six-pack. I guess it comes from winning the Games and physically exerting yourself. But it was like he was trying to capture my attention. I've never been so distracted before.

"Like what you see?" Finnick asked with a smirk.

He winked and my face got really warm.

Finnick grabbed his training clothes and went into the bathroom. I sat in his bed until he came out.

"Finnick? What were you going to tell me yesterday?" I asked quietly.

"I forgot. In the heat of the moment, I guess I forgot it." Finnick said. I nodded my head slowly.

"Do you want something to eat?" Finnick asked.

"Sounds good." I said with a smile. We walked down to breakfast and I ate with Mags and Finnick. We made surprisingly light conversation.

After breakfast, I went to go change for training. It started out the same, but today we were having hand-to-hand partnered duels. I chose Finnick for my partner for obvious reasons.

We started out against Beetee and Wiress. Finnick and I won easily. We slowly worked our way up the difficulty ladder. When we got to Cashmere and Gloss, we were tired and sweating. I was going after Cashmere when she got me on my back.

Normally, if it wasn't partnered, it would've been the end. But Finnick shoved her off me and pulled me off the ground.

"Thanks. Switch?" I asked as he nodded. If Finnick could eliminate Cashmere, then the two of us could handle Gloss separately.

I started by judo-flipping Gloss. He landed on his butt with a thud. He seemed a little dazed. Cashmere got Finnick in a headlock and was whispering something to him. It seemed fairly flirtatious and I got a little jealous.

And then the cat claws came out. I threw myself at Cashmere and she was forced to let Finnick go. And then, enraged by her attitude, I judo-flipped her off the mat and she was taken out.

"Why didn't I just do that to begin with?" I asked.

"Watch out." Finnick said flipping me- literally flipping me- over his shoulder and putting me behind him. Gloss was waiting for the right moment to attack. My back was turned, Finnick was distracted. It was perfect timing- almost.

Finnick was almost mechanical. But he wasn't slipping up. I could only stand there and watch, thoroughly impressed. Gloss was clearly the bigger competitor, but he wasn't fast enough.

After twenty minutes and a water break, Finnick got Gloss off the mat.

"Good work, partner." I said, handing Finnick a cup of water. He grinned and chugged.

"Aria, why didn't you partner with one of us?" Gloss demanded.

"Did you really expect me to partner against my fiancée?" I asked raising an eyebrow. Finnick grinned and grabbed my hand.

"I'd better get going on the weapons. The only reason they keep me around is because they see how much they'd lack without me." I said.

"Good luck." Finnick said as I grinned and went off to knives and agility. Those were my best stations. I went to axes, but they were way heavier than knives were. I went to swords and crushed the trainer.

And then I went to snares. It was an excuse to talk to someone outside of the Careers.

"How's it going?" I asked joining Finnick.

"It's going. What about you? Did they come crawling back to you yet?" Finnick asked.

"No. I think I need to challenge one of them individually." I said.

"Go for Cashmere. She's the strongest at hand-to-hand, its girl on girl, and it'll get you the most credit." Finnick said.

"True, but Brutus is heavier." I said.

"I'm telling you. Go for Cashmere." Finnick said as I nodded. I stepped up on the hand-to-hand combat block.

"Cashmere, I'm challenging you to a practice duel. Woman-to-woman." I said smirking.

Of course she had to accept, or else she'd look weak. She started out really strong and got me in a headlock. But I elbowed her in the gut and she let me go. I started going at her. I was too fast. She didn't even see me coming. And then she landed on her back and was down for ten seconds.

Brutus grinned and shot me a thumbs up. Gloss nodded his head approvingly.

Training ended on that happy note. The Careers seemed more composed. We definitely knew what we were going to do in the arena.

I showered off before the meeting and was actually pretty excited for the meeting. We would be discussing what we were doing for the Gamemakers tomorrow in the private sessions.

And two days from now, I would be married. The thought of marriage brought tears to my eyes. I wasn't that sad.I was just shocked. I didn't think I would ever get married! And I mean ever. I don't know if people realize this, but I'm not exactly appealing to most people and I tend to scare them off with my crude sense of humor and sarcasm.

After I freshened up and hung out with Cashmere, Gloss, and Brutus, I went out to the meeting.I was kind of excited for the meeting. Here, a group of people related to me and I could tell them almost anything. We already pretty much have to trust each other with our lives.

"Aria, I don't really think it matters what you do for us tomorrow. You could basically do whatever you wanted." Plutarch said as I nodded and sat down. I guess for some people it mattered.

"Hey Aria? I just want to ask. But if it comes down to me and the Careers, will you kill me?" Cecelia asked suddenly. She was already planning her death?! How was I supposed to say yes to killing someone.

The room grew quiet and waited for my answer. I guess it would be insulting to anyone's memory if I left them to the Careers. I was technically signed up to kill everyone in this room if it came down to it.

"Why, Cecelia? Don't you think you can live?" I asked gently.

"I just want to be ready. And if the Careers get me, they'll make it long and painful. I just want it to be over quickly. Can you do that?" Cecelia asked.

"Yes, I will do it. If it is needed." I said.

"Would you do it for me? I don't want Brutus coming anywhere near me with a spear." Chaff asked.

"Sure. Anyone else?" I asked. Blight raised his hand and Johanna instantly smacked it down. Everyone glanced at each other and a few more hands went up.

"Fine." I said numbly. If I really was supposed to kill my friends, it would be with no emotions. At least until the deed is done.

After that, we were eating dinner.

"Aria, tomorrow at the meeting, wear comfortable shoes." Plutarch said.

"Why?" I asked.

"We've got to get you ready for the big dance." Plutarch said.

"With Finnick? It's only Finnick; we can sway around all we want for the first dance." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"No, they do different things in the Capitol. When people get married here, the first dance is with the President." Plutarch said.

"I have to dance with Snow? Isn't that a threat to a tribute?" I demanded, getting keyed up.

"He isn't seen as a threat to people here. You don't have to dance with him for very long." Plutarch said, as if that made this suddenly better. I still had to dance with a disgusting excuse for a man who smelled like blood.

"I have a question. How much alcohol can I consume?" I asked as people laughed. They thought I was kidding. There was no way I was staying sober just to dance with Snow!

"As soon as you finish dancing, you can drink to your heart's content." Haymitch said grinning. I sighed.

"Aria, it'll only be one song." Finnick said.

"So you knew about this? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I demanded.

"I thought it wouldn't be that big of a deal." Finnick said.

"Sure, I'm only dancing with someone who poisons people for a living!" I said shrilly.

"Don't freak out, Aria. It'll be fine. It's not like he'll pull you somewhere and question you." Haymitch said.

"He will! I did something bad, years ago. And now, it's biting me in the butt." I said.

"What did you do?" Plutarch asked.

"Nothing, she's just kidding." Finnick said quickly. I glared at him and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Aria, this is absolutely unavoidable. I am sorry, but you _have_ to dance with President Snow. No exceptions!" Plutarch said.

Needless to say, I glared at Plutarch and Haymitch for the rest of the meeting.

I walked with Finnick and Mags out of the meeting.

"Perk up, sunshine." Finnick said.

"Don't call me sunshine. And why should I?" I demanded.

"As soon as your song with Snow ends, I'll save you." Finnick said as I let out a sigh and nodded.

Something about Finnick saving me from Snow made my cheeks get red. I mean, I'm an independent woman and don't need anyone to save me. But something about not having to save myself was seriously attractive. And the fact that Finnick, my attractive husband, had to save me was nice, too.

Wait, _did I just call Finnick attractive?_

* * *

><p>YAY! Another chapter a day. Sadly, I don't think I'll have one out until Friday. What can I say? It's a late Tuesday night update! What more could you want?<p>

Slowly- very slowly- I think we'll begin to see Aria's caring side and her passionate/angry side in longer strides. So that's something to look forward to. And she's just starting to warm up on the idea of Finnick ;) where will I take it next?

**Thanks to: **Poisonpen19, zamzym, and Millenia-the-wings-of-valmar for adding this story to their favorites! You're all rock stars!

**spiffiness114:**I'm glad someone could appreciate the very witty humor I put in! :) Thank you for the kind review! Have a good week!

**Green-NaNa-Neko89:**Was this chapter a little better as far as Finnick/Aria? I promise they'll have some special 'moments' very, very soon. I feel a little better about this chapter than I did about the last one. And thanks for answering the question! To be completely honest, I miss updating daily :) it was like a major stress relief! Thank you again for reviewing. Your endless support is greatly appreciate and I don't know if I can say thank you enough. Have a good week!

Anyone have any suggestions on the plot? Anything they want to see? Another kiss or something like that? Let me know!

I hope everyone has a fantastic rest of the week!

-GirlonFire


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter**_ **_8  
><em>**_Heartless_

"Alright, Aria. You're waltzing. Try to look somewhat poised and graceful." Plutarch said. He was forced to be my practice dance partner.

Finnick was playing the music. I looked down at my feet. I had two left feet when it came to dancing. Plutarch got his toes smashed many times today. I felt somewhat bad, and then got over it quickly.

"Alright, you're doing well. Snow is old and can't toss you around so much." Finnick said.

"Snow tosses around everyone he comes into contact with." I said shaking my head. Plutarch laughed and I stepped on his foot again. I lost track of how many times I've mangled Plutarch's feet.

"Go get ready for the private sessions. We'll finish this after." Plutarch said.

"Plutarch, I'm sorry for stepping on your toes." I said shyly.

"It's fine as long as you don't step on President Snow's toes." He said as I nodded. Finnick and I went off to go to our private sessions.

We sat in District order. Gloss was going first. This was the first time I've ever seen him nervous. His eyes were bloodshot and he was pretty pale. He came out looking like he won the lottery. Cashmere went in shortly after Gloss. She was better at containing her emotions.

Brutus grinned and went in, oozing confidence. My knee started to nervously shake.

"Aria?" Beetee asked, concerned.

"I'm okay." I said, stroking my side-braid. I was jittering with nerves. Brutus came out and I put on my mask. I was calm, cool, and collected. I walked in and kept my cool stature.

"Ariadne Stone, District Two." I said giving a curtsey. Plutarch nodded and winked at me. I went for knives and hurled them everywhere. I could've walked out right then, but the Gamemakers were watching me still.

By this point, they weren't even drunk or delirious. So I kind of had to earn my score. I know Plutarch would try to convince them if I goofed up. I went to swords and let out a sigh.

Why was I even picking up a sword? I balanced the weight perfectly and began going to town. I heard the Peacekeepers gasp. I forgot that I was publicly sworn to never pick up a sword during my Victory Tour in the Capitol.

They seemed thoroughly shocked. I diced up a dummy with my sword and stabbed another with a sharp knife. I got through most of the dummies and did the exact moves I did at my Games when I won.

I curtseyed and left the Gamemakers thoroughly shell-shocked. I beamed and walked out.

Everyone watched me as I left. I hung out with the Careers for a while. We ate lunch at my floor and got ready to watch the scores. I felt my anxiety pick up. My heart was pounding and I began to stress-sweat.

Estella sat in the armchair and we took up the couch. Winston and my prep team members were watching behind us.

Brutus only got a nine! They were strict this year! Oh no...

"Ariadne Stone earned a score of... eleven." Caesar Flickerman said as I began choking on air. How did I score higher than Brutus? Gloss and Cashmere both got tens, too.

"Excuse me." I said, unable to hide my grin. I walked calmly to the stairs and ran up them. Why was I so happy about this? I got the same score when I was twelve. I ran to the District Four floor and walked in.

"Good job, Aria. I knew you'd be fine." Finnick said pulling me into a hug. I grinned and looked at his face. He wore a casual, flirty smile that was very easygoing. But he was also kind of pale. He seemed to be sweating a little. Finnick really didn't have to worry about his training score, so he couldn't be nervous. He was a little shaky, as well.

"Are you feeling alright? You look sick." I said.

I instantly went into Nurse Aria mode and put my fingers on Finnick's forehead. He was abnormally warm.

"You're sick." I said.

"So what? Mags was doctoring me, but she had to leave to go find Plutarch for something." Finnick said as I grabbed both of his hands in mine. I led him to the couch.

"Sit down and rest." I demanded.

"Are you going to nurse me? What happens if you get sick?" Finnick asked.

"Then I give it to the Careers. Oh darn." I said dripping with sarcasm. Finnick laughed, but that led to a coughing fit.

"We're out of medicine." Finnick said.

"Did Mags give you any?" I asked.

"No, I think she was talking to Plutarch to get more." Finnick said.

"I'll just go get some from my room." I said shrugging my shoulders. People from District Two didn't use medicine. Ever. That's how we stayed so wealthy most of the time. We just didn't let ourselves use money or ask the Capitol for any.

"Come right back." Finnick said meeting my gaze. He seemed so sad!

"Okay, I'll be back in like five minutes." I said taking the stairs down. Everyone was sitting here.

"Estella do we have any medicine?" I asked.

"Are you getting sick?" She asked, panicking and going into mommy-mode.

"No, Finnick is. They're all out. Can I take some of ours?" I asked.

She smiled and handed me some of the liquid medicines.

"Thanks." I said going upstairs. I walked into Finnick's room and he was on the couch.

"Hey, Finnick. Wake up." I said kneeling in front of him.

He groaned and shook his head. He turned on his side, so his back was to me.

"If you don't wake up, I can't give you the medicine or take your temperature. You know, if the thermometer doesn't go in your mouth, it goes in the other end?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

Finnick turned over and I put the thermometer under his tongue.

He had a 102.3 degree fever. I went to wash up the thermometer and put it in the sink. I made chicken broth and warm water with honey and lemon. Call it a hunch, but I'm pretty sure lemon and honey soothes throats.

I brought over the stuff.

"I don't want to swallow anything." Finnick said shaking his head.

"I know. But this'll help you. It's only chicken broth and warm water." I said gently.

_"Aria_." Finnick said exasperated. We shared a look and he let out a sigh. He can't resist the puppy dog look. No one can.

He reached for the broth. His hands were shaking, though. I pulled it away and he sighed.

"I'll do it." I said gently.

"If you're going to feed me, I should get sick more often." Finnick said. I rolled my eyes and he grinned.

"I think that's enough soup for now." I said.

"What's in the mug?" Finnick asked.

"I told you. Warm water with lemon and honey." I said as he nodded. I held the mug to his lips and made him drink.

"If it counts for anything, you're a better nurse than Mags is." Finnick said. By this point, I think he was highly delirious.

"I can't see that. Mags is so gentle and motherly" I said putting the mug down.

"And you're pretty, too." Finnick said, continuing on.

"Not pretty enough though, huh?" I asked.

"I think you're pretty enough. You're pretty enough for me." Finnick said grinning in a daze. I think the fever was really affecting him. I rolled my eyes again and let the delirious comment roll off of me. I got a blanket from a linen closet and pulled it up to Finnick's chin. I tucked him and he let out a sigh.

"I'll get your medicine." I said quietly.

Finnick yawned and nodded.

I poured the liquid cough syrup into a cup and put it to Finnick's mouth. He chugged and nodded.

"Next?" He asked.

"That's it for now. I don't want to give you too much." I said as Finnick nodded. He yawned again and I wiped the sweaty hair off his forehead. He fell asleep, too. I continued to wipe the sweaty hair off his forehead and he smiled in his sleep.

I sat down so I was leaning against the couch and let myself drift off. My head fell on my shoulder and I sighed.

"Aria, wake up." Finnick said, shaking my shoulder.

"Are you going to throw up? Sick? Need more medicine?" I asked springing awake.

"No, it's time to go to bed. You don't need to be sore before the Games." Finnick said as I sighed and nodded.

I got up, feeling the achy pain in my back. I grabbed Finnick's hand and he laced his fingers around mine. I think I was so tired; I was initiating a physical relationship. Finnick practically dragged me to his bed and made me get under the covers.

I fell asleep almost instantly. Out like a flash. But why did I even stay here with Finnick? I'm sure Mags wandered back eventually, she could have taken care of him. I think we were asleep and didn't hear Mags walk in. But more to the story, why did I even give Finnick half of my medicine? Was I growing a heart for him?

* * *

><p>I feel like this chapter was a little bit of a filler. But because it's almost 10 p.m. and I have school at 6 tomorrow morning, I'm going to have to skip the whole ordeal about thanking everyone individually this time! I will for sure next time!<p>

This chapter came out incredibly fast. So please forgive any mistakes with grammar/spelling stuff. I know I'm a little late on my update this time- I promised everyone an update on Friday and it is now Monday. So I'm really sorry, but it will get easier and more frequent... eventually. I promise!

Thanks for ready and all the support! I truly love everyone of you and am incredibly grateful that you all like the story and have supported it for 8 chapters! And I promise I'll thank everyone properly in the next chapter. I feel bad now.

But because I didn't thank anyone here, you have earned a sneak peak into chapter 9:

_Winston woke me in the morning. Finnick was still sleeping._

_"Aria, you have to go get ready for the wedding pictures. Finnick's stylist will wake him in a few hours. But you have to get ready. You take longer." Winston said, grabbing my wrist and pulling me off. He seemed somewhat distant._

_"Why so quiet?" I asked._

_"What all did you and Finnick do last night?" Winston asked, suddenly._

_"Nothing! He was just sick and I was taking care of him." I said shaking my head._

_"I bet you were." Winston said, pulling me off to the prep room. And then I saw it. My wedding dress. _

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading everyone! I'm super excited for Chapter 9 and then the Games! It should be good! Have a great week, everyone! -GirlonFire<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9  
><strong>__Distance_

Winston woke me in the early morning. Finnick was still sleeping, I was groggy, and I could hear Mags snoring away in her room.

"Aria, you have to go get ready for the wedding pictures. Finnick's stylist will wake him in a few hours. But you have to get ready. You take longer." Winston said, grabbing my wrist and pulling me off. He seemed somewhat distant.

"Why so quiet?" I asked.

"What all did you and Finnick _do _last night?" Winston asked, suddenly.

"Nothing! He was just sick and I was taking care of him." I said shaking my head.

"I bet you were." Winston said, pulling me off to the prep room. And then I saw it. My wedding dress.

To say it was the biggest thing I've ever seen was an understatement. It was fluffy and had a lot of feathers. It was a one strap dress with black decorative feathers that came up the strap and then branched down over my chest and went down the skirt in an overlay. There were white feathers under the overlay, too. There was a black bow over my ribs that tied at the back.

"Why am I in the feathers? Shouldn't Everdeen be?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"You're giving Snow a subtle sign. You support Katniss and the hope." Winston said as he helped me into shoes. They weren't unbearably high this time, either! He must have heard that I was dancing. Adella and Shine walked in and they started crying. Shine began doing my hair and Adella was giving me posture lessons for my dance with the President while doing my makeup.

"I think you're ready." Winston said nodding his head.

"Gorgeous, utterly gorgeous." Shine said wiping tears off her face.

"Magnificent!" Adella said in awe. Winston grinned and we made our way to the Capitol cars. Finnick and Mags were in one and they sped off.

We went to the 'most romantic places in the Capitol' and got our wedding pictures taken. Paparazzi mobbed us and I put on a sugary sweet smile. Cameras flashed and I temporarily went blinded. It was like looking into the sun!

After pictures, Finnick and I were led into the Capitol Legal Building. They didn't call it a cathedral or anything normal like that here. It was a 'legal building'. Just one more reason why the Capitol was so strange and foreign to me.

We had to sign legal documents and then Snow walked in.

"Well that's new." Winston muttered.

"What?" I asked.

"Normally, he only shows up for the ceremony. Not the signings." Winston said as Snow grinned. I shifted uncomfortably and he seemed to be analyzing my brain.

"I must extend my blessings! How very lucky!" Snow said.

"We only have you to thank." I said grinning.

"How do you mean?" Snow asked, getting confused. Finnick nodded once. I had permission to speak my mind for now.

"Well, thanks to your Games, Finnick and I have really bonded and gotten close. Maybe your Games are good for something, after all." I said as Finnick coughed to disguise laughter. I'm pretty sure Snow would try harder to kill me in the arena now, but he couldn't do anything that the Careers wouldn't!

Snow grinned and walked away to sign some papers.

"Well don't you know how to clear a room?" Winston said chuckling.

"I've been getting Brutus and Enobaria out of my house for years." I said.

We signed a few more papers and went off to the ceremony. It was practically nothing for me. A few Capitol ladies tried to rip my skin off, but other than that: practically nothing!

We stood there and officially got married. Overall, I was kind of bored.

The Minister was President Snow and we were forced to stand in a close proximity to him. Finnick and I equally seemed to slowly inch away from Snow. At the end of the ceremony, we rushed out of there before anyone could take any pictures. I feel like Finnick and I were too repulsed by Snow to really enjoy our wedding.

And then we had to get rushed off to change in time for our interviews. It was a little bit of a crunch time. I was rushed to get dressed and get my makeup done.

I never really looked in the mirror, so I didn't know what my interview dress looked like. I know it was a long, silver dress. And my hair was done with perfection.

"We're late!" Shine squeaked as we got in cars and drove to the interview venue. Brutus was already going when we got there! I rushed backstage and got waved on. I smiled gently and took my time. My heart was pounding in my chest.

"My, my, my! You look dashing!" Caesar Flickerman said kissing my hand.

"Don't get too close Caesar. We'll make Finnick jealous." I said as everyone laughed.

"I think I can manage." Caesar said as I laughed.

"You look absolutely stunning today. You're glowing!" Caesar said as I grinned.

"Thank you. I've never felt more beautiful. And we only have President Snow to thank." I said.

"How so?" Caesar asked.

"Well, because of his Games, he allowed Finnick and me to find something in common and bond." I said.

"How do you feel about going in, knowing you might not make it out?" Caesar asked.

"Well," I said as my voice squeaked, "As long as Finnick makes it far, I'll be fine. I don't care about me. But how am I supposed to feel? The Capitol citizens have been like a second family to me since I was twelve. And you've watched me grow and mature over the years, too!" I said.

"How very true. We should miss you very much. But I don't think we should count you out yet." Caesar said.

"I don't know, Caesar. I don't have very good time management skills!" I said.

"How so?" He asked for a second time.

"Caesar, it's a day before the Games and I only just got married." I said as everyone laughed again.

"Better late than never, though. Am I right everyone?" Caesar asked as people cheered and screamed.

"Congratulations, Ms. Stone. Or should I say Mrs. Odair. We wish you well." Caesar said kissing my hand again.

"Aria Odair, everyone." Caesar said as I grinned and walked off. Beetee came on directly after me. He talked about politics and the legal part of the Hunger Games. I think he was trying to stun everyone with his big words. Wiress went on and talked about District Three.

"Aria, we have to go get ready again." Adella said.

"But I want to watch the rest." I said.

"I know, but you can later. You have to get ready for the wedding party!" Adella said as my prep team pulled me off to the bathroom and helped me change back in the wedding dress again.

We redid my makeup and hair.

"You'll have to wait for Finnick to change. You must arrive together." Estella said, joining us. I nodded and she started crying.

"Estella?" I asked.

"I'm fine." She said shaking her head and dabbing her tears away. I nodded skeptically. It was quite obvious that she wasn't fine. I'm not sure if she was just being dramatic, or something else. Capitol people are kind of unpredictable with their emotions. I can only imagine what Capitol people will do when they hear Peeta's baby bomb. They'll either cry or get overly-angry.

"Finnick is ready." Winston said, popping in. I picked up my skirt and held it in my arms. I met up with Finnick and Mags. Mags wasn't going to come with us. It was the night before the Games and she couldn't afford to lose so much energy.

She kissed my cheek and patted Finnick's arm.

"Come on. The car is around the back." Estella said.

"There's only one car?" Finnick asked.

"Of course not. It'll be Winston, Finnick, Aria, and I in one car. A second car will come for the prep team members." Estella said as we escaped through the back door.

"Alright, Aria in first." Estella said. I carefully stepped onto the foot bar on the outside of the van and tried not to get my skirt stuck in the door. Finnick handed me the rest of my skirt.

"Thank you." I said as he nodded and went around.

Winston got in the driver's seat and started the van. We left Caesar's and sped off.

"Alright, you two. You're in love." Estella said.

"Do you want me to do the talking?" Finnick asked.

"That'd be best. Snow wants to kill me." I said nodding my head.

"Remember what I said about the dancing thing. Snow is like a thousand years old, he can't toss you around too much. Just stay calm and let him lead you for a bit." Finnick said.

I nodded and looked out the window. We pulled into the large, circular driveway of Snow's mansion and Finnick opened my door for me.

"Careful, Aria. It's a little slippery." Estella said as I tightened my grip on Finnick. If I fell, I don't think I'd be able to get up.

"You're cold." Finnick said.

"I'm nervous." I said quietly.

"The dance will be fine. What's the worst that could happen?" Finnick asked as I sighed and nodded. I guess he was right. I was being silly.

Guests were waiting upon our arrival and Finnick and I cut our wedding cake. It was probably enough to feed a family for a month! The thing was bigger than I was. The cake probably weighed more than all the feathers on my dress.

Finnick and I carefully fed each other a small piece of cake. We were trying not to get each other dirty. Then we did the toasts. Estella went up first, but she was too 'emotional' to be coherent. Winston went up next and he did a good job. His was pretty funny.

Plutarch went up and his was about seeing us grow up.

And then Snow went up.

"I've never met someone as determined as Ariadne Odair. Her determination rivals her beauty. Finnick and I have been great friends since he has won and I'm glad he has found someone to tie the knot with. I thoroughly believe Ariadne and Finnick will live a long and happy life together, knowing they are perfect for the other. I'm glad I had the chance to bring these two together. And I am honored to be dancing with the bride shortly." Snow said as people clapped.

His speech was scarier. Finnick and I seemed shocked, but numbly clapped.

"And now we will be holding the first dance." A Capitol attendant said. I sucked in a breath.

"Good luck. I'll be with Johanna nearby." Finnick said as I nodded once. I found President Snow and he gave me his hand. I tried to find everyone, but I couldn't see anyone in the mix of bright colors. Where were Finnick and Johanna? I couldn't see much of anything in the bright colors. All I know is that Snow was holding me too close for comfort.

Finnick lied when he told me Snow couldn't toss me around. Snow was one insane dancer. It was absolutely nauseating. For about three minutes, everything got blurry and I got severely motion sick.

"You look beautiful in your dress. It appears that your stylists were inspired by Katniss." Snow said.

"Thank you, but it was my idea. Why not?" I asked shrugging my shoulders.

"Mrs. Odair, do not try to be noble. Do not protect my citizens when they have clearly gone against my orders. Tell me one thing, though. Do you truly love Mr. Odair?" Snow asked.

"I'm marrying him, aren't I?" I asked.

"That doesn't answer the question. You could be in a reluctant marriage. They happen more than you know. Do you know what will happen if one of you were to claim that you didn't love the other?" Snow asked.

"I have a feeling you'll tell me." I said.

"Riots. Rebellion. Ms. Stone, it's too much drama for the Capitol. With Everdeen's baby and your marriage. It's too much." Snow said.

"President Snow, drama is the Capitol's forte. If anyone can handle everything, they can. You should have some faith in your people." I said as we started slowing down.

"Answer the questions. Do you honestly and truly love him?" Snow asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"Does he honestly love you?" Snow asked.

"I should hope so." I said.

"I would not be too sure. Does the name Annie Cresta ring a bell to you?" Snow asked.

"Of course I know about Annie. It is truly heart-wrenching about how everything turned out." I said.

Snow clicked his tongue to the roof of his mouth, but didn't say anything else.

When the dance finally ended, I let out a breath. I could distinctly smell the blood and sores on President Snow. I felt my throat close up.

"May I cut in?" Finnick asked. He was a sight for sore eyes.

"Absolutely." President Snow said, gleefully. I let out a breath I was holding and President Snow left to be 'social'.

"You look green." Finnick said.

"Snow only threw me around like a doll." I said quietly.

Finnick didn't say anything else for a long time. We just kind of swayed around and went in circles.

"At least you smell better." I said as Finnick laughed. It was a nice sound, like music almost. But it was better.

Finnick didn't really like me like that, I could tell. But at least he wasn't letting our 'marriage' make him sad. He was still upset with Annie and he just needed more time than we had. Needless to say, I couldn't like Finnick. Not when he wasn't ready. But that doesn't mean I wasn't ready. I think I was in love with Finnick.

The party ended sometime around one in the morning and I was thoroughly exhausted. Finnick and I piled back in the Capitol car, but Estella handed me pajamas and I changed. I took off my heels and walked through Snow's mansion barefoot.

I fell asleep with my head on Finnick's shoulder and didn't bother waking up. We got to the training center and hit the speed bump too quickly. I jolted awake and climbed out of the car, groggily.

"Goodnight, Finnick. I'll see you in the morning." I said, going to my floor and dragging myself to bed. I fell asleep on top of the covers and didn't wake up until Estella shook me awake in the morning.

"Wake up, Aria. It's the Hunger Games." She said as we left the training center and boarded a hovercraft. This was it! The moment everyone was anxiously waiting for. Nothing could stop this now.

"Give me your arm." A woman said with a long needle. I did obediently and she activated my tracker. It didn't hurt that much, only a little. We stopped somewhere and Winston and I split off.

"You're in a wet suit this year. I take it there will be a lot of water. Maybe an ocean or something. Other than that, you can expect hot and tropical climates. I don't know what to tell you." Winston said shrugging his shoulders.

"Thank you." I said quietly.

"I'm here for you, Aria. Just do whatever you need to in the Games. You're my inspiration." Winston said as I smiled and hugged him.

"We'll see each other again, Winston." I said as he smiled and nodded.

"Ten seconds." A voice said from the tube.

"This is it." I sighed.

"You'll do great. I know you will. I know how you feel about the Career tributes, but I know you'll be just fine." Winston said as I forced a smile and stepped in the tube. I started rising and I waved goodbye.

This was it. This is the 75th Annual Hunger Games and the Third Quarter Quell.

* * *

><p>This was so long to write! But I'm so glad everything can start picking up now that the Games are starting. Sooo excited!<p>

Thank you: 09fawkes, DayDreamer1212, TheGirlWhoCan'tLetGo, and shopgirllaura for adding this story to their favorites.

Thank you: DreamerEverBroken, EidenLo, TheGirlWhoCan'tLetGo, and ZoeSone for following this story!

**Green-NaNa-Neko89**: Yeah, the last one was really short. But I really liked the content in the chapter. This was a little bit longer, but there was also more going on. I think I'm more excited for the Games now. Thank you so much for the loyal support and reviews! You're like the best reader/reviewer ever! Have a great week (because I sure won't).

**I take my standardized tests Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday this week. The plus side: I go to school at 6-10 A.M. and go home after the tests (more time to write). The down side: I take a standardized test for the country that calculates how much I've been doing in school and if I've been retaining knowledge.**

Needless to say, my schedule is pretty jacked up right now. So with that being said, maybe an update after the testing (?). Wish me luck everyone! Have a great week, though!

Thanks for reading!

-GirlonFire


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**  
>Fish Out of Water- Finnick's Point of View<em>

I don't think I've ever seen someone so beautiful. Aria looked absolutely stunning, if not a little out-of-place, in her Capitol wedding gown. The look on her face, though, was priceless! She looked utterly horrified. As much as the Capitol citizens tried, they couldn't compare to her beauty.

"You look nice." I muttered. Why was I muttering? It's not like I'm shy or anything. I make the women feel shy.

"Thanks." Aria said as a faint blush bloomed on her cheeks. She looked at the floor and twiddled her thumbs. Why is she so nervous around me? I wish she acted more natural. It's not like I'm going to bite her head off or anything.

We were on our way to the Capitol Legal Building. It was a plain gray building. It wasn't very exciting for our wedding venue.

Aria's stylist and escort were talking about some meaningless Capitol gossip. Mags and I got in a Capitol car and sped off. Aria and the others were following.

We went to some of the most 'romantic' places in the Capitol and took some pictures that seemed really forced. Aria and I were trying too hard to look like we had chemistry. Mags was trying to pose us in the most convenient way to get the job done fast.

We got in the cars again and drove off to the Capitol Legal Building, finally. Our detour lasted an hour of my life that was purely painful.

"You're quiet today." Aria said when I opened her door to help her out. She climbed out of the car and pulled her skirt with her. She was very rough with her skirt, though. She pulled it behind her and clenched it in her fist.

"What are you staring at?" Aria asked.

"I don't know." I said, grabbing her hand. Normally, when Plutarch made us rehearse, we had problems with our thumbs. But this time, we managed to hold hands and not look completely awkward. Aria tightened her grip as we were ascending the stairs. We were welcomed inside by a glaring female. She glared strictly at Aria and smiled at me.

I think she was one of my clients, too! And she was about ready to tear Aria to shreds. Naturally, Aria glared back at her.

"Welcome, welcome." Some purple guy said. He walked us to a desk. Estella was our witness and we had to sign a lot of papers.

"I didn't know you're left handed." I said while we were signing. Aria was writing with her left hand! I always assumed she was right-handed because she threw knives right-handed.

"I'm both." Aria said with a small smile. She finished reading through the marriage terms and we were escorted out into the lobby. Someone came in, though, and blocked the door.

It was President Snow.

"Well that's new." Winston, Aria's stylist, muttered.

"What?" Aria asked.

"Normally, he only shows up for the ceremony. Not the signings." Winston said as Snow grinned. Aria shifted and tightened her grip on my hand. Snow studied the exchange and grinned. He stared at Aria for a long time before saying anything. Aria looked at me pleadingly. She was asking to sass the President. What could he honestly do to her, though? It was the day before the Hunger Games and was allied with the Careers.

I nodded once and Aria smiled.

"I must extend my blessings! How very lucky!" Snow said.

"We only have you to thank." Aria said grinning. Something about her tone was bitterly sweet, though.

"How do you mean?" Snow asked, getting confused. Aria let out a sigh of relief and appeared to be thinking how to word something.

"Well, thanks to your Games, Finnick and I have really bonded and gotten close. Maybe your Games are good for something, after all." Aria said.

I coughed to disguise laughter. She must be pretty suicidal or tired of all the drama. Snow was going to massacre her in the arena. But what could he honestly do? The Careers pretty much had her death planned. Snow grinned and walked away to sign some papers.

He acted too calmly about her little moment. He was planning something! Something was going to happen. He was publicly going to denounce the wedding and not let us get married. Now I was panicking.

"Well don't you know how to clear a room?" Winston said chuckling.

"I've gotten Brutus and Enobaria out of my house for years." Aria said.

I chuckled and shook my head.

On the way to our ceremony, a few of my fans actually tried to touch Aria! They wanted to physically harm her. Winston and I both separated my fans from Aria as much as we could, but one of my lady-fans grabbed her wrist.

"Hello." Aria said smoothly.

"You can't do this to me! My husband is always gone! I _need_ Finnick; you can't take him away from me!" She shrieked.

"Why don't you talk with your husband and tell him how you feel?" Aria suggested. Normally, she didn't try to talk with my fans back.

"Tell him how I feel?" The fan asked, quieting down.

"Yes, it can't hurt. And at least he'll know about how you feel." Aria said.

The fan let go of Aria's wrist and we continued to get inside to the ceremony.

"What was that?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know. I feel bad for ones like that." Aria said, shrugging her shoulders.

"You feel bad for them?" I asked.

"Well, yeah. I mean, they're neglected by their husbands and they just wanted your company. Imagine if they actually talked about their feelings like people in the Districts do. We'd all be the same!" Aria said.

It made sense, but it'd never work. The Capitol people pride themselves on being above us. We went to the ceremony and it wasn't as glorious as the Capitol made it out to be. There are a lot of extravagant things in the Capitol and weddings weren't one of them.

It was a standard wedding from the Districts. I could tell Aria wasn't very impressed with the standards and neither was I. Snow was our minister and he smelled especially bad today. Aria and I both seemed to slowly inch away from him. I was holding my breath for five-minute intervals.

As soon as the wedding ended, I pulled Aria out of there quickly and we walked out before many people could take pictures.

"We've got to go, like now! We're running late on the interviews." Estella said shrilly.

"Who are they on?" I asked.

"Caesar just started the introduction! And Aria is four people in. She can't be late!" Estella said.

Winston picked up the pace driving back and we were rushed. Aria had to start getting ready in the backseat. Her prep team whisked her off at the interview venue and they hurried to get ready.

I was dressed as a pirate. I thought it looked kind of tacky. I mean, it was genuine District Four clothing. But it made me feel a little homesick.

"Hey, how'd the wedding go?" Johanna asked.

"Fine. I think Aria is hesitating a bit." I said. Aria was pulling away and I couldn't figure out why.

"Well you're hesitating too. You still love Annie. You don't want to, but you do." Johanna said wisely.

"You sound like Aria." I grumbled, crossing my arms. So what if I did still love Annie? I can't let it get in the way of my job!

"Only because she knows what she's talking about." Johanna said shrugging her shoulders. Her tree foundation shook when she shrugged her shoulders and I smiled. It looked like the tree was caught in an earthquake.

And then Aria finally got here. She looked... I can't even describe it. It was too beautiful for words. She came down the stairs, holding the hem of her slim, long skirt. She easily got everyone's attention. Every male in a twenty-mile radius would be staring at her!

Her hair was curled to perfection and it was tied in an up-do. It looked silvery in the stage lights. Her eyes were sparkling and beautiful. She seemed to notice everyone staring at her and her cheeks went slightly pink. If I thought she was beautiful this morning, this is what stunning looks like!

"Finnick are you listening?" Johanna asked.

"Yeah." I said, distractedly. Johanna followed my gaze.

"Aria cleaned up nicely, huh?" Johanna asked, nudging my arm. Johanna grinned and I rolled my eyes.

As soon as Aria got down here, she was ushered backstage for her interview. Brutus was already going by the time she got here. We didn't have time to talk and I was grateful. I wasn't sure what I would say if I had the time.

Normally, I plan out all my conversations. I can prepare to make women swoon in the Capitol, but Aria was different. She didn't fall for my constant flirting. I don't think she realizes that I flirt with her so much.

I missed Aria's entire interview, thinking about Aria. That sounds ridiculous! Beetee went on and made everyone over contemplate the use of big words. Wiress went on and talked about District Three. And then I went on.

My interview started normally with the cheeky Finnick-Caesar banter. It was carefree and easy. But then, I recited my poem. They were making a newly married man recite a love poem to a crowd of women? It isn't the worst thing I've ever done.

As soon as I get off stage, I have to go get ready for the wedding party. I assume Aria is already getting ready. And surprisingly, I'm done before her! Her prep team came out and she followed. I don't know how they all fit in the small bathroom with such minimal room.

Mags joined me sometime while I was waiting. She patted my arm and I smiled. Mags wasn't coming. She had a meeting with Plutarch about the last plan in the arena. She kissed Aria's cheek gently.

"Come on. The car is around the back." Estella said.

"There's only one car?" I asked. I don't think Aria would fit with all of us in one car.

"Of course not. It'll be Winston, Finnick, Aria, and I in one car. A second car will come for the prep team members." Estella said as we escaped through the back door.

It was dark and cold. But we found the car. Winston got around to the drivers' side and unlocked the car.

"Alright, Aria in first." Estella said. We had to practically lift Aria in. I collected the rest of her skirt in armfuls and handed it to her.

"Thank you." She said quietly. I nodded and went around to the other side. I got in and Winston sped off. The others were following behind us. We began making our way to President Snow's mansion.

"Alright, you two. You're in love." Estella said.

"Do you want me to do the talking?" I asked. Aria probably shouldn't strike up conversation with Snow until she had to. He was probably still brooding about the conversation they had earlier.

"That'd be best. Snow wants to kill me." Aria said, keeping the tone light.

"Remember what I said about the dancing thing. Snow is like a thousand years old, he can't toss you around too much. Just stay calm and let him lead you for a bit." I said. I think she was a little nervous. She looked out the window and watched as we pulled into President Snow's mansion.

I got out and opened her door.

"Careful, Aria. It's a little slippery." Estella said. Aria almost slipped on the foot bar! I tightened my grip on her and carefully helped her down. She had a tight hold on my arm and stayed a little behind me.

"You're cold." I said, trying to make conversation.

"I'm nervous." Aria said quietly.

"The dance will be fine. What's the worst that could happen?" I asked as Aria sighed and nodded.

Hundreds of elite Capitol citizens appeared to be waiting for us. They cheered when we entered and we made our way to cut the cake. It was taller than I was! It probably weighed more than Aria did with her wedding dress on! Aria and I tried to neatly feed each other a small piece of cake and people cooed.

And then it was time for the toasts. Estella started the toasts, rambling about how she has seen Aria grow from the small twelve-year old to a twenty-two year old. She got really emotional and no one could understand her.

Winston went up and joked about Aria's terrible fashion sense and her hairy legs. He did a good job making us laugh. Plutarch talked about it being an honor to work with us. And then Snow went up. His speech was properly terrifying.

"I've never met someone as determined as Ariadne Odair. Her determination rivals her beauty. Finnick and I have been great friends since he has won and I'm glad he has found someone to tie the knot with. I thoroughly believe Ariadne and Finnick will live a long and happy life together, knowing they are perfect for the other. I'm glad I had the chance to bring these two together. And I am honored to be dancing with the bride shortly." Snow said as people clapped.

Aria and I shared a really terrified look and numbly clapped along.

And then it was time for the first dance. Aria reluctantly got up and she was shaking. I went to go dance with Johanna for a while.

"How's your wedding going?" Johanna asked as we began swaying to a slow song that they must have put on.

"It just took a turn for the scary side." I said.

"At least you're not dancing with Snow." Johanna said. I nodded in agreement. We talked for a while. Just about random things that didn't necessarily make sense. But it felt good. I didn't have to pretend to be in love with Johanna, I could be me.

"So tell me the truth, Finnick, do you still love Annie?" Johanna asked suddenly.

"Of course." I said.

"Let me rephrase that. Are you _in love_ with Annie?" Johanna asked.

Johanna and I shared a look and she grinned.

"Finnick, this is great!" Johanna said.

"No it isn't." I said shaking my head.

"Look, the road to the victory doesn't matter. All that matters is the victory! And this is it. You love her, Finnick." Johanna said.

"She's hesitant though. I think she thinks I still love Annie." I said.

"I know she does. But leave it to me." Johanna said.

"No, enough interference. Just leave it to fate." I said.

Johanna nodded and we didn't say anything for a while. We just kind of swayed in a circle.

"Do you see Aria and Snow behind me? They aren't behind you." Johanna said suddenly.

"No." I said turning so I could see everywhere behind Johanna.

"We lost them!" Johanna groaned.

"How do we know he hasn't poisoned her?" Johanna asked. My pulse started racing. We really had to find Aria! I can't believe we lost her. I was focused on Johanna's interrogation too much.

"Split up. We'll cover more ground." She said. She went one way, I went the other. I looked through swarms of brightly colored people and didn't find her.

"Finnick, I found them." Johanna said, grabbing my wrist and pulling me through the crowds.

Snow was completely tossing Aria around and she looked pale!

"I have to save her, Johanna. She looks like she's going to be sick!" I said, going to cut in.

"May I cut in?" I asked politely. From the look Snow and I shared, though, it wasn't a question.

"Absolutely." Snow said, joyfully. He was too _happy_. That's how I know something bad happened between them.

"You look green." I said as Aria and I swayed. She seemed to be shaking even more now.

"Snow only threw me around like a doll." She said shyly. Color was beginning to slowly return to her face, but she still looked a bit green.

"At least you smell better." She said as I laughed. She smiled and I let out a sigh of relief. She would be fine for now.

Aria and I were left to dance for a while. Estella found us and handed Aria pajamas. Aria went to change out of her dress in a bathroom. While Aria changed, I was working on saying goodbye and keeping good social standards to the Capitol people. If they liked Aria so much, Snow couldn't do anything bad to her.

Johanna, Blight, Chaff, Woof, and Cecelia left about half an hour before.

Winston pulled the car up to the front door and we piled in. Aria let out a yawn and sighed. She looked absolutely exhausted. Even more than I did.

Winston started talking to Estella in hushed tones, but I wasn't really paying attention. I only started listening when Aria's head bumped into my shoulder. Her breaths were slow and warm in my neck.

We hit a speed bump too quickly at the training center and Aria sprang awake.

"We're here!" Estella said, too cheerfully. I rolled my eyes and climbed out.

"Goodnight Finnick. I'll see you tomorrow morning." Aria said, dragging herself to the elevator and heading up. I went to my floor and barely made it to my bed before falling asleep.

It was such a long and emotional day; I didn't even remember that the Hunger Games were tomorrow! Mags woke me up in the very early morning and made us sit down and eat together. We got in a hovercraft and it was just us.

"Give me your arm." A Capitol woman said, sticking my tracker in.

We were split up and I got dressed in a wet suit. I could assume that there would be a lot of water in the arena this year. My stylist began rattling off random facts about the wet suit and how it could imply tropical weather. Maybe I did something good to deserve this? Maybe my years of sleeping with Capitol citizens were finally paying off!

I got in the tube, waving goodbye to my stylist and slowly was propelled upwards. I took a deep breath and squinted in the sunlight.

This was the 75th Annual Hunger Games, the Third-Quarter Quell.

* * *

><p>Well, I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! There was a problem. I tried to upload it this morning, but that clearly didn't happen. You see, I normally copy and paste my chapter files onto the text boxes, but it wasn't working! The box was really small and it didn't let me save the file due to a 'internal error' or a problem from the site. I kept trying to think of ways to update and upload, but Fanfiction just wasn't having it. But I guess it's working now. I'm not really sure if it's fixed. So if that's ever happened to anyone, please let me know what you did to fix it! It was quite the dilemma and I want to know if I can do anything to avoid it.<p>

Did everyone like Finnick's Point of View? This is something I've wanted to do for the longest time! I was really excited about this chapter! But also, I wanted to torture everyone and hold off on the Games for one more chapter. Believe me, it's coming I promise.

**TheGirlWhoCan'tLetGo:** As far as I know, I will be following the plots pretty well. I can't make any promises about Mockingjay, though. It's too far in the future for me to tell at this point. On one side, Aria is there to make small changes in some things. But I really want to stay true to other things. In other words, tune in to find out! :) have a great day/weekend! Thanks for reviewing!

**Green-Nana-Neko89:** Thanks for reviewing again! Sorry about your work being understaffed! I work at a photography studio, so I completely understand where you're coming from. I'm more of a computer person at work (Photoshop, slide shows, or whatever else) but I have to be a Photographer's Aid all the time and answer the phones. It's really distracting. I hope this chapter solves a little of the Aria/Finnick hesitance (is this the right word?) However, have a good weekend/day! :)

Thank you: TheGirlWhoCan'tLetGo and Smilin Steph for adding this story to their favorites! Thank you Sunshine4545, iamexcel, and PippaLuck for following this story! Your endless support is so amazing! Thank you for reading! :)

I hope you all have a great day/weekend!

-GirlonFire


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11:  
><strong>Angels and Demons_

The arena was round. It was like a dome or something. The cornucopia was an island in the middle of an ocean. There were ledges coming from the island, but we had to swim.

I began going through physics. If I propelled off the pedestal enough, I could land on a ledge and pull myself up. I think that was my best plan. I can't swim well enough to get straight to the island.

The countdown began and I looked around. I was sandwiched between Seeder and Beetee. Finnick was a few people away from me. Finnick met my gaze and we nodded.

Katniss looked pale and sweaty. She looked like she was crying. Her skin was blotchy and red. She seemed to be trying to catch her breath.

And then the gong sounded. In an instant, Finnick and Katniss dived into the water. I backed up as much as I could on the pedestal and took a running start. It was only a little jump to the ledge. I could land it.

Before I was ready, my feet were moving. And then I jumped. I landed successfully on the ledge and ran. I beat Katniss and Finnick there! I grabbed a backpack, some knives, and some rope. I'm sure the backpack held a lot of other snacks or something.

It was absolute chaos around me. I quietly snuck out of the cornucopia and looked around. Finnick just skewered the man from District Five. I couldn't find Bella! She was a serious threat, too.

"Finnick!" I said.

"Aria?" He asked, turning. We did a dramatic hug and I kissed him. I could practically hear the Capitol people sigh.

"Be safe. Watch out for the District Five girl." I said cupping his face and forcing him to look at me.

"I will." Finnick said as we hugged again.

"You'd better get going." I said quietly.

"Be safe, Aria. Remember about your token." Finnick said as I nodded. He ran off with Katniss, Peeta, and Mags down a ledge and into the woods.

Beetee let out a scream behind me. Bella Trent, the District Five female, plunged a knife in his back when he wasn't looking. Gloss came around and snapped her neck instantly.

"Aria, you take care of District Three." Gloss growled, stomping away to talk with Brutus and Cashmere.

"Come on, Beetee." I said grabbing his arm and sneaking him to Johanna.

"Aren't you going to take care of me?" Beetee asked.

"No, get out of here." I demanded, sending him off. Johanna, Wiress, Blight, and Beetee ran down a ledge and it was quiet. Everything was seemingly over.

"Oh look, someone was hiding in the cornucopia!" Cashmere said, pulling Cecelia out. Cecelia was equipped with a sword and she was shaking. I took a shaky breath and ran over to where they stood.

"Why don't we leave her to Aria?" Brutus grunted.

"I don't feel like killing anymore." I said. Maybe if I whined to a certain amount, they would just let her go. Cecelia's eyes widened and we had a silent conversation.

"Just make it fast." Gloss demanded as I grabbed the sword from Cecelia. Cecelia kneeled at my feet and I got ready. I pulled back the sword, ready to swing. My eyes filled with tears. Cecelia looked me in the eyes and nodded once.

And I did it. I beheaded her. I cut through her neck with the sword. Her head went flying into the water and we had to drag her body there for the hovercraft. I did it.

"Let's get going." Gloss said, collecting materials we would need. The cornucopia didn't have food or water, though. Only weapons.

The Gamemakers had the desired effect. Their weapons were like a double-edged sword, no pun intended. I could have spared Cecelia or I could have killed her. I chose the second option, though.

"Aria, are you okay?" Brutus grunted.

"Fine. It's been a while since I've used a sword." I said, weakly. I couldn't be weak around the Careers. They would stop trusting me!

"You did great!" Cashmere said grinning. I forced a smile and collected some knives and rope. I held the sword and we walked off. We walked down a ledge and into the forest. I kept track of what ledge Katniss, Peeta, Mags, and Finnick walked down and made sure we walked down the one directly across.

"Are there any sources of fresh water?" Gloss asked.

"I don't see any mud." I said.

"There won't be any rain, that's too kind of the Gamemakers. We could try to boil the water there." Brutus said.

"We can't. The high salt content would kill us." I said.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Cashmere asked.

"Ask some sponsors?" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Let's set up camp." Gloss said, assuming the role of leader. I'll have to remember to challenge him for it later.

"I'm going to set up some snares. I want to see if we can catch dinner." I said. As soon as I mentioned food, everyone seemed to perk up.

"Alright, make sure to spread them out. We could catch something other than food." Gloss said.

I pulled out the rope from my backpack and crafted it into mystery snares. Every single one was different. I hung three in every sector and explored a bit. It didn't seem so suspicious now. Maybe it was the space and being alone that calmed my suspicions, but something was very different about this arena. I couldn't put my finger on it, though.

I wandered back to camp before sundown.

"Well?" Brutus grunted.

"Everything is in place." I said as we sighed. We would have nothing to do for tonight! I'd be stuck, brewing on what I did during the day. Images and flashbacks were unavoidable. I couldn't stop reliving Cecelia's death.

I shivered and scooted closer to the fire.

"Who wants to take first watch?" Gloss asked.

"I will. I don't think I can sleep anyway. I'm too excited. My adrenaline is pounding!" I said as Brutus, Gloss, and Cashmere settled down in the leaves and shade. I leaned against a tree and let out a sigh. I had to stop and contain my feelings.

Ultimately, this was all a nightmare! It made my eyes water and my throat close. Why did I volunteer to do this?

I ran my hands nervously through my hair. I got up to walk around and went to investigate again. I made it halfway around the arena and started hearing screams. There were quick footsteps and I picked up the pace. But I was thrown on my back.

I walked straight into an invisible wall. There was gray foggy stuff, piling at the edges of the wall. I tried to maneuver my way around the wall and found my way at the bottom of a cliff.

Katniss, Peeta, and Finnick came tumbling down the cliff.

"It's okay, just relax. You'll be fine." I said to a very unattractive-looking Katniss. She was trying to wake herself up and started to twitch. She was covered in pus-filled blisters and was swollen beyond belief.

"What are you doing here? Where are the Careers?" She asked.

"Sleeping. Don't worry; I'm here to help you." I said.

"I don't need your help." She spat.

"Just get to the salt water. It heals infections and will take care of the blisters." I said as she began to army crawl her way over to the pond. Peeta began trying to follow her example and eventually got there. But Finnick was out of it, still.

"Finnick?" I asked, leaning over his head. He was trying to loosen the neck of his wet suit. It was suffocating him. He opened one eye and I looked into it.

"Are you an angel?" He asked as Katniss snorted.

"Sure, Finnick. I'm going to help you, though." I said, dragging him over to the pond.

"Why can't I become an angel?" He asked, greatly distressed.

"Because I need you to look out for Katniss and Peeta. They need your help and I need you to stay alive." I said.

"Okay." He said as we got to the pond. I slowly began to lower him into the water, despite his piercing cries. I helped him under the water and washed his blisters off. Gray puffs came out of the blisters as they disappeared from Finnick's body.

"Finnick, where is Mags?" I asked, finally realizing that she wasn't there. Was she finding food or water? Getting shade ready? I looked around, expecting to see her somewhere.

"She's dead. She died in the fog." Finnick muttered. My eyes welled up again and I nodded.

"At least I have you, though." Finnick said.

"Finnick, I have to get going. I still have work to do and so do you! But I'll try and visit again, if I can." I said as Katniss nodded once. She began taking over, trying to help Finnick. I passed Peeta with a small smile and ran off into the jungle.

I found a large birds' nest in the tree line, between the jungle and the beach. I collected four eggs inside the nest and went back to camp. It was almost sunrise and I began cooking our breakfast.

Brutus and Gloss woke up to the smell of food.

"Morning, Aria. What's for breakfast?" Brutus said, rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

"We're having eggs." I said.

"Anything happen last night?" Gloss asked.

"The old woman from Four died." I said.

"She lasted longer than I thought she would." Cashmere said as she was waking up. We ate breakfast in silence and began moving again.

I sent everyone a vibrate on the token and counted the ones back. Johanna, Finnick, Blight, Beetee, Wiress, and Chaff were okay.

"I wonder where we are." Cashmere said.

"Not sure. But do you hear the ticking?" Gloss asked as a tone of bugs swarmed us. They were mutant mosquitoes or something. Cashmere screamed and took off running. I followed shortly after.

I wasn't afraid of bugs. But I was afraid of how the bug bites would infect our bodies and poison us.

I outran Cashmere and we ran to the beach. I sighed in relief when we all got there without bites.

"What was that?" Brutus grunted, catching his breath.

"I don't know, but we can't afford to physically exert ourselves. We'd have a higher rate of dehydration in a shorter time and it wouldn't be good. We need water." I said.

"How do we get water?" Cashmere asked.

"I don't know. Stop asking stupid questions, Cash. We're all thirsty, but this is life or death. There's no mud, no fresh-water, and no other tributes. Where have they gone?" Gloss demanded. The dehydration was taking a toll on his patience.

"Gloss, it's a big arena. When I was hunting for breakfast, it took me nearly an hour to find my way back to camp! We're not doing anything wrong; we're just spread out for the time being." I said gently.

"And what happens when the Gamemakers begin to force us closer and closer?" Gloss demanded.

"That isn't going to happen yet. We still have a few more deaths to cause." I said as Gloss sighed and nodded his head. For now, the thought of death should contain his fury.

It was silent for a while. Nothing happened. And then there was a giant wave! It was seriously ten-feet tall and was vicious. The current was insane and I was glad that I wasn't attempting to swim in it.

I watched the wave form from the back of the sector across from us. It ripped across the land and into the water that surrounded the cornucopia. It hit the cornucopia with a huge splash and soaked everything. Small little ripples of waves bounced across all the sectors.

"I wonder what that was. It didn't sound like it killed anyone." Brutus said.

"I don't know, but it was weird." I said as Gloss nodded. We continued walking and I led the way this time. We walked through lunch and tried to find water. We weren't very successful, though.

I could only hope that we would find water soon. We would only last for about a day longer. And it was already beginning to take a toll on Gloss!

We needed water.

* * *

><p>I had the problem with updating again, but I figured out a little loop-hole this time. As soon as I saved the new Chapter to my Doc Manager, I went back in the file and deleted what I typed (it turns out in a weird order every time) and re-copied it. Now it seems to be working. I just hope I don't have to do that every time I update the story!<p>

**Pluv143000**: Lol thank you for asking your questions! I did realize the mistake with the skills and being twelve this morning. Aria does have moves, but she doesn't like having moves. In her Games, she killed others but she did it in a secluded/secret place and the Capitol didn't film it. As for the other question about why no one volunteered, it's actually kind of answered in the next chapter. There will be a flashback explaining some of Aria's first reaping and we'll see why no one volunteered. Thank you for reviewing and asking questions. I'm terribly sorry for any confusion! Have a good day :)

**TheGreenMockingjay: **Thank you for reviewing! I'm so glad that you like the story! Your support has been so nice! Have a great day :)

**Xenocanaan: **Thank you for reviewing! I hope this was a fast enough update, lol. Thank you for supporting this story! I hope you have a good day! :)

Thank you: TheGreenMockingjay and Xenocanaan for adding this story to their favorites! Thank you: Lou467, Safelyliving, caleb's babe, TheGreenMockingjay, Xenocanaan, abigleave, and weirdunusualchick for following this story! You're support means a lot to me.

On the contrary, though, the lack of response is kind of disappointing for Chapter 10. I thought you'd all like a chapter in Finnick's point of view. I didn't get much positive response so maybe it won't be a thing for this story. I don't know what you guys like or dislike unless you let me know somehow!

And I've started to edit Chapters 1-9 for grammatical errors/plot mistakes/ etc. So let me know if you guys see anything and want it fixed!

Thank you all for reading! Have a great day :)

-GirlonFire


	12. Chapter 12

**_Chapter 12  
><em>**_Only Human_

Our desperate attempt to find water was just that- desperate. Cashmere was extremely fatigued, Brutus was too weak to lift his own spear, and Gloss was very crabby. We were going around in circles, looking for water. We weren't hunting the other tributes, we were hunting for water. And we were failing. We weren't going to make it through the night now!

I was absolutely exhausted! I took three night guard shifts in a row. It was beginning to take a toll on me. We couldn't travel as far without stopping, we needed breaks almost every ten minutes. I layered my hair across my shoulders so my neck wouldn't burn in the heat.

"Aria, I think you're getting heat exhaustion." Brutus said. He was actually kind of concerned for me! It was touching. Maybe he wasn't so bad. I know Cashmere wasn't as bad as she let on, too. It was only Gloss. He constantly fought with me, even though I was clearly right most of the time. The other times, I had to wait to be right.

"How can you tell?" I asked, tiredly. I definitely needed some coffee or something. This was unbearable. Why did I take three night shifts in a row?

"You're pale and feverish." Brutus said as I sighed.

"We'll be fine once we get to water." I said.

"If we get to water." Cashmere muttered.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"It means you're leading us around in circles! It's your fault we haven't encountered water yet." Gloss yelled. There's the temper that I clearly hated. I don't know why Gloss let his frustrations show so much. It could only hurt him. And technically, I could use his feelings to my advantage now.

"I can't control the water!" I snapped back. It wasn't my fault that we didn't find water, it was out of my control! And now I was getting crabby. I blame Gloss.

"Calm down, you two." Brutus grunted.

I took a deep breath and let Gloss keep yelling at me. I didn't engage in him, he would mostly ignore me. I kept walking, he kept yelling. I don't know how he managed to yell for so long. No wonder his throat was drier than Katniss' sense of humor.

We walked basically the perimeter of the jungle before stopping. Gloss finally quieted down when he fell asleep and I let out a sigh.

"Sorry about him, Aria. He's just on edge. He really wants to catch Everdeen and them." Cashmere said.

"We all do. We're trying our hardest." Brutus said.

"They're too well disguised. We need a plan. Where are they most likely to hide?" I asked.

"The beach. Nothing can get them there." Cashmere said.

"So we ambush them? We have the advantage." Brutus said.

"But they're healthier than we are." I said.

"Let's just go to bed and see what we think of." Cashmere said.

"One of us has to guard." Brutus said.

"I will. You all need the rest anyway." I said shrugging my shoulders. I sat down on the ground and pulled my knees up to my chest. This was now my fourth guarding shift in a row.

I looked up at the perfect starry sky. It reminded me of the night before my first reaping. My dad was extremely drunk and he bet on everyone else's kids for the reaping. It's kind of ironic how it turned out. My dad's 'friends' persuaded everyone in the District not to volunteer for me. And I was 'lucky' and got reaped. There was the silence, followed by screams. My dad was begging for someone to volunteer but they didn't.

I was the first twelve-year-old from District Two ever sent in the Games.

"Aria, can you get a head start trying to find water? Gloss won't be so angry if he knows you're looking." Cashmere said quietly. I got up and walked through the arena. I didn't find anything! There was absolutely nothing. Cashmere wouldn't let me back to camp for a few more hours, too!

I walked to the beach and found Finnick. He was getting fish. And they had water! How? Where did they get it? I swear they were smarter than Beetee.

"Finnick!" I whispered in the wind. He spun around and found me. I smiled and walked out from the tree line. The sand was really warm on my feet and it almost felt nice.

"What are you doing here?" He asked pulling me into a hug.

"Just visiting." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"You're visiting me? _Willingly_? I thought the Careers were a vacation from me." Finnick said.

"No. They're absolutely dreadful." I said shaking my head. I moved sweaty strands of hair out of my face and squinted up at Finnick. The sun was in my eyes!

"You can eat with us this morning." Finnick said.

"I'm not too hungry, Finnick." I said.

"Aria, your stomach is normally like a black hole. What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing. I just feel kind of sick this morning. I'm pretty sure my exhaustion is catching up to me. I can fix that during the day, Finn. I'm fine." I said.

"You called me Finn?" He asked shocked. Was it that out of the norm?

"Yeah. Is there a problem?" I asked raising an eyebrow. I was really confused! Before we got married, Finnick's nickname was Fish-Boy. Man, those were the days.

"No. It's just- normally you call me whatever rude name you can think of." Finnick said.

"That was before we got married, love." I said.

"Are you sure you're not sick?" Finnick asked.

"I'm pretty positive. I feel perfectly fine, Finnick!" I said rolling my eyes. Finnick put his hand on my forehead, testing for a fever. I let out an angry sigh and waited.

"Aria, you're sick! You're so feverish; I think we could use your forehead as a fire." Finnick said.

"I'm not sick, just dehydrated." I said.

"I'll get you some water. Sit down in the shade." Finnick commanded. I did obediently. He seemed really stubborn about this, but at the same time it was kind of sweet. His concern made my heart skip a beat. What was happening to me?

I laid in the sand and wiggled me toes. I stared up at the sky and dozed off for a few minutes.

"Sit up." Finnick said helping me sit a little. I studied him and he wiped sweaty hair off my face. I reached a shaking hand up to the leaf with water.

"I'll do it." Finnick said putting the leaf to my mouth. I nodded and sipped on the water.

"Do you want more?" He asked as I nodded. I made sure to watch how he got the water.

Finnick got water from the tree! I don't know how, but he had water and it was safe!

Finnick brought back more water and I sighed again. I downed the second cup of water in a shorter time than the first. I could already feel some energy trickling back into my body.

"You're still kind of clammy." Finnick said.

"It'll get better." I said shrugging my shoulders. My voice sounded a lot better now.

"I think we should go for a swim." Finnick said.

"I can't swim, though." I said hesitantly. What if Finnick makes fun of me for not being able to swim? I mean, he's a swimming expert!

"How did you get here then?" Finnick asked very confused.

"I jumped the ledge." I said.

"Do you want to learn how to swim?" Finnick asked quietly.

"I probably should, considering the arena being surrounded by water." I said as Finnick nodded in agreement.

"I can teach you if you want." Finnick said as I nodded.

We walked down a ledge. I got a little nervous. I looked down into the waves and didn't see a thing. I don't know how deep the water is or what is in there.

"Well, it's a sink or swim world." Finnick said, pushing me off of the ledge! How did I know he would do that, though?

The water was really cold. I slowly hit the bottom of the arena. Luckily, it wasn't that deep. I propelled myself off the ground and resurfaced.

"Finnick Odair!" I snapped, propelling myself to the surface. Finnick was laughing. Katniss and Peeta were watching from the beach. This was embarrassing!

"Well, you swam up." Finnick said.

"Wrong. I propelled up from the bottom. I still don't know how to swim." I said flicking my soaking wet hair over my shoulder. It fell into the waves and Finnick smiled.

"Okay, I'll teach you." Finnick said as he jumped into the water. The waves began picking up.

"Swimming is really easy. The first thing to learn is how to float." Finnick said.

"Float? How hard could it be?" I asked, shrugging my shoulders.

Floating turned out to be kind of hard. It was too boring and I was too hyped up. My heart was pounding in my chest. It was actually kind of challenging. I went under in the waves and Finnick pulled me back up.

"Harder than it looks?" Finnick asked as I nodded.

I tried again and looked at the sky.

"I think you understand the art of floating for now. Let's try moving. To go forward, you float on your stomach and kick your legs and move your arms." Finnick said showing me what to do.

I copied what he did and he nodded.

"And to go backwards, you float on your back. Then you just kick your legs and move your arms." Finnick said as I did.

"Good job! And that's basically it." Finnick said as I grinned.

"I'm a fast learner." I said smiling.

Finnick nodded his head and stared into my eyes. I stared into his eyes. My heart started thudding in my chest. Finnick was getting closer and closer. I was studying his face. We were slowly inching closer and closer together, standing in water.

Katniss and Peeta quieted. They were staring at us intensely. I don't know why, but Peeta was grinning. I think Finnick was scared though. Not of kissing me or anything, we've already done that. He was afraid of losing me like he lost Mags. I don't think he could handle it.

"Get out of the water! Quickly!" Katniss yelled as Finnick and I jumped away. Finnick turned around and I heard it before I saw it. There was a huge tidal wave coming from the opposite side of the arena.

Finnick quickly picked me up and rushed out of the water. We barely made it. I don't know how I felt: angry or impressed.

"What the hell sort of timing was that?!" I demanded, putting myself down on the sand. Peeta and Finnick jumped at my explosion.

Katniss smiled. She actually smiled at my frustration. Peeta laughed and Finnick rolled his eyes.

"Now I have to head back to the Careers. There's no way they aren't awake after that." I said with a sigh. I was kind of sad about leaving. Everything was so different with Katniss, Finnick, and Peeta. They were concerned about survival, but not as much as the Careers. Normally it is the opposite.

"Give us a minute?" Finnick asked as Peeta nodded and pulled Katniss off.

"Aria." Finnick said quietly.

"I know. Be safe and stuff. Blah, blah, blah." I said as Finnick put his head against mine. I leaned up and kissed him lightly.

"I have to go now." I said whispering.

Finnick grabbed my hand and nodded once. He grinned and I furrowed my eyebrows. He was planning something. He spun me under his arm and I tripped over my feet.

Finnick grinned and caught me before I fell on my butt. This must be a routine he rehearsed. And then he kissed me. I could practically hear the Capitol people sigh. It was so extravagant and showy. It wasn't for Finnick or for me, it was for the audience. It was what the Capitol called a 'swoon-worthy moment' and Finnick was doing what we were supposed to.

"Go." Finnick said as I squeezed his hand and walked into the tree line.

I found my way back to camp. By the time I got there, I was completely dried off. It was like this morning didn't even happen. But that doesn't mean the kisses didn't happen. I don't think I could ever forget something like that.

My hair was beginning to frizz in the humidity. I wrapped it up in a bun and held the bun with some sticks.

"Did you find anything?" Cashmere asked hopefully.

"No." I said, trying to look as sick as I was this morning. If they thought I was hiding water from them, I'd die.

I seemed to pass the test. Gloss thoroughly studied my face and decided that my blushing cheeks were an indication of sun burn.

"We have to find water or we'll all die. I know there's water here. No one is dying from dehydration yet. It must be only us. What can we do?" Brutus grunted. That had to be one of the only intelligent things he has ever said! I was thoroughly shocked.

"I don't know what we do." Cashmere said.

"We don't physically exert ourselves, we don't hunt others, and we focus on our survival. Other than that, we see if we can get to a sector where it rains a lot." I said. Someone needed to be in control here. It looks like I was that person now.

"Should we start traveling?" Cashmere asked me.

"No. We need to rest up. We've already exerted ourselves too much." I said as they relaxed and looked at the sky. I think we were all glad that we weren't attempting to walk somewhere. My feet hurt really badly after finding Finnick, Katniss, and Peeta this morning.

We relaxed for the rest of the day. It was kind of nice. It was very quiet. We seemed to get lucky when escaping active sectors.

Gloss was so quiet that I almost forgot he was there. Until something very heavy- like a fist- pounded on my temple. Everything got really dizzy and I blacked out.

Gloss was dragging me somewhere though. Brutus and Cashmere were covering our tracks. Gloss wasn't very gentle, either. I could feel the bruises forming.

"I know where you were this morning, you little liar." Gloss said.

"It was worth it." I gasped as my head throbbed. And then the Careers jumped me. I predicted as much, but I never thought it would be so soon. I only lasted two and a half days with them, really.

I kicked Cashmere away from me, disarmed Brutus, and glared at Gloss. They were too easy to defeat now. I could walk out of here with no injuries!

Needless to say, I was kind of disappointed. I didn't get very far with them. Surely, Plutarch would be unhappy with me.

"Was seeing lover boy really worth the pain I'm going to put you in?" Gloss asked, grinning maliciously.

"Love will prevail. Anyone capable of love can be saved." I said. Gloss laughed bitterly.

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that your love is real? You're a faker and a liar!" Gloss said. He was jealous. I don't think he was jealous of me or Finnick, though. Gloss shoved me into a tree and tied me to it with rope. So much for making an escape. I didn't realize Gloss was so strong!

"Jealousy is an ugly thing, Gloss. And besides, I'm only human." I said.

"Well? Go on. Who wants the first swipe? It isn't punishment if she isn't screaming." Gloss said grinning and pulling out a knife. I clenched my eyes shut and waited.

* * *

><p>I am so sorry everyone! It's been a full out terrible week! Let me explain something though, this chapter has been incredibly hard to write. This is actually the third draft of it. I thought it was too rushed and I still do feel that way.<p>

And now I have to vent: 1.) I have to play a tennis scrimmage at 8 pm- 11 pm tonight. Fun...

2.) My coach broke his ulna and radius in a snowboarding accident and had to go through surgery. He was supposed to tell us the tennis lineup on Wednesday and he wasn't even at tryouts! He had to text me to tell me that I didn't make the team. And then he said I would be 'an alternate' for when girls are sick or at work. But I don't want to be a #2! I'm not someone's replacement. And now I'm thoroughly considering quitting tennis. Should I? Shouldn't I? I love the sport, but the coach acts like a 13-year old and the girls are absolutely ridiculous! (If you've read #1, I'm filling in for someone...)

3.) I possibly had the biggest band audition of my life on Tuesday! I wasn't really nervous, but we didn't even get time to go off on our own to practice! We were just kind of thrown in with a judge. We had to play 4 scales on our instruments and a piece for the audition. I did really well, I think. But the judge was a lesson teacher for my instrument! I know she corrected some people based on what they did wrong, but she didn't really correct me. Is that a good thing or bad thing?

4.) I had my first tutoring job on Thursday. I tutor kids in Science, Spanish, English, and History (math isn't a strong subject of mine and most kids don't need the help in math). But Thursday was my first day tutoring someone and I kind of got to know the kid for a while. It's really awkward and I don't know what I can do to make him warm up to me. Help?

I'm really sorry for the long vent session. I'm making excuses. I'll get on with life now.

Thank you: mykk47, katie93319, AngelHoran139932100, pibbgotsthis, DeityofDeadlyRose, Momo Suzuki, Maamps, traclay, Kat-SweetHeart92, AllisonBae, R5lover1, Blood Alchemist23, and ClarissaR, Vampire Soliditarity1, Kima Wolfwood, LoveMePlz525, moktopus, paddyfoot92, and Jay007 for following/adding this story to their favorites! It is really appreciated with all the views and attention I get.

**DeityofDeadlyRose: **Thank you for such a kind response! It was really nice of you. I am really sorry about taking FOREVER on this update. I promise the next one will come a little bit faster. Thanks for the review and have a great day!

**Green-Nana-Neko89: **Thanks again for your continual support and kindness! I guess I'll add some Finnick Point of View chapters eventually. I want to try and space them out, but they'll be coming. I'm really sorry this update was so slow too! I like writing Aria with a little spunk. She's kind of my opposite, so I always try to make her really outrageously bold and strong. From this point, the Careers just get worse and worse. I hope you have a great day!

**09fawkes:** Thanks for the feedback! I think Finnick's point of view is a nice change, but not a lot of people positively responded to it. I don't know if they didn't like the change or what. But I like the story better with one chapter every so often in Finnick's perspective. Thanks for reviewing! Have a good day! :)

**TheGirlWhoCan'tLetGo: **I know! I am sooo excited to write more of the arena! I was getting so bored of writing training and other things like that. The arena is definitely where Aria and Finnick will do the most bonding! You'll see soon. Have a good day! Thanks for reviewing!

**Abigleave: **Thank you for such a kind review! Your support is what keeps me going! I hope you have a great day!

-GirlonFire


	13. Chapter 13

**_Chapter 13  
><em>**_Lost and Found_

I had one reoccurring thought while I was tied to the tree. Am I dead?

What if I am? Why wasn't there a cannon yet? Maybe there was hope for me, yet. Did I outlive the Careers?

Gloss, Brutus, and Cashmere probably mutilated me! I never gave them the satisfaction of screaming, though. I just closed my eyes and counted. I don't know what I was counting, but it gave me something to do.

There were twelve gong sounds and it was pretty dark. I'm guessing it is midnight or I'm under a ton of trees.

I looked around and tried to take in the scenery. I guess this was as good a place as any. If I was dying, I didn't want to go painfully. I wanted to be somewhat peaceful. And in the Hunger Games- where death is unavoidable- bleeding out seemed like a good option.

There was something sparkling underneath a tree a few feet away. It captured my attention completely. It was my token. They must have ripped it from me when they found out what it was.

I let out a long sigh and tried to move. The ropes that secured me weren't going anywhere. My ribs ached and my head was pounding. My blond little baby hairs were sticking to my face and my eyelids fluttered shut.

I was so... tired.

"Aria, wake up!" Someone said pleadingly. I could feel their breath on my face, they were so close. They brought a hand up to my cheek and gently stroked it with their thumb.

"I cannot lose you to this damned fog, too." They growled untying my hands from above my head.

"Please, Aria! Wake up." They said desperately.

"Finnick we don't have time. The fog!" Katniss said.

It was Finnick, trying to save me? Why would he do that?

"Finnick." I gasped with a wince.

Finnick put his forehead against mine and closed his eyes. I let out a sigh and ignored the dull, achy throb in my ribs.

"Aria, I'm so sorry." Finnick said.

"Finn, it's okay." I sighed.

"Aria, hold my trident please." Finnick said as I nodded. Finnick began unknotting the rope and it slackened.

"That's as much as I can loosen it. Can you stand?" Finnick asked.

"I don't know, Finn." I said.

"Give it a shot." Finnick said, pulling me into a standing position by the arms. My knees buckled and Finnick tightened his grip.

"Just step over the ropes." Finnick said as I kicked one leg over. My ankle got caught when I was kicking my second foot over and I fell. Finnick had to pull my foot out and he handed me my token and his trident.

My heart started pounding in my chest. There was white puffy stuff looming toward us.

"Katniss, go!" Finnick said scooping me like I weighed nothing. I probably was pretty close to it.

I buried my head in the crook of Finnick's neck.

"You're burning." He said, frowning. I could hear the concern in his voice.

"I'll be fine." I promised.

"You won't die on me, then?" Finnick asked.

"I'll try not to." I said as my ribs started bleeding again.

Finnick picked up the pace and tried to run as smoothly as he could. Every time he jostled me too much, I sucked in a breath and my ribs didn't like that.

But the terrain wasn't easy to run in. It was so bumpy. And Finnick was beginning to get tired.

"Please no." I sighed.

"Aria, we're almost there." Finnick said taking a quick glance behind him. The fog was getting too close for comfort.

"Peeta, catch!" Finnick yelled once we reached the tree line.

"Finnick, what are you-?" I asked, confused. And then Finnick threw me. Peeta was at the edge of the beach and the trees.

Finnick let out a strangled yell as the fog collected at his ankles. But it didn't touch me. I let out a wince as Peeta caught me and ran to his camp.

"Katniss." Peeta said.

"Haymitch has sent a gift for her. It's a syringe and needle. I don't know what it does, but it's probably helpful. Her ribs are beyond repair for the Hunger Games and she isn't replacing her lost blood at a good rate." Katniss said.

Finnick ran out of the trees.

Peeta set me gently in the sand and I winced.

"Sorry." He said as I nodded.

"Do we give her medicine first or make sure she's not completely malnourished?" Finnick asked.

"I think, this time, we should make sure she eats and drinks before giving her medicine. We don't know what the affects of the medicine are. It could knock her out for a while." Peeta said.

"I'll go tap a tree. Peeta, can you get food for Aria? I think she needs to talk to Finnick for a few minutes." Katniss said as I propped myself up on my elbows. I studied Finnick's face. He was sweating, but he looked alright. He wasn't sick or starving, so I guess that's good.

"I missed you." He said quietly.

"Are you okay? Did the fog get you again?" I asked.

"It wasn't too terrible. I wasn't in it for too long." Finnick said.

I nodded. Katniss came back with water and Finnick helped me sit up. My ribs throbbed and I wrapped an arm around them. I think I broke a few ribs!

Finnick was wrapped around me or I was tucked into him. My back was reclining against his front and he had his arms around both of us.

I reached a shaking hand for the water, but Finnick slapped my hand away.

"I'll do it." He said. Finnick put the water to my mouth and I drank slowly. It eased the pain in my ribs a bit and I sighed.

"I think that's enough water." Katniss said.

Peeta came back with some bread and fish. I ate slowly and chewed my food thoroughly, but it still ended out upsetting my ribs. I let out a frustrated sigh but winced shortly after.

"So, now what?" Finnick asked.

"Haymitch sent us a sponsor gift. It will help with Aria's wounds." Katniss said.

"Where is it?" Finnick asked.

"It's a needle." Katniss answered.

"I don't like needles." I said.

"Would you rather be in pain?" Katniss asked, harshly.

"Yes." I sighed.

"Aria, you're delirious and sick with a fever." Finnick said gently. I shrugged my shoulders. Maybe I was extremely delirious now and was sitting on death's front porch.

"It'll be over in a few seconds, Aria. We won't make it more painful than it needs to be." Peeta said. I looked into his eyes.

Peeta had the charming quality of being sincere. He was pure. Especially in this cruel, cruel Game. Peeta could practically earn anyone's trust. He wouldn't let Katniss attempt to get rid of me.

"Promise?" I asked forcing a small smile.

"Of course." Peeta said sitting next to me. We all seemed to look at Katniss. She was glaring at me. I kept my face indifferent to her harshness, but nodded once.

She got the syringe and needle ready.

"Okay, just keep talking and you won't even notice the needle." Katniss said.

What was I honestly supposed to talk about, though? I was too tired! I didn't want to talk anymore. I averted my gaze and shut my eyes tightly.

Katniss gently unrolled my arm band and rolled up my sleeve. At least she was attempting to be gentler now. I couldn't understand why she didn't like me. It kind of made me sad.

"On three." Peeta said as I nodded.

Finnick tightened his grip on me.

"One." Peeta said.

And then there was pain. Something cold was dripping into my arm and I gasped.

"Two. Three. It's better to give someone a shot when they're not so tense." Katniss said coldly.

My eyelids drifted shut and I let out a sigh. I passed out almost instantly, but I couldn't forget something. Katniss and Finnick came to save me. Therefore, Katniss had to like me. At least a bit. Or Finnick must have threatened her with Peeta.

As much as Katniss acts like she doesn't like me, she does. She's just afraid to let me in, I think. She seems like that person almost. The one who doesn't trust anyone very easily. No wonder it took Finnick so long to earn her acceptance!

But this meant I had a new goal. I had to get on Katniss' good side eventually. Maybe if I explain myself later.

"Finnick." Peeta said after a few minutes.

"How is she?" Katniss asked.

"She's been out for hours now! What if it didn't work?" Finnick asked.

"We know she's not dead because there hasn't been a cannon yet. So maybe that's just what the medicine does." Katniss said dryly.

That's Katniss, always the optimist.

I could feel heat wafting. They must have started a fire or something. I forced myself to sit up and winced.

No one appeared to hear me yet. I grabbed onto a tree branch and pulled myself into a standing position.

"Finnick." I said as all three of them jumped up. Everything around me blurred for a minute as Finnick pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back and wrapped my arms around his neck. And then he fell, pulling me with him. I landed on top of him.

Peeta laughed and Katniss smiled.

"Will you marry me?" Finnick asked.

"Finn, we're already married." I said.

"No, I meant for real." He said as I laughed.

"What does he mean 'for real'?" Katniss asked as I rolled off Finnick.

"Well..." I said wondering where to begin.

* * *

><p>Well, guys. I know it isn't great, but it's an update. I promise the next one will be more exciting. They'll meet with Johanna, Beetee, and Wiress in a... special way.<p>

Thanks to all who added this story to their favorites/ followed this story. I'm really short on time today, so I can't list them this time! But you are all amazing and I love you. Have a virtual hug!

**Misstyfoot: **Thanks for reviewing! I really appreciate! I promise I'll try to update more frequently. Have a good week!

**Notyouraveragegirl-96 (For some reason, your username made my computer bug out lol and it didn't show. Sorry!)** Thanks so much for the review! I'm glad you like the story! :) Have a super fantastic day!

**x-moon-surfer: **Sorry for the suspense lol. I enjoyed writing it, though. But I had a really hard time writing this chapter! Anyway, thanks for the review! Have a super week!

**SplendiferousBowties:** Lol thank you so much! I'm glad you like it! And I must say, your name is pretty Splendiferous and I really like it. Thanks for the review and I hope you have a good week!

**Green-Nana-Nekko89:** Thanks again for another review. You made me blush! As much as Aria didn't want, Finnick came to her rescue... I don't know how I feel about it now, though! I always wanted Aria to be independent and not a 'princess' who needs a guy to save her. I think she'll have to give everyone a taste of her mind soon ;) I hope you have a good week!

**TheGirlWhoCan'tLetGo: **Thank you for another kind review! It means a lot to me! I'm glad you like the story :) I hope you have a great week!

So if I don't update, HAVE A HAPPY EASTER! But if I do, HAVE A HAPPY EASTER lol!

_**Random Author minute:**_ Has anyone seen the new Captain America movie? I would just like to say, Christ Evans is H-O-T. Sadly, I believe Sam Claflin has some competition in my eyes...

And I saw The Book Thief online, too. Needless to say (Being the drama-queen I am), I sobbed hysterically when Rudy died all the way until the movie ended.

Okay, that's enough rambling!

I hope everyone enjoyed my quick update! I promise I'll make the next one better! Please forgive any grammar/spelling mistakes seeing as this was a quick update.

I think that's everything! Have a good rest of the week, guys! On Friday I'll try to update.

-GirlonFire


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14  
><strong>__Anxiety _

Finnick nodded his head slowly, telling me to inform Katniss and Peeta of our situation. Did it even qualify as a situation anymore? Honestly, it isn't even that bad. I just have to deal with Finnick a lot more than I would have. But it isn't like we're purposely trying to make this difficult on each other.

"Umm... we were put in an arranged marriage." I said slowly taking a deep breath.

"Who made you?" Peeta asked.

"Haymitch." I said.

"Why?" Katniss asked, very confused.

"He blackmailed me." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"So you married him because you were blackmailed?" Peeta asked.

"Pretty much." Finnick said shrugging his shoulders. Peeta and Katniss were freaking out! Shouldn't Finnick and I be the ones freaking out though? Finnick and I shared a look and I rolled my eyes.

"And then what?" Katniss asked.

"We've been National lovers ever since." I said as something clicked to Katniss. Her jaw dropped slightly and I nodded my head. She whispered something to Peeta and his eyes widened.

"So you're pretty much at Haymitch's command?" Peeta asked.

"We have to remember who is in the real world. Us? No! Haymitch is, though. Think of him kind of like a field correspondent." I said.

"So he's trying to get you two to upstage us?" Katniss asked.

"Pretty much." Finnick said.

"How is it going?" Peeta asked.

"I don't know. We haven't gotten any feedback." I said.

We didn't say anything for a long time after that. I don't think anyone knew what to say to this. Now that Finnick and I were being honest, what were we supposed to say?

I got up and went to patrol the near area. Finnick was still on the overly-protective mode about me and the Careers. He was convinced that I will magically fall over in a fit of pain or something. But it's kind of sweet. Since he lost Mags _and_ Annie, he really can't afford to lose anyone else. For the sake of his sanity, I hope Finnick doesn't.

I was almost around a ledge when I heard something. Whatever it was growled! Some feral animal was going to come get me! I pulled out a knife and tensed. I turned to face whatever growled.

"Aria!" Johanna screeched coming out of the forest. She was covered in blood. I instantly went into Nurse Mode and began checking her for any open wounds.

"Aria, I'm fine. I'm not injured." Johanna said rolling her eyes.

"Why are you covered in blood?" I asked as Beetee and Wiress followed her out of the forest. All of them looked like puppies that rolled around in blood. I was too surprised to feel disgusted.

"Johanna!" Finnick yelled running to catch up with us. Katniss and Peeta slowly followed him.

Johanna began describing the blood rain that happened after the lightning.

"We were stumbling along in the blood rain when Blight hit the force field. He wasn't much, but he was from home." Johanna said with a sad sigh.

"Wait Johanna, was it you who growled?" I asked.

"Yeah, it was me." She said with a small smile. I started laughing and Wiress crawled to me on her knees.

"Tick tock! Tick tock!" She said grabbing my wrists.

"What happened to Wiress?" I asked.

"She's in shock." Beetee said as she let go of me and began running to Johanna.

"Just stay down!" Johanna snapped pushing her down. I'm guessing that Wiress and Beetee were dealing with Johanna's raging emotions since Blight died.

"Hey!" Katniss snapped, defending the underdog. Johanna and Katniss started fighting. Finnick and Peeta had to literally pull them apart. Beetee and I watched helplessly.

"I got them out for you!" Johanna screamed as Finnick threw her over his shoulder.

"For me? What does that mean?" Katniss asked turning to Peeta.

"You did say you wanted them as allies." Peeta said.

Katniss turned to Wiress and put a gentle smile on her face.

"Come on, Wiress. Let's get you cleaned up." Katniss said as Wiress grabbed her wrists with a 'Tick Tock'.

"Tick tock, Wiress. Tick Tock." Katniss said with a sigh. She and Wiress marched into the water and Katniss began scrubbing the blood off of Wiress.

"Come on, Beetee. Let's get your back cleaned up a bit. The salt in the water should help clean out infection." I said helping him strip out of his wet suit. It was stuck to his body by all the blood! His back was covered and there was almost no helping it.

We slowly walked into the water and started cleaning up. The blood floated in pools around us. I began looking at his back carefully. I didn't ask what happened, but I began patching him up. There was a long slash between his shoulder blades that went to his lower back. I had to be very careful not to hurt it more.

"The bleeding has stopped, Beetee. You just have to be careful about having a scar and opening it again. I can make you a leaf to cover it." I said walking out of the water.

Beetee laid on his stomach in the sand and I began carefully applying a leaf paste. I put a long leaf over it and made an ace bandage out of it.

"Pretty crafty, aren't you?" Peeta asked joining me.

"I guess so. I go into Machine-mode a lot, though." I said as Beetee pulled on his wet suit. We sat in the sand and watched everyone. Peeta sat down next to me and Beetee was a few feet away from us.

"Are you jealous?" Peeta asked referring to Finnick and Johanna who were swimming in the water while Johanna was unclothed.

"No, that's just Johanna. Clothing is just another layer of skin for her. Besides, Finnick isn't stupid." I said carefully choosing my words.

"What do you mean?" Peeta asked.

"Finnick wouldn't risk what we've worked so hard to make, Peeta." I said slowly.

Peeta didn't say anything for a long time after that. He seemed to be thinking about something. He almost looked pained. His blond hair was sticking to his brow from sweat, but he looked like he was concentrating intensely on something.

"I wish Katniss and I looked like you and Finnick do." Peeta said suddenly.

"Peeta?" I asked, misunderstanding. The whole country was in love with Katniss and Peeta! I don't know why he wishes he and Katniss looked like Finnick and me.

"Katniss and I looked too forced." He said elaborating.

"It's trial and error, Peeta. Just talk about it with her. She'll understand. How do you think Finnick and I got to know each other so well?" I said.

"That's different. Haymitch made you." Peeta said.

"Well President Snow is making you." I said as Peeta let out a long sigh.

"Can you imagine if life was different? If there were no Hunger Games. Like ever." Peeta said dreamily.

"I can't afford to think like that." I said as Peeta looked at my face in confusion.

"Good or bad, the Games have already made a huge impact on my life. And without them, I wouldn't be who I am now. I'm pretty proud of who I've become and you should be too! I mean, you've got a fiance who isn't ugly. And you've got the whole country on your side." I said.

He nodded but didn't say anything else. I couldn't take the silence anymore. It was too boring. So I walked around for a long time, ignoring the sting in my very swollen feet. I was standing all day and was patrolling for any Career threats. They were going to ambush us sometime! I know it.

We're too big. Too much of a threat for them to just plan an attack in broad daylight. But they could be hiding in the tree line or in the cornucopia, waiting for us to let our guards down.

"Aria, come look at something!" Finnick said calling me over. I walked over to where he, Beetee, and Johanna were talking about something. It had to do with the bread being hints on when the final plan was initiated.

"There are two full loaves, indicating two days left." I said.

"In one parcel, District Four and Twelve are. In another is District Two. And in the last are District Seven and Three." Johanna said as we nodded.

"I should probably finish my patrols." I said.

"You've walked the circumference of the beach twice though." Finnick said.

"They could be sneaking past me. I'm fine, Finnick." I said with a casual shrug of my shoulders.

To be honest, I was growing restless of being in the Games. I think everyone could see my growing anxiety. I couldn't sleep without panicking and waking up. I sat up for most of the nights and just worried.

I was halfway through my other lap around the beach when Finnick caught up with me.

"What's wrong?" He asked carefully. The sun caught his gold hair and he looked particularly worried.

"What isn't?" I asked bitterly.

Finnick didn't answer for a long time.

"We should probably head back to camp." He said as I nodded. We walked back to camp in silence and I sat down for the first time all day.

"Eat some bread, Aria. You haven't eaten for most of the day. You've given most of your meals off to Wiress." Johanna said.

"She needs it more than I do. Maybe the sustenance will help her mind." I said. It clearly wasn't possible that this could happen, but someone had to be optimistic about our situation.

Johanna didn't say anything, but she clicked her tongue to the roof of her mouth and sighed. She lay down and turned on her side so her back was to me. And eventually, she fell asleep.

Finnick lay down next to me and I followed after. He let me use his arm as a pillow and I curled into him for warmth a little.

I wasn't really sleeping, though. I was too afraid. I just sat there for Finnick's comfort while he slept. I wish I could sleep as well as Finnick can. He seems to be able to sleep through pretty much anything.

"Aria?" Finnick asked suddenly.

I didn't answer.

"Can't sleep?" He asked sitting up.

I shook my head in response.

"What can I do to help?" He asked with a frown. I shrugged my shoulders and he grabbed my hand.

He began giving me a hand massage. He didn't say anything and finished off with my hand. He pulled my legs onto his lap and began kneading my heels.

"Lay on your stomach." Finnick said as I did obediently. He began rubbing my shoulders. He grunted while he began trying to rub a knot out of my back.

"Finnick?" I asked quietly, turning around.

"What are we supposed to do next?" I asked.

* * *

><p>Man I really suck at updating! I am SOOOO sorry! I literally cringed writing this. I haven't updated for two months because my account was hacked. I literally just hacked it back earlier today :( Not to fear, though! I saved all of my progress on the story on my phone and downloaded it to my computer!<p>

Anyway, thanks to all who review/favorite/follow the story! You all inspire me so much! I promise, I'm making an update schedule as we speak and I have future chapters ready to post. And I changed my passwords...

Thanks for reading everyone!

Please, let me know what you want to see happen! Or give me suggestions on what you think will happen!

**-GirlonFire**

_P.S. And I finally saw Les Miserables with my friend over the weekend. I can honestly say, I cried just about ten times during the movie. Clearly, I was pretty emotional. But it was such a good movie/musical!_

_1.) When Fantine dies_

_2.) When Eponine tells Marius how she finally feels_

_3.) The fact that Eponine did NOT get together with some other obviously attractive male (Enjolras *cough cough*) after realizing that Marius just wasn't into her!_

_4.) When Valjean leaves Cosette. _

_5.) When Gavroche dies (He was among my favorite characters!)_

_6.) When Enjolras dies (Even though his death was epic, he was among my favorite characters too)._

_7.) When Thenardier stole Marius' ring (I don't really know why on this one...)_

_8.) When the ladies are cleaning up all the blood on the streets, singing about how the men are all dead._

_9.) When Marius saw Cosette and *instantly* fell in love with her! (Seriously, I'd cry if a complete stranger was staring at me like that)._

_10.) THE WHOLE EPILOGUE! How am I expected to not cry when some of my favorite characters (Eponine, Gavroche, Enjolras, and Grantaire) are singing Do You Hear the People Sing? It was literally impossible! _

And there are probably plenty of other messed up reasons why I cried too. My friend was purely sobbing because 'all the hot guys are dead'. That is my friend for you!

I also have to get my wisdom teeth out (ouch). Luckily, I only have 3 of them. Except the one on my bottom is completely on its side and the upper right one is too close to the molar next to it. So I have to get them out _immediately_. I can't really tell you when I'll get them out, but it's coming (scary music time).


	15. Chapter 15

**_Chapter_****_ 15_**_  
><em>_Holding On_

The sun rose early on the next day. I guess Finnick and I eventually fell asleep together. Finnick and I were scaring off each other's nightmares. It was still too early to be awake. Only Beetee was awake now and he was cleaning up his wire. In fact, Finnick was snoring into my hair a bit. Johanna was curled in a fetal position. Katniss and Peeta were holding hands.

"Morning." I said with a yawn, sitting up.

"Morning, Aria." He said.

"What's the plan for today?" I asked.

"We need to go to the cornucopia to regroup." Beetee said as I nodded.

I put my frizzy blond hair up in a bun and began looking for breakfast. I found another tree rat and pulled out my knife. I stalked my prey silently and went into hunter mode. My hunger was making me quite angry lately.

I could feel eyes staring into my back as I watched the rat move in the trees. I lined up for the perfect shot and aimed my knife.

"Boo!" Finnick yelled behind me as I screeched and jumped.

"Finnick Odair! You idiot! You almost made me miss our breakfast!" I said hitting him as he laughed.

"You looked so vicious." He said as I raised an eyebrow.

"It was kind of hot." He said as I went to claim our breakfast. I skinned it away from Wiress and her weak stomach.

"So what are we doing today?" Katniss asked.

"We need to go to the cornucopia." I said.

"Why?" Peeta asked.

"To regroup. Plus we know that the tail points at the time." Beetee said as we all ate our minimal breakfast.

"Let's get going." I said.

I led the group down a ledge and went inside the cornucopia. Johanna joined me and we tested out weapons. Wiress was singing some song about clocks and mice. What else was new? She was _always _saying something about clocks. It was definitely a test of our patience, but we had to remember: Wiress was still in shock.

"Aria, you look sick." Johanna said quietly. Only I could hear her in the cornucopia.

"I'm okay. But Jo, I'm scared." I said as she looked up and met my gaze. She smiled a sad smile and seemed to be blinking tears from her eyes. The sight of it made me start crying and we pulled each other into a hug. We had our own little pity-party inside the cornucopia with no one knowing except for each other.

"Shh... no one can know about our breakdown, okay?" I said rubbing her back gently. Johanna nodded and I gently ran my fingers through her hair to try to get some tangles out.

Johanna went to pick up an ax and act like nothing happened. I collected a few knives and some rope, but nothing really held my interest. I walked around the cornucopia to try to calm my nervous stomach.

Something bad was going to happen. I had that feeling. It was too quiet! The Peacekeepers were planning something.

"What are you up to, Heavensbee?" I asked under my breath. And then I recognized the silence. Wiress stopped singing.

And then the attack started. Gloss had a knife plunged into Wiress' chest and her cannon went off instantly. Wiress' body floated into the water and she held Beetee's wire in her stone cold hands. I tried to grab it from her before she got too far, but I wasn't fast enough. At least Wiress did not feel pain in her dying moments.

We were ambushed by Gloss, Cashmere, and Brutus. Cashmere had eyes for Katniss, but Johanna was there to help. In the end, I threw one of my new knives and stuck Cashmere right in the eyeball.

"Nice shot, Aria!" Katniss yelled.

"Where's Brutus?" I demanded.

"He's going at it with Finnick." Johanna said as I took off running. Finnick was on his back and Brutus was about to impale Finnick with his spear.

I looked around and found one of the 'failure' axes Johanna tested. In a flash, I gave the ax a toss and it snapped Brutus' spear in half. The pointy part went flying into the water and Brutus turned to glare at me. He began striding over to me confidently. I glanced at Finnick, who was definitely up in the sky still and Brutus and I started doing hand-to-hand combat.

Brutus was still strong and heavy. But I was faster and walked around most of his attacks. As long as Brutus was distracted while Finnick was recuperating from being knocked around, we would be fine. Besides, I can handle Brutus. I don't need help knocking him around.

Finnick seemed to gain enough of his surroundings to stand up again. Just in time, too! While I was watching Finnick try to stand up, Brutus batted me aside with his arm and I went skidding away. Brutus almost knocked me in the water! I got up and walked closer to where Finnick and Brutus were battling. I planned to sneak up on Brutus when he wasn't expecting it.

Finnick and Brutus seemed to go at it for a while, but Brutus got away. I tried to climb the cornucopia to see what ledge he went down, but the spin cycle started.

Allow me to elaborate: the cornucopia started spinning! And I was at the highest, most dangerous place of the cornucopia! Everything got very blurry and suddenly I was flying. I crashed landed close to one of the ledges, but not close enough to get off the spinning island.

From my hips down, I was in the water.

"Where is Aria?" Finnick demanded loudly. Katniss and Johanna fell next to each other and Katniss was almost in the same boat I was. She and Johanna were trying to cling to the island for their lives.

"Here, Finn! I fell closer to the ledges!" I said, trying not to take mouthfuls of water.

"Where are you? I can hear you but can't see you." Finnick asked.

"Just follow my voice!" I said, not wanting to slip into the roaring water that already covered half of me. I couldn't risk showing Finnick where I was because I might fall in the water.

Finnick army crawled closer to my direction. Beetee almost went sliding past Finnick, but Finnick grabbed his wrist.

Peeta got dinged by weapons that went tumbling out of the cornucopia and they were sliding past me and into the water.

"Aria, I'm going to lower my trident down there and you're going to grab it. I will pull you closer to safety. Understood?" Finnick asked as I nodded but didn't want to say anything again.

Finnick got on his stomach and lowered down his trident. He was left to try to pull me up one-handed. He and Beetee shared a look and Beetee started talking.

The water was beginning to rise up to my shoulders and it was making everything around me slippery.

"Finnick!" I screamed.

I saw Katniss drop into the water and Johanna screamed.

Beetee began safely lowering Finnick closer to me.

I grabbed Finnick's trident and he slowly pulled me out of the water. More weapons went flying in our direction and Finnick shielded me with his body.

And then it stopped spinning. Everyone was dizzy and we all couldn't seem to get oxygen in our lungs fast enough. But where was Katniss?

I looked around and crawled out from underneath Finnick. I found Katniss on a ledge. She was doubled over coughing. Johanna and I ran down the ledge.

Johanna patted Katniss' back while she gagged and I began trying to help Katniss get stably on the ledge. Peeta ran over and I walked back to Finnick and Beetee.

"Thanks for saving me." I said pecking Finnick lightly on the lips. I'm pretty sure I just made the Capitol sigh. If this didn't completely prove our point, nothing would. Finnick just saved a 'damsel' from a 'dire situation'. And he got a kiss from said 'damsel'.

Katniss shot into the water and dived after the wire. I kind of forgot about that while I was making Finnick seem like a knight in shining armor. Katniss had to pry the wire out of Wiress' hands.

Finnick smiled and grabbed my hand. His fingers gracefully wrapped around mine and I smiled. A month ago, we couldn't find out where to put our thumbs when we were practicing this. But now it all seems to be just fine.

"We should probably head back to the beach. Figure out our next plan of attack. Brutus won't wait for us to catch up. We have to be ready." I said as we walked back.

Katniss air-dried and we formed a plan. It was very relaxed. We hung out under a tree, in the shade on the beach. Katniss seemed to finally be calming down. And if this was outside of the Hunger Games, we would have had a picnic. And Finnick and I would have had more time to get to know each other. And then we possibly would have started dating, like normal people do. And then we would have told everyone else and they would make fun of us.

And then we heard the screams. The real screams in the real world. Not the ones in my fantasies about being somewhat normal.

"PRIM!" Katniss shrieked upon running into a sector of the arena. I know for a fact, it wasn't really this 'Prim' person. It was too precise. They chose the perfect time to make it happen.

"Katniss!" Finnick yelled chasing after her. I didn't expect him to do that.

"Finnick, stop!" I yelled chasing after him.

"Aria, do not!" Johanna yelled following me.

"ANNIE!" Finnick exclaimed. My breathing hitched and I clenched my eyes shut for a minute. That definitely stung a bit. My eyes welled up for a bit and I blinked away tears. Finnick called for Annie, but not for me. Johanna and I shared a look and she frowned. I know it was a tough break up, if I can really even call it that, between Annie and Finnick. I just didn't think he would let his emotions play out so much on National Television. He could have ruined our plans. And the thought of ruining everything we worked so hard for made my cry.

I must be really emotional. I've already cried once today and I almost cried once. What was happening to me? I never used to be so _passionate_ about things like this. But that was before Finnick happened.

"I guess we should follow them." Beetee said as Peeta nodded and followed. And then I ran into a wall. An invisible wall went up and I ran straight into it! The effect sent me flying and I landed on my back.

Beetee and Johanna reached down to help me up. Peeta stepped up to the wall as Katniss and Finnick came running back. I shared an apologetic look with Finnick and shook my head. He was upset about something and I couldn't watch.

"I can't watch." I said turning around and running a hand through my hair. I paced around and waited. I could practically feel the sadness rolling off of Finnick.

Jabberjays were flocking around them. I could only imagine what they were hearing. Obviously, Finnick was hearing a very distressed Annie screaming for him. But Katniss was completely different. I didn't know who 'Prim' was and why she was important to Katniss.

Peeta began trying to comfort Katniss, but it wasn't working. She probably couldn't even hear him.

"I'm going to go for a walk." I said with a sad sigh. Johanna looked really concerned, but I just shook my head at her. I walked back to camp and collected our things. I leaned against the tree we were just at and started to sob.

I couldn't control it or stop! I think it finally dawned on me that this was my life now!

"Aria?" Beetee asked as I shielded myself in my hair.

"I jumped into this so blindly. I didn't know how much it would change my views. I didn't recognize that it would change me." I said wiping tears off my face.

"How do you mean?" He asked.

"I was so _blind_ back then. Almost naïve. Now look at me. I'm overflowing with raw emotions that I've never really experienced." I said.

"Umm... Aria? I'm just here to tell you that the walls came down. I'm really not good with talking about emotional stuff." Beetee said, taking his glasses off and wiping his face with his hand. He seemed weary of something. Maybe it was my raging emotional level?

Beetee and I walked back to where Johanna and Peeta were. Finnick looked up at me with his bloodshot green eyes. He looked so scared.

I instantly began picking up the pace to a near sprint. I pulled Finnick into a hug and he buried his head in my stomach. I ran my fingers through his hair thoughtlessly. He wiped his tears on my wet suit and I let out a sigh.

"Are you mad at me?" He asked quietly.

"No." I answered, even quieter.

He seemed to be shaking in my hug and I just let him be for a while. I ran my fingers through his hair gently and picked out all of his gold highlights. He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me closer to him.

"Do you want to go to the beach?" I asked gently. He nodded and I grabbed his hand. We walked to the beach and took a walk on the shoreline.

"Aria, I don't want to walk." Finnick said as we sat down in the shallow water. I wrapped my arm around Finnick and put my head on his shoulder.

"Can I just hold you?" Finnick asked quietly. He seemed to be scared of me saying no. I nodded my head without a second thought and he opened his legs so I could sit between them. I crawled over to him and leaned against his chest.

I could hear his heart racing through his wet suit. He merely wrapped his arms around me and held me close, like I would slip away from him somehow. I grabbed one of his hands and started playing with his fingers. He seemed to enjoy playing with my hair, too. We just sat there, comforting each other.

Eventually, I could feel his heart relaxing and listened to the steady rhythm it sounded.

My eyelids began to grow heavy and I fell asleep listening to Finnick's heart. It was constant and it was steady. But it also reminded me that there was someone else there. And he understood everything that we were doing.

"I might have ruined all the work and progress we made." Finnick said suddenly.

"You're fine." I said quietly.

"Annie was screaming. And I-." Finnick said as I shook my head.

"Just hold me now." I said as Finnick sighed and kissed my hair.

I began falling asleep on Finnick again, but the nightmares came back. They always did. No matter how good the day was, nightmares always seem to ruin my night. Not that I would classify this as a good day.

"Aria, wake up. You were having a bad dream." Finnick said gently as I picked my head off his chest.

"I'm sorry." I said running my hand through my hair. It was constantly the same nightmare I had every night. I shouldn't be so scared of it, but it was just numbing. It was what would happen to us if this plan Haymitch had didn't work. The Capitol and President Snow would pick us all to shreds! I could visualize every death he would cause.

Mine would be the worst though. I was a thorn in his side for so many years now. And he would finally have the chance to get revenge on me for my ignorance. He would make Katniss watch us all die. He might even spare Finnick since Finnick has done what he has wanted. Finnick became a Capitol Toy

"I will protect you from the nightmares." Finnick said kissing my temple lightly.

"You can't protect me from this one." I said shaking my head.

"I will keep you safe, then." Finnick said kissing my other temple.

"Okay." I said letting out a sigh and leaning against Finnick again. He began stroking my hair and I listened to his heartbeat. We took comfort in the closeness of each other and the warmth we offered.

"Just hold me now." I sighed grabbing Finnick's arms and curling into his chest.

He put his chin on my head and let out a sigh.

"Haymitch sent another Sponsor Gift!" Johanna said as we got out the shallow waters. Finnick and I walked to where Johanna and Beetee were studying a note.

"I think this is for you two." Beetee said handing me a small little letter. But he seemed very unhappy by the tone of his voice. Johanna was actually blushing when I glanced at the letter.

My eyes got wide and I handed it off to Finnick.

"I need to walk." I said.

I ran a hand through my hair. I thought about what Haymitch was asking of us. He was asking Finnick and I to do the impossible!

* * *

><p>Here we go! A faster update for once. And here's my new and official update calendar! I will update every <span><strong>Wednesday<strong>and **Saturday**! I promise and I'll let you know if there will be any changes!

Thanks so much for reading and being so supportive! Thanks so much for sticking to the story! If there's anything you want to see, let me know and I'll see what I can do!

The next chapter will be a little bit special, but I think it will add dynamic to the story. I guess you'll have to wait and see to tell me your opinions! I know I'm being vague right now (and so is the story at this point), but it will all be clear soon!

And... HAPPY 10,000 VIEWS! :) I am ecstatic about that! It's amazing. This is, by far, my most well-developed story and I'm really glad you all like it! I don't know how I can thank everyone. I feel like I can tell you all anything, so feel free to tell me stuff if you want to!

I'm honestly too ecstatic to keep this Author's note going on forever. But thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed the story so far.

**-GirlonFire**


	16. Chapter 16

**So, this one is kind of... _creative_. You will all understand why soon. However, I would like to say that if you do not like what I did in this chapter (and I feel many of you may not), please be nice and civil about it! I do not need angry reviews/PMs wondering why I'm the biggest idiot on the face of the planet. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 16<br>**A Last Piece_

"Aria, you don't have to do this." Finnick said quietly to me.

"Finn, I have to go. I have to find Brutus and bring him to you." I said with a frown. Haymitch wanted me to find Brutus without getting killed and bring him to the trap. However, Finnick was being really stubborn about letting me go alone.

"We can find him on our own. We're smart people! We'll think of something." Finnick said as I began packing my stuff. I clipped my knives to my belt and looked around for other things of mine. I took a good drink of water and stood up before leaving.

Part of the plan Haymitch laid out for us was that Finnick and I had to get in our first 'fight'.

"Finnick, I have to go! Your genius plans are going to fall apart if I don't." I snapped as his eyes widened. We shared a looked and he seemed to understand everything.

"Aria, don't do this! Please. It's suicide." Finnick said carefully.

"I can handle myself! I don't need a babysitter." I snapped.

"I'm not trying to coddle you! I'm trying to keep you safe." Finnick said getting upset.

"I don't need you to! I can do it by myself." I snapped.

"Go, then! If you don't need my help." Finnick said.

"Aria, we'll meet you at midnight." Beetee said as I was leaving.

"Tell him I'm sorry. It was the easiest way to do this." I said as my eyes welled up. This was my first fight with Finnick that was forced! I didn't want to do it, but I had to!

I walked through the arena and avoided active sectors. But I couldn't find Brutus at all.

It was about eleven-thirty at night and I decided it was time to take action.

"Brutus! Come out, come out wherever you are!" I called out looked around.

The leaves were rustling around on the ground and I could tell he was in my general vicinity. I turned to the nearest tree and did a District Two game.

"One, two, three! Knock on the wall!" I said turning around.

Brutus didn't reveal his location, but I could tell he was still there. I turned back to the tree and took a deep breath.

"One, two, three! Knock on the wall!" I said turning around. Brutus still wasn't there. I turned around again and repeated the process.

But he appeared and moved fast. He grabbed my arm and I screamed. There was one time Ethan and his friends were playing this game and someone ended out getting seriously injured.

"Are you trying to deafen me, Stone? I'm sorry I scared you. I assumed you knew how the game worked." Brutus said.

"Ethan wouldn't let me play it." I said shaking my head.

"Well now, you're supposed to chase me." Brutus said.

"I don't want to chase you. I want _you _to chase _me_." I said.

"Why would you want that?" Brutus asked, thoroughly confused.

"Because I killed the one girl you actually had feelings for. She will never know how you feel now. She died at my hands when one of my knives went through her eyeball." I said as Brutus started sweating. I paced around him and studied him. His body twitched with rage. I merely smirked.

"Don't push your luck, Stone. It's one thing killing your ally, but it's a completely different story to kill your district partner." Brutus said. Was he trying to threaten me with my death?

"It would have happened eventually. Didn't my precious allies plot my death to get to Finnick, Katniss, and Peeta?" I asked.

I didn't let Brutus continue.

"I killed Cashmere! I killed her!" I exclaimed skipping around.

"Stone." Brutus growled getting his spear ready. I merely shrugged my shoulders and continued singing about how I killed the Careers.

Brutus threw his spear and it narrowly missed me.

"I killed Cashmere! Ha, Brutus! Ha!" I exclaimed running. Brutus was chasing me and I ducked through the trees and jumped the logs.

"Get back here Stone!" Brutus said.

"It's Odair, now! And keep up Brutus! If you want to get me, you'll have to catch me!" I called out jumping a fallen tree. I was almost there. I just had to go about another mile. I could see Beetee's silhouette near the tree and Finnick was twirling his trident around nearby.

My best knife slid out of my belt, but I couldn't stop and pick it up. Brutus threw it when I had my back turned and it grazed the side of my head. At least it didn't cut my hair. But it sliced open my temple and went flying ahead of me. My knife clattered to the ground with my blood on the blade.

I screamed and tripped over a strand of the excess wire. Brutus stood over me, ready to make an Aria-kabob. I smiled a small smile and Brutus seemed confused.

"Aria? Where are you?" Finnick asked nearby.

Brutus ran off at the sound of Finnick's voice. I failed! I didn't succeed in drawing Brutus closer to us. He knew where we were and he would avoid us now. My eyes welled up and I couldn't stop the tears from streaming down my cheeks.

"Aria?" Finnick asked. Blood started making my hair stick to my face and I clenched my eyes shut. I laid on the ground and inhaled slowly.

"No, Aria, wake up!" Finnick demanded, making me sit up. He had an arm cradling my head. Finnick scrambled to find a pulse. My head fell into his chest. He scooped me into his arms and broke into a run.

I was stuck in a world in between reality and something else. My head throbbed with every movement, but it was just a dull pain comparing to the heaviness I felt in my chest. I failed the mission.

Finnick tried to be gentle, but he jolted me awake while he was running.

"I lost him." I said quietly as my head lolled on his shoulder. Finnick didn't say anything. I failed at bringing Brutus to us! And I was so close too. But I tripped and he realized it was a trap.

Finnick set me down on a tree stump.

"Finn, I failed." I said quietly. My eyes welled up. Finnick and I had our first 'fight' for nothing, then.

"Aria, you didn't fail. We'll run across him eventually. It doesn't matter. But look at everything we've done over the past few weeks, as a team. We got married. We stopped fighting with each other. And you helped me move on from Annie. That's not a small feat." Finnick said wiping a few stray tears from my cheeks.

"I'm going to try to take care of your head now. It's going to hurt, but it should help staunch the blood." Finnick said, beginning to apply direct pressure. I winced, but didn't say anything.

Finnick stopped applying direct pressure to my head and walked over to the water supply they brought along. He dunked his hands in there to sanitize and walked back to me. He gently wiped dried blood off my face.

He looked into my eyes and forced a small smile. The sight of him just brought me to tears.

"Why are you crying?" Finnick asked, very confused, as I sobbed into his shoulder.

"Your smile is so breathtaking. But, I want it to not be forced." I said.

Finnick didn't say anything. He let me cry in a comfortable silence while he stroked my hair. Poor Finnick had to put up with my constant crabby moods and unhappiness in general. He never complained about it, though. The Hunger Games was messing with my emotions and I was just so... _passionate_ about situations lately.

"Finnick?" Peeta asked.

I hid my eyes in his shoulder. I wiped away the tears. I didn't want anyone to know that I was a complete wreck right now. Other than Finnick, no one had the right to know that I was borderline unstable with my emotions. I guess I was just letting out ten years of grief since my Games. I never used to cry, but now I actually have someone to cry to.

"I should probably find Katniss and Johanna. Beetee's looking at me like I'm the world's biggest distraction." I said.

"Be safer this time." Finnick said as I rolled my eyes and nodded. Peeta laughed and I traveled down the long line of wire they were unraveling.

I crossed through the woods and followed the wire. I could hear Johanna and Katniss talking a few yards in front of me. But the wire went slack.

"That's not good." I said stumbling to find the source of this.

I ran into Brutus and he merely deflected me. He turned around and grinned.

"Are you going to kill me?" I asked trying to get off my butt. I think I sprained my butt muscles! Brutus practically threw me on the ground, on some very sharp rocks.

Brutus seemed to think about my question for a long time. He must be considering his options. If he killed me, it would alert Katniss and Johanna and send them running. Maybe I should try to convince him to kill me. He was probably going to kill me. If he didn't kill me, it would leave a huge threat behind him that he may not be able to escape. Any smart person would kill the person behind them and then strike on the ones in front of them.

"No." Brutus said, thoroughly shocking me.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"I'm showing you mercy because your brother showed me mercy many years ago." He said turning around and stalking Katniss and Johanna. I followed him quietly and clung to the shadows.

How did Ethan show Brutus mercy? We weren't exactly a well-liked family. What happened where Ethan was required to save Brutus? Why would Brutus just leave me, too? I mocked him and his emotions. I made fun of his feelings for a dead girl.

I silently ran to keep up with Brutus. He was waiting behind a tree, waiting for the perfect moment to strike and surprise Johanna and Katniss. If I made any noise of warning, Brutus would know I was behind him and instantly kill me. I couldn't warn them at all!

Katniss gave a slight tug to the wire.

"It's stuck." She said as she and Johanna pulled on the wire. Brutus let it snap back to them and he stepped out of the trees. I saw Johanna knock Katniss down and rip out her tracker.

"Stay down!" Johanna hissed running off. She led Brutus away from Katniss and I ran shortly after them.

"Aria, where are you?" Finnick called out.

I crept away from Brutus and closer to Finnick. I bolted and leaves rustled behind me.

"Katniss!" Peeta yelled looking around.

"We can't find Katniss!" Peeta said loudly to me.

"Peeta, calm down. I'm standing right here. There's no need to yell. And she'll turn up. I'm sure she's fine. Just focus on the plan!" I said.

"Katniss!" Peeta yelled running off.

"I have to find her or else he will go nuts." Finnick said.

"I need to find Johanna. Brutus is chasing her." I said.

"Don't go too far." Finnick said grabbing my wrist and turning me to look at him. I met his eyes and kissed him. The fireworks finally happened. After pretending something was there for so long, they finally happened. I always knew Finnick was absolutely gorgeous, but his personality was appalling to me at first. I guess we just needed time to grow on each other. In a way, he kind of snuck up on me.

I ran my fingers through Finnick's hair and he sighed gently. Finnick lightly nibbled on my lower lip, looking for access in my mouth.

"Be safe." I said pulling away and running off. My lips seemed to tingle. I ducked through trees.

"Johanna!" I yelled.

"Aria?" She asked.

"Where are you?" I called out.

Johanna ran into me from the left and we both went falling. We giggled for a few minutes and then remembered where we were. This was no time for giggling. We couldn't afford to get distracted now. The plan could fail if we don't stay focused.

"We have to keep going! The plan won't wait on us." I said as Johanna nodded.

We were running for the tree when there were twelve gongs. Lightning flashed and I was temporarily blinded. I couldn't see!

I heard the sound of Katniss screaming and the force field shattered around us. The impact sent me flying into a tree in another sector and I lost Johanna. We were too far away from Katniss. It was unavoidable. Something bad was going to happen to Johanna and I.

Pieces of the force field came raining down on us and a hovercraft was over us in an instant. I forced myself to stand up and I saw three claws come down.

One picked up Katniss first, the second picked up Beetee, and the last picked up Finnick. I couldn't stop my tears of joy. Finnick was safe for now. As for the rest of us, who knew?

I looked around and saw monkeys. I was in the demonic monkey sector again. They looked at me pitifully.

"He's safe. That's all I need to know." I said shaking my head. I saw something metallic come flying down from a claw and it landed not too far from me. I ran to pick it up and a monkey followed me.

I forced a bitter laugh and the monkey nudged my shoulder. Finnick dropped his trident when the claw picked him up. I gently grabbed the trident and felt more tears on my cheeks. The monkey nudged my shoulder again as another hovercraft appeared. This one was definitely from the Capitol.

"What?" I asked the monkey.

It patted its back and I climbed on. I ignored the ache of my backside from when Brutus shoved me down. The monkey took off running and it jumped out of the force field. This monkey was trying to save me! We were out of the arena now! But where were we?

"What about the others?" I asked as the monkey shook its head slowly. Johanna and Peeta couldn't be saved? I started to cry again, but the monkey kept running. Johanna let out a shrill scream and I shivered.

"We need to save them!" I said trying to take deep breaths, but failing. I was hyperventilating and Finnick wasn't here to calm me down. My heart was pounding in my chest.

"Turn around. Please!" I said pleadingly. The monkey started slowing down once we were a safe distance away. But how far away were we? I couldn't stand to think about being free when Peeta and Johanna weren't. I fell asleep on its back. The urge to sleep was overpowering. My head was throbbing and my body was achy.

I didn't dare drop Finnick's trident. He would probably want it back soon. I held the trident so hard that my knuckles turned white. I couldn't bring myself to loosen my grip on the trident. It's not like I could really use it to protect me, seeing as I'm not very good with spears or the trident because they're both too heavy for me. But there was something special about this piece of metal that was practically useless to me.

This was the last piece of Finnick I had.

* * *

><p><strong>I know a lot of you probably hate me right now. But you have to understand my confusion. I couldn't let Aria be rescued because that was specifically for Katniss. And I didn't want to stray too far from the book, as far as that matter went. However, she could either be taken (which I wasn't a fan of because I have other things in mind to write instead of torture), stay in the arena (which is impossible because she would have to avoid a ton of Peacekeepers), or something else. <strong>

**I picked the 'something else' option.**

**I'm sorry if many of you are disappointed with my decision. This is simply what I wanted to happen, so if you don't like it, don't read it from now on. However, I find that since Aria is the only character I own, it would be wrong of me to ruin Mockingjay's plot with her. The same people _will _be rescued and the same people _will _be taken, no matter what! That is simply how Suzanne Collins wants it and I will not change it. **

**However, I would like to thank: LOVEBIT3, Maria-Evelyn, Jaylin Clearwater, katerina blakley montague, Bronzelove, wildcat717, and many others for following/adding this story to their favorites. I have not thanked anyone like this in a long while, so I figured I might as well start-up again since I get the updates on my phone to make it easier to keep track of everyone.  
><strong>

**Thank you all for reading! **

**Again, I apologize if you all hate this chapter. But thanks for putting up with it. **

**-GirlonFire**

**P.S.- I must say though, riding a monkey seems like a pretty bad ass way to leave. I would do it... **


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17  
><strong>Alone_

I was all alone. The monkey, I liked to call him Phillip, developed a twitch from me sitting on his back for so long. He had to go back where he came from and he deposited me under a shady tree._  
><em>

I clutched Finnick's trident to my chest and started to sob again. How did this even happen? I was truly left alone to my own devises.

I stood up, cracking my knees, and using Finnick's trident as a crutch. I walked off into the desolate forest and studied the mountains and trees. There were acres and acres of unpopulated land. I was probably far outside of the fence. It was green nothingness out here, though. There were no animals, no flowers, and definitely no people.

I hiked myself up a tree, which was harder than I expected, and hid myself from any possible Peacekeepers that could be following me. My stomach growled and I glanced around.

I had to cut my own tracker out of my arm with Finnick's trident. I tried to think of something else while the sharp piece pierced my skin. I whimpered but stayed silent. I imagined Finnick, trying to teach me how to swim in the arena.

He seemed so at ease and happy with the situation then. And that was the first time I really noticed it. Maybe he was beginning to love me too. Or at least put up with me.

Honestly, I don't understand how a man like Finnick could love someone like me. He was practically sculpted from Apollo himself, while I was a scrawny little thing. Finnick had charisma that could talk someone into jumping off a bridge, while I am a bit shy. We're just so different.

Finnick couldn't possibly feel the same way about me as I do about him, right?

I finished cutting my arm open easily and reached in and pulled out my tracker. For once, my long and skinny fingers came in handy. I ripped off a piece of my wet suit and made a makeshift bandage out of it.

I studied my tracker for a long time. It seemed to be some sort of insect with a lot of legs. It was disgusting and broken to some extent. I prodded it with one of my fingers and it twitched in my hand. Maybe not all of it was broken.

I jumped down from the tree and threw my tracker on the ground. I stomped on it and broke it with Finnick's trident. Now the Peacekeepers had no ties to me.

I kept walking, ignoring the throbbing pain that spread over my right arm. I hiked in the forest and looked around for any sign of nearby population. But I found none.

"Alright, I just need to prioritize my needs." I said talking to myself, while walking.

"I should probably find water. I can go without food, but I need water." I said thinking.

"And new clothes. I need out of this wet suit." I said. This disgusting wet suit brought back bitter memories about the Games and how unfortunate everything turned out. Plus the thing barely covered anything. I may as well ditch it now and run around in my sports bra and shorts!

Night seemed to fall and I climbed up a tree to make a small camp. Climbing up trees was surprisingly difficult with a mangled right arm. But eventually I did make it up to a safe branch and checked out for the night.

When I woke up, Peacekeepers were underneath me. I clasped a hand over my mouth to stop myself from panicking. If I worried, they would hear me and then I would be a goner.

"Her tracker was taken out of commission yesterday at 3:43 in the afternoon. She has a mild head wound and she must have an injured arm if she took out her own tracker. She cannot be too far away from us." A Peacekeeper, by the name of Henri Comb, said leading a group of about ten more peacekeepers.

He was right about one thing though. I wasn't very far from them. I was practically on top of them. If they were to look up, they'd see me and I'd be a goner. My heart was pounding in my ears and I sighed.

I carefully stood up and shifted into a better climbing position. If I could make it higher, there would be more leaves to offer more coverage to me. I hugged the base of the tree and shivered.

I waited for the Peacekeepers to walk away. And I made sure they wouldn't come back. And then I did something completely suicidal.

A branch from this tree and a branch from another tree intercepted. They were strong enough that I could walk across and get from one tree to another. I stood up again and got ready to run.

I tripped though and almost broke my neck. My ankle protested angrily and I would have fallen from the tops of the trees if I didn't grab the branches and quickly swing myself back up. I winced and crawled to the other tree.

Well, that was painful. But the Peacekeepers didn't notice me. I felt accomplished at my little gymnastics display, but the pain in my foot was humbling. Maybe I wasn't as flexible as everyone seemed to think. Sure, I could flip over opponents and stuff, but that wasn't much in this department.

I climbed down the tree and hobbled away from where the Peacekeepers were searching for me. My stomach growled loudly again and I found a cave. It was a little high up, but it wasn't very obvious.

I had to climb up some rocks to get to the cave, but it would all be worth it. If there was mud in the cave, that would be all the better. Water can be found in mud, so it was useful!

Unfortunately, there was no mud in the cave. Absolutely nothing! I only had a few hours before I could die of dehydration. I clenched my eyes shut and let out a shaky breath. This cave was not comfortable at all!

I slipped into a sleep that was so much-needed by my poor and pained body. I was burning up everywhere. My ankle and my arm seemed to be on fire! And my head throbbed in pain from Brutus' cut.

I woke before morning and kept walking. But luckily for me, it was raining. I tried to drink rain water and felt myself revitalizing. Except for the fact that I relied mostly on Finnick's trident to keep me steady and moving. At least I had a crutch, though.

I didn't see any signs of the Peacekeepers I saw the day before. They must have given up on finding me.

"Nice one, Aria. You can do it." I said continuing my hike through the vast nothingness.

By now, my arm fit through the prongs on Finnick's trident and I could fully use it as a crutch.

I walked for the rest of the day and into the night. I winced and hobbled along. My stupid foot was seriously slowing me down. Both my feet were swollen, but the one I almost broke was swollen to the size of a grapefruit.

And then this whole adventure seemed so hopeless. I started to sob. I'd never get to see Finnick ever again! Or anyone, for that matter. I was totally stranded in the middle of nowhere and I have no clue what direction I was even hiking in!

I had to wait for sunrise to figure out East and West, but how would I find North or South? How did I even know I was walking in the right direction?

And then, karma seemed to truly hate me. I reached a three-way fork in the woods. I set Finnick's trident down on a rock and spun it. Whatever end the head landed on, I would walk. At least now I could blame Finnick if I showed up drastically late.

The sharpest point of the trident landed on the far right path and I took it without hesitation. It led me to a long river that I would have to swim across. It was freezing water, but I might be able to drink it once I get across.

I was glad I still had the flotation belt on when I walked into the water. It was so cold, it was like being electrocuted. A thousand freezing volts of coldness made my body shake as I was swimming across the lake. Maybe Finnick was right; knowing how to swim could make all the difference.

I finally got to the other side of the freezing lake and shivered. I had no chance to get warm unless I could start a fire. My hands were shaking so badly, though. I might accidentally put the fire out once it started.

I had to try, though!

I started by getting leaves and sticks together. I found two decently sized rocks and rubbed them together, seeing the sparks and friction. Finally, the sparks landed on the leaves and I gently blew the smoke. Flames appeared and I sighed in relief.

The fire was small, but it was warm. I curled into my smallest fetal position and huddled close to the fire. I waited until I was mostly dry before getting bored. I decided to try to weave a basket, like Mags did in the Games. Maybe I could keep sanitized water closer to me if I had a basket.

Note to self: I am not a weaver. I am too hyperactive to just sit down and weave. This is a District Four specialty. I decided to give up and just drink water. I was lucky enough to find a lake!

In the end, I walked for four days without making much progress. I slept when and wherever I could, but I only just found water. Maybe this would get easier as time went on? Somehow, I seriously doubted that. But one could hope, right?

Maybe I'll actually be able to find land and find someone who was kind enough to help me. I'd be asking a lot of someone, though. They'd have to give me food, shelter, and new clothes. It's a lot to ask of someone.

"Maybe if I pay them?" I asked myself, trying to rekindle my fire.

I ended out falling asleep by the nice and warm fire.

* * *

><p><strong>This was so hard to write! It was such a struggle since Aria didn't really talk to anyone- besides herself, I mean. Consider this update a 4th of July update! HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY, EVERYONE!<strong>

**However, I am getting my wisdom teeth out on Monday (any advice?) and I will probably not feel well enough to fully use my brain to update. So I will give you guys Tuesday's update on Saturday. I guess if you wanted, you could consider this Saturday's update... **

**Thank you all for viewing and reading this story so far! It means more than I can possibly show you. I appreciate all of you who let me know what you think and ask me questions! Thank you all for being awesome!**

**Thank you: lovely-butt, LuvxXLessxXAngelxX, and katie93319 for adding this to their favorites/following!**

**Now for my favorite part:**

**Guest: **** Don't fret, this isn't the end of the story. There's really no need for a sequel, either. I think I know a way to fit it all in one and have a little epilogue, too. I just kind of felt like scaring everyone (sorry!) with a cliffhanger. Thanks for reviewing! Have a wonderful 4th of July!**

**LOVEBIT3:**** Thank you so much for your review! I've been told that Aria is a character who seems to be a badass. So therefore, she deserves a badass exit. Isn't my language just beautiful, though? Thanks for reviewing! I hope you have a great weekend and a great 4th of July!**

**Justsukiya:**** Thanks for reassuring me that my 'something else' decision wasn't complete rubbish! It means a lot to me that you didn't completely hate it! Thanks for your support and your review! I hope you have a great 4th of July!**

**All my readers should have a GREAT 4th of July because well... THEY'RE GREAT! **

**-GirlonFire**

**P.S.- This one was kind of short, but I figure I'll make up for it soon. You all will love my plans.**

**P.P.S- Seriously, wish me luck on my wisdom teeth! I'll need it on Monday. I'm scared...**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 18**  
>Shattered Glass<em>

I woke up, freezing. My fire went out during the night. I shivered and stood up, trying to stretch out my legs. My right ankle wobbled angrily and I winced. It was still bothering me from that tree accident. My stomach made angry noises, but I merely ignored them. Food wasn't an option now. After getting through the Games twice, though, I was used to it.

I was beginning to get dirtier and dirtier. I had close calls with mud slides, trees, and quick sand. But I used logic and escaped all of them mostly unharmed. My Brutus-cut was almost completely healed and it didn't even scar! I think I got quite lucky on that one! Scars would make my face recognizable while I was on the run. And I really didn't need that. Peacekeepers already seemed to hate Victors, but this would be the final straw for them. I'm technically a Capitol fugitive if I think about it.

Finnick's trident was becoming a lifeline for me. It reminded me of something completely good: Finnick. Even though our situation wasn't the most ideal, we worked hard to make something good with our abilities. In the end of the Games, we finally began to feel the same way towards each other. When I thought of Finnick, I could think of only the good times we shared. Even though we were trapped in the Games for a second time, Finnick hoped that he would be able to teach me to swim. And I sneaked away from the Careers to visit him! And he saved me. _In more ways than one_.

I walked for days before finally hearing it. It was a Presidential Announcement. Every citizen was required to meet in the town square in their Districts for these. Half the time, they were as stupid as the weather report. But this one was actually relevant.

"Hello citizens of Panem, this is President Snow speaking. I would like to put a ransom on Ariadne Odair's capture. I will offer the person who finds her a large reward." President Snow said.

I had a price on my head? I had to keep moving, then. I couldn't stop in District Five. I had to make it to somewhere I knew would help me. People of District Five were cold and ruthless. Not to mention, they hated my guts. Some men already began looking around for me.

My first thought was to round back to Finnick's house. But then I figured that his house might be monitored by Peacekeepers. I couldn't turn around at all! I just had to keep moving.

I walked to the outskirts of District Five and just into District Six. District Six was fairly big and it took a few more days to officially get through.

While I was trekking through District Six, President Snow announced my death. He claimed that someone turned me in and I died from starvation. Everyone in District Six seemed to take in a big breath. Some people seemed really upset. Maybe now, the Morphlings didn't hate me so much. After the Morphlings died in the Games, maybe they were moving on to hating something- or someone, like President Snow- else.

Everyone would be devastated. Finnick would have to speak at my funeral. Katniss would blame herself. But it was Haymitch who I really hope got upset. He was the person who made me volunteer from the beginning. And Plutarch should feel bad naturally. He pretty much watched me grow up in those Games and while I was mentoring.

Estella would probably be in hysterics right now. Same goes for Winston. I felt so badly for them. They were ridiculed a lot in the Districts, but they didn't know any better from their Capitol ways. They were just unaware of what was happening.

I thought about going into Johanna's house to freshen up a bit, but Peacekeepers were practically patrolling the District Seven Victor's Village. There was no way I would sneak in unnoticed. Plus Johanna probably wouldn't like me going through her things. She probably hated my guts for escaping the Peacekeepers at the end of the Games, anyway.

Thinking of Johanna caused my skin to crawl. She, Annie, Peeta, and Enobaria probably cursed my name every single day while they were being tortured! And it would be all because a monkey helped me escape from the Peacekeepers and not them. I couldn't stand to think about them without starting to cry. I hastily wiped away my tears and continued on my journey.

I walked through the lumber district and into the textile one. For now, there were no Peacekeepers in sight. I sneaked quietly under the fence and robbed a clothing store. Unfortunately, I couldn't take anything noticeable. I ended out taking the disposed outfits.

I pulled a white short-sleeved blouse with a green plaid shawl. I pulled out a skirt that was too big and tried to tuck my shirt into it to take up some space. But I would need a belt. I found a thick one and tightened it to the smallest loop. I found a garter for a dress and pinned Finnick's trident under the garter, attached to my thigh.

This was the best I could do for now. I looked like a homeless person, but I blended in a little better. I took my hair out of the messy bun I held it in and layered it down. No one would recognize me for sure, now. I almost always did something with my hair. But now it was too dirty.

I crawled back out of the fence, just before nightfall and settled down for the night. I burrowed against a tree and covered myself in leaves. I woke up at midnight when someone was moving me. I almost screamed.

"I suggest you don't do that if you don't want to give away your position, Mrs. Odair." A man said shaking my shoulder.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm going to help you. My name is Ned Lurchins, ma'am. I'm going to help you get to your husband." He said crawling under the fence and helping me under. I don't know how he was so nimble, considering he was clearly aged and had a beer belly.

"Won't the Peacekeepers get us?" I asked glaring into his brown eyes. His eyes were full of sincerity. He wasn't lying to me.

"No, they're distracted." Ned said running a hand over his shiny bald head. He was dressed like I thought an average District Eight citizen should be. He had light wash denim jeans and a plaid shirt on.

We walked to a moderately sized slum. A plump woman was knitting something on a small sofa.

"Sarah, this is Ariadne Odair." Ned said as she jumped. Her red hair went flying and her blue eyes were wide.

"Aren't you a tiny, little thing, huh? I would expect as much, though. Can I get you something to eat? Or would you like to rest first? We must be moving quickly though. There was a ransom on your head and I'd rather not have a Capitol fugitive alarming everyone." She asked.

"I wouldn't want to impose, Sarah. Thank you, though." I said. Ned walked to his cooler and pulled out some alcohol. He offered to me, but I shook my head politely. I tried not to drink as much as Haymitch.

"Well, I suppose if we're going to help you, you'll need a fake name. You can't exactly run around without expecting Peacekeepers to look at you. Even if you have taken District Eight's fashions into consideration." Sarah said.

"What should we call you?" Ned asked tapping his stubbly chin. I smiled lightly.

"I like Ellen." Sarah said, thoughtfully.

"Okay, we'll call you Elle. You can be my niece from my deceased brother and his wife." Ned said as Sarah nodded.

"Do you want to rest up, Aria? Or eat something? You're so skinny! I can only imagine how hungry you must be!" Sarah said.

"That's alright, Sarah. Thank you, though. If you don't mind my asking, where would we go?" I asked.

"District Thirteen. We'd get on a train and go there. It's where the rebellion rests. Katniss Everdeen is there. And, if I'm not mistaken, so is your husband." She said.

"We need to go! When's the soonest train? I might make it in time for my funeral? President Snow declared that someone handed me in and I died of starvation! I might make it. We need to leave. I have to see Finnick." I said as my chest started aching. I didn't realize how fast my heart was pounding.

"Calm down, dear. The soonest train is tonight, but I figured you'd want to rest." Ned said.

"We can rest on the train! I need to go." I said close to tears.

"Alright, we'll pack our stuff mighty quick then." Sarah said patting my hand gently. I took a deep breath and tried to calm my racing heart. I had to calm down soon.

"Come on Aria. Or should I say Elle?" Sarah said gently grabbing my hand. She led me through the town and I focused on blending in. Ned walked behind me and Sarah trailed a little in front of me.

Surprisingly, people didn't look at me! Until we got to the train station.

"Names?" Someone asked

"Sarah Lurchins, Ned Lurchins, and Ellen Adams- our niece visiting from District Four." Sarah said calmly.

"Very well. Go ahead ma'am." He said letting us on the train. I exhaled loudly and felt myself relax a little bit more. We couldn't exactly get pulled off a train now that we were successfully on it.

"Who was that? It definitely wasn't a Peacekeeper." I said.

"No, it wasn't. That's one of my poker buddies. He's a good guy, but he recognized you. But the Peacekeepers don't know we're evacuating the District." Ned said.

The train wasn't very comfortable. There were no chairs or beds. There were only a few rugs, and those were for kids. We were cramped and there wasn't a lot of room. Ned and some other men were left to stand.

"Ellen, come rest for a while." Sarah said.

"I'm alright, Sarah. But I could do with sitting down." I said as she patted the ground besides her. I gently twisted my injured ankle and winced when I felt a painful twinge. It would be better soon. I was getting closer and closer to Finnick with every impatient minute.

"I once had a daughter. Her name was Rosie. You kind of remind me of her. She was just about sixteen, with long red hair and brown eyes. But there was an accident at the mill she worked at. The Peacekeepers brought her home in a wooden crate. She had the same spirit about her that you do, Elle." Sarah said with a sad sigh.

"I'm sorry. If it's too much for you to help me so much, you don't have to." I said, not wanting to cause them any distress. They were actually the first people to not hand me over to the Peacekeepers. Even though there was a ransom on my head.

"That's not a bad thing, darling. Rosie was the best thing I ever knew, next to Ned. We're happy to help, of course. But I can see why Ned chose to help you. Normally he doesn't bother." Sarah said, studying her husband who was snoring.

"I will be forever grateful to you and your husband." I said as Sarah smiled. She decided to try to get some rest while I pulled the trident out of my skirt.

I fell asleep with it clutched to my chest.

"Ellen, how did you manage to sneak a weapon in here?" Ned demanded, waking me. I was leaning against the wall of the train. Ned and I were the only ones awake now. Kids stretched and tossed all over the place and adults lined the walls of the compartment. We were being herded like animals and it was making me nauseous.

"It's my husband's. I kept it for him from home." I said knowing Ned would understand. He let out an angry sigh. Ned paced around nervously for a while and seemed to be thinking about how to word something. He seemed to be sweating a little bit. Was he angry or nervous? I'd like to think angry because I just hid an illegal weapon and got on the train with it. If people find out, we would be ruined.

"What?" I asked standing and pulling up the right side of my skirt. I tucked the trident back in the garter.

"That's _creative_. And it's illegal." Ned said as I shrugged my shoulders.

"You can't just _not_ care, Ellen! It's illegal!" Ned said waking Sarah up.

"So is evacuating out of the District on a stolen train! We are being herded out of the District like animals!" I said.

"What's going on?" Sarah asked sitting up with a sigh. She stretched her arms and legs. Sarah glanced between Ned and I like we were going to start fighting any minute now. I wonder who would win? The girl who has been in the Hunger Games twice or the man with a beer belly and a nice bald head.

"She has a weapon." Ned said.

"I don't see one." Sarah said eyeing me warily.

"It's in her skirt. It's a trident!" Ned said. I reluctantly pulled the trident out of my skirt and Sarah gasped.

"I wouldn't dare use it on anyone, I swear! But it's the last piece of him that I have." I said nostalgically. My eyes welled up and I blinked away tears. Ned and Sarah stared at me, concern etched on their faces. I wasn't acting like I was alright. They must think I'm pretty close to insane by now. Maybe Finnick was right when he said he wasn't ready for love. He was too worried about me ending out like Annie. But look at how _great_- please note the sarcasm- I'm doing now!

I couldn't help but think of Finnick. How could I not? What we had at the end was real. And I never got a chance to tell him! He told me that he wanted to marry me for real, but I never really advanced on that! I'm such an idiot!

"He told me that he wanted to marry me for real." I said as a few tears spilled down my cheeks. Sarah patted the ground next to her and I sat down.

"But I never advanced on it. I'm so stupid! He probably hates me now." I said beginning to sob.

"Shh... he could never hate you. It's impossible." Sarah said rubbing my back. I hid my head in my hands and shook my head.

"Aria, you have to be quiet. We're about to pass a station in District Nine. Peacekeepers get pretty strict out in this neck of the woods." Ned said as I nodded. Ned spoke as though he weren't from District Eight. He must have more money than he cares to show.

"Aria? I thought you said her name was Ellen, Lurchin." A man said waking up.

"It is, West. It is Ellen. You must have been dreaming." Ned said unconvincingly. The man leaned forward and studied me with an intense gaze. He eyed my outfit and how dirty I was.

"Why, I'll be! We have Ariadne Odair on this here train!" The man called out as the train jerked to a stop. And then Peacekeepers were marching through the train.

"I don't see Ariadne Odair, old man." They said dragging out the man called West. My eyes widened and the train sped off in time to hear the gun shot.

I let out a scream and started to sob hysterically. Sarah just let me sob about everything. I ended out crying myself to sleep with my head on her shoulder. She gently stroked my dirty hair and let out a sigh.

"You think she'll be okay, Sarah?" Ned asked as Sarah sighed again. She seemed to be thinking for a very long time.

There was a long moment of silence that was very tense. Was I insane, finally? Was this the last straw? A man got shot because I'm alive and he said my name! Was this when I lost all my marbles?

"I think she really needs Finnick Odair. She needs her Finnick, Ned." Sarah said as I finally drifted into another round of sleep. It is official, I lost my marbles.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy 4th of July everyone! This is the Saturday update I had planned. But I might get one in on Sunday, before I get my wisdom teeth out on Monday and have to take a temporary hiatus. <strong>

**I know my update schedule is pretty much screwed up right now, but it will be Wednesdays and Saturdays again soon! I promise! Besides, it isn't like I'm not updating. I'm just giving you guys extra gifts! **

**And Happy 11,000 views! It's so great that you all love the story so much! Thank you very much for supporting me and this story. I don't know how I would have made it so far without all of your loyal support! **

**Thank you to: Riah222 for following this story! I'm so glad you like it! **

**I must admit, though. I'm really excited for Aria and Finnick to be reunited! It should be really... fluffy and gorgeous. I already have it mapped out in my head. **

**But sadly, I don't think it will be able to come out before I get my wisdom teeth out. I'm sorry! I promise I'll make it extra special if it works out like that. **

**-GirlonFire**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter 19  
><strong>Brought Back_

"Ellen, wake up." Sarah said gently shaking my shoulder. I still couldn't get used to the fake name. I glanced around at everyone else in the train before realizing that Sarah was talking to me.

"Are we here?" I asked.

"This is as far as we get. The trains only go to District Twelve." Ned said as we got off the train. My ankle was still really unstable and I noticed someone put a splint on it while I was sleeping.

"I noticed you were limping yesterday and made a splint." Sarah said as I smiled. We hiked through the ruins of District Twelve. At least my gimpy foot had some support!

"When was it bombed?" I asked.

"Now isn't a time for questions. We must be silent." Ned said as I nodded and followed them out of the District Twelve fence.

We walked for about an hour, which was pure agony on my feet. I winced and sighed. This was so long, it was almost painful. Finnick was so close, yet so far away. Sarah and Ned made conversation about the different types of plants here. But I was thinking of Finnick.

Would he be happy to see me? Would he cry? I know that I would probably cry. A lot. But would he? How would Katniss feel about this? In a way, I betrayed her too. I was supposed to be kidnapped with Peeta and everyone else, but I wasn't. And now I made it back to them in District Thirteen without them. Katniss would probably hate me for life.

"Wait, when is my funeral?" I asked Ned and Sarah. They glanced at each other and Sarah nodded her head.

"Umm... today. The reason why we were trying to get you to move so fast is because we're trying to crash it." Ned said.

"I have to go." I said breaking into a sprint.

"Be careful on your foot! Rest, Ice, Compression, Elevation!" Sarah yelled behind me as I chuckled. I ran through the trees and found a cabin. I went inside and found an elevator. This was the entrance to District Thirteen.

My first impression: it's really dirty and dusty underground. The elevator went down slowly and had a few bumps. But it opened on a secret underground society. There were people everywhere! But no one seemed to pay attention to me. At least not yet.

"Name?" A soldier asked me. He was old and balding, but he carried a massive looking weapon. He was probably a sharpshooter or something.

"Ariadne Odair." I said eyeing the weapon.

"Impossible, you're dead! But you're standing here?" He said studying me. I was probably a mess. I was exhausted, hungry, and dirty. But I was here, proving that I was alive.

"Help me get to my funeral. I'm not dead, I promise." I said as he wrapped one of my arms around his neck and helped me limp off to where a memorial was being held for me.

He opened a door for me. And we were standing in a vestibule. There were hundreds of pictures of me everywhere. He opened the second door for me and I saw a crowd of people sitting there, listening to stories about me.

I leaned against the back wall and waited for Finnick to finish a story. He had a tissue clenched in his right hand and was looking down at the podium.

I let out a cough and Finnick looked up. I smiled gently and his eyes widened. My eyes welled up and everyone turned to stare at me.

"Aria!" Katniss said shocked. Finnick jumped off the stage and ran to me. He picked me up and swung me a little. I giggled and everyone seemed to be staring at me. To be honest, it was so... movie-like. There was always a cute reunion between the main protagonists and the man always spun the woman around. I just never thought I'd actually do it! I couldn't help but laugh. We were growing so sappy from our distance. Absence makes the heart grow fonder, after all.

Finnick looked into my eyes and I looked into his. He held me off the ground by my small waist and I had my hands on his shoulders. We were oddly silent now. All giggling and laughter stopped between us right now.

Finnick set me down and studied my face. He was probably looking for any sign that I would leave again. His thumb stroked my cheek and I leaned into his touch, like a cat. My breath caught at the close contact. I forgot how nice being so close to someone felt!

And then he pulled me into a hug. His shoulders shook and he hid his face in my hair. He was crying on my shoulder. I hid my head in the crook of his neck and wrapped my arms around his neck. I started crying in the crook of his neck and started nuzzling him. We are emotional messes! I made hideous choking noises that came from the back of my throat and Finnick was shaking. He was trembling!

I don't know what I expected upon our reunion, but this wasn't it. Finnick was holding me as if his life depended on it and I cried in his chest. The warmth and closeness were foreign to me, but it was nice and comforting. I was with Finnick again, and therefore: I was home. I nuzzled my head under his chin and he wiped away some tears. After a while, he just held me in an embrace.

"I missed you so much." Finnick said. In response, I made another disgusting, guttural choking noise in the crook of his neck and started sobbing. Finnick just held me there. He gently rubbed circles on my back and I shivered.

"Let's give them some space, everyone." Plutarch said, trying to clear out the room a bit.

"You heard him. Leave! A 'dead' girl came back to us. I'm sure you'll all see her around eventually." Haymitch said forcing people out of the room.

The doors closed and Finnick and I just held each other.

"Finnick, I think you should get Aria to Mrs. Everdeen." Plutarch said, blinking away tears. I took satisfaction in knowing that I made Plutarch Heavensbee choke up a bit. It was his fault to begin with.

"Mrs. Everdeen?" I asked wiping away tears from my cheeks.

"Katniss' mother. She and Katniss' sister are kind of like nurses." Finnick said as I nodded. Finnick wrapped an arm around my shoulders and held me close to him. We walked close together, bracing ourselves against everyone else's stares. If I knew what I was getting back to, I wouldn't have made such a big deal about my arrival.

We walked for what seemed like ever, down a long and endless line of rooms. Finally, Haymitch stopped us and knocked on one.

"We need your help!" Haymitch said giving me a once over. I glared at him and he rolled his eyes.

"Come on in, Haymitch." A little blond-haired girl said, opening the door. She must be Katniss' little sister, the one who Katniss originally volunteered for. She was so pure and innocent. She was definitely more mature than she should have been, but that is what happens in the Districts. Everyone is forced to grow up before their time.

"I'm Prim. You must be Aria. Katniss has told me all about you." The little girl said with a smile.

"All good things, I hope." I said as Prim laughed.

"Why don't you sit down? I'll see what I can do." Prim said as I nodded. I sat down on a couch and Finnick sat next to me. He grabbed my hand and I smiled.

His thumb stroked the back of my hand and I gave him a reassuring squeeze.

"Alright, let's see your head first. In the Games, we saw Brutus give you a scratch." Prim said as I nodded and moved my hair.

"That's healed up nicely." Prim said gently studying the old scratch.

"Finnick knew enough about head wounds to help me. He applied direct pressure almost right away." I said as Finnick squeezed my hand.

"Are there any other sources of pain?" Prim asked.

"My arm. I cut out my tracker so the Peacekeepers wouldn't hunt me." I said.

"Her foot." Finnick added.

"Alright, I'll check the arm first." Prim said as I gently took my hand out of Finnick's and showed her the long, deep scratch that I made to dig my tracker out.

"What did you use to cut your skin?" Prim asked.

"Finnick's trident." I answered.

"My trident?" Finnick asked as his eyebrows furrowed.

"Oh yeah! I completely forgot. I held on to it for you." I said standing up and pulling up the hem of my skirt. I revealed the trident, stuck to my good leg by an old garter. I gently pulled the trident out and handed it to Finnick.

"How did you manage that?" Finnick asked in awe. He studied the metallic weapon with a small smile on his face.

"When the claw came to save you, you must have held on to it. But you must have dropped it or something. It landed not too far from me. I ran to get it." I said smiling.

"Alright, sit back down." Prim said as Mrs. Everdeen walked in. Her thin blond hair was pulled up in a loose bun and she looked like she needed a good night of sleep. She had dark bags underneath her blue eyes that seemed so foreign to District Twelve.

"I'm sorry to impose, Mrs. Everdeen. I'm Aria Odair." I said politely.

"Oh, it's perfectly alright. I'm just a little confused. I'm sure Haymitch will fill me in later. How is Prim doing?" Mrs. Everdeen asked.

"I'm fine, mom. Aria will need to wrap her arm and use a splint for it. I'll say two weeks with the splint." Prim said as Mrs. Everdeen cut some fabric.

"Bring the medicinal alcohol too, mom. I want to make sure there isn't infection. Since it's an open wound, there could be bacteria in there." Prim said as Mrs. Everdeen nodded. Mrs. Everdeen came back with everything Prim suggested.

"Alright, this will probably sting a bit." Prim said pouring alcohol on my wound. I sucked in a breath and curled my fingers into a fist.

"You did well." Prim said smiling.

"One time, Katniss had a hunting accident. She had this huge scratch on her leg. When we tried that one on her, she screamed." Mrs. Everdeen said.

"That's the least painful thing that's happened to me." I said. Mrs. Everdeen began wrapping the cut and she made a splint. Haymitch looked in his lap guiltily and I took satisfaction. Finnick let out a sigh and shook his head.

"Thank you." I said studying her handy work. There was no way I could get my arm out of the splint, even if I tried.

"Alright, your right ankle is splinted. Let's see how it looks." Mrs. Everdeen said, carefully removing wooden planks and cutting some fabric off. Sarah sure was creative with her homemade splint.

Prim sucked in a breath.

I could practically assume it was terrible and needed to have major surgery or something. Prim didn't seem to be scared easily, but when she gasped at the sight of my foot, I knew something was off. Finnick looked at my foot and then went pale. That was a bad sign for sure.

"What?" I asked, confused. I didn't think it was that bad! Maybe I should have rested on it more.

"Given the circumstances, I think this could be much worse than it actually is. This is a sprain on top of muscle strain. People get it all the time in District Twelve." Mrs. Everdeen said.

"How do we fix it?" Finnick asked.

"I want it well-rested and iced. I assumed you'll be staying with Finnick for the time being, Aria?" Mrs. Everdeen asked as I nodded.

"I will check it once every day. You're lucky it isn't worse! Given that you walked all the way here. Everyone's talking about it." Mrs. Everdeen said as I let out a sigh.

Mrs. Everdeen made a newer and more comfortable splint and sent Finnick and I on our way. Finnick led me down a long hallway and pulled out a key. We rounded a corner and he unlocked a room on the right side of the hallway.

"Is this yours?" I asked looking at the door.

"Yes. It isn't much, but it's where I stay." Finnick said. He unlocked the door and I saw a gray room that had no personality. There was a big queen-sized bed, a bathroom, and a desk. I'm assuming there's a cafeteria for meals since Finnick's room didn't have a kitchen.

"It's something." I said shrugging my shoulders. Finnick smiled.

"Sit down. I'm sure I can get you something to eat." Finnick said as I nodded and sat down at the desk. I opened a secret drawer with a bit of wiggling and found letters addressed to me.

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion, but I left them be. They were probably some form of comfort for Finnick back when I was missing. Someone knocked on the door and I went to answer. It was Plutarch and Haymitch.

"Aria, we need to talk." Haymitch said.

"I have nothing to say to you." I said, slamming the door in their faces.

"That went well." Plutarch muttered.

"What's going on?" Finnick asked Haymitch and Plutarch.

I opened the door and grabbed Finnick's wrist. I pulled him in the room and slammed the door again.

"What's wrong?" Finnick asked.

"They are! They want to talk to me about how it wasn't their faults about what happened to me. It wasn't mine and it wasn't theirs. So whose fault was it?" I demanded.

"No one's fault. Whatever happened out there couldn't be prevented, but you should at least listen to their side of the argument." Finnick said as I finished eating and sat down at the desk chair.

"Come in." Finnick said opening the door. Plutarch and Haymitch waited outside this whole time.

"Well?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Umm... you look good, Aria." Plutarch said as Haymitch smacked him.

"Thanks, this is what I like to call my hiking-through-the-woods-because-no-one-cares-enough-about-you look." I said bitterly.

"Look, kid, we had to save Katniss! She was our priority! You know that." Haymitch said bluntly. How was I supposed to respond when someone openly told me that I was worthless compared to another person?

I crossed my arms and quirked my other eyebrow.

"That came up bluntly, more so than I intended. I'm not saying you aren't important, kid. But Katniss is the Mockingjay." Haymitch said. All my work, marrying Finnick and pretending to be in love at first, was for nothing because Katniss ruined it all by just being there.

"Say something." Plutarch said pleadingly.

How am I supposed to respond to this? I opened my mouth to try to say something but shook my head with a sigh. I got up, running a hand in my hair, and went into the bathroom.

"I think she's just a little disappointed." Finnick said to them.

"Her silence is worst than her screaming at us. I want her to scream and hit us. But she's so numb." Haymitch said as his voice cracked. I rolled my eyes and filled a tub. I stripped out of my stolen District Eight clothes and looked at myself in the mirror. I could count all of my ribs through my skin. I was officially unhealthily skinny!

My legs were like sticks from so much use! The garter was beginning to slide off my thigh and it was as tight as it could go!

I climbed in the tub with a wince and sat down. I began scrubbing dirt off my skin harshly. The dirt fell off my skin in painful clumps. I finally saw my ivory colored skin tone underneath all the dirt!

"Aria, they left." Finnick said knocking on the door. He poked his head in and I nodded. I sank down in the tub and let the bubbles float up to my chin.

"I'll be right back." Finnick said as I nodded. He left rather abruptly and slammed the door behind him. Was I overstepping my boundaries? Finnick came back a few minutes later. He held a brush and some conditioner.

"Finnick?" I asked confused.

"Can I wash your hair?" He asked timidly. This was our first really intimate act that wasn't forced! I was stunned speechless for about two minutes while Finnick looked in his lap.

"If you want, I mean-." Finnick said as his face got red.

"Sure, Finn." I said gently as he grinned.

I went under the water and came back up. My hair was properly rinsed for shampoo and Finnick put some in his palm. He began rubbing it through my hair and I exhaled loudly.

"Is this nice?" Finnick asked giving me a scalp massage.

"Very. I'll have to do it to you sometime." I said as Finnick laughed. Finnick rinsed out the shampoo and rubbed conditioner through my hair.

"At least you look blond again. Before you looked like you had salt and pepper hair." Finnick said as I laughed.

Finnick proceeded to give me a scalp massage and I let out another sigh. Finnick smiled and began running a brush through my hair. He was gentle, but still got the tangles out of my hair. That is an accomplishment!

"I never realized how long your hair is." Finnick said.

"The tangles always made it seem shorter than it really is." I said as Finnick nodded.

The water was lukewarm now and I shivered.

"I'll see if I can get you some clothes from the laundry. I can't promise anything spectacular like the ensemble from District Eight, but it will be a bit more comfortable." Finnick said as I nodded. He left and I got out of the tub. I drained the dirty water and wrapped a towel around myself. The towel was either really soft- which was unlikely- or my skin was hardened from all the time I spent outside recently.

Finnick came back with some jeans, a sweater, and some boots. I'm assuming he borrowed clothes from Katniss. Finnick gave me some privacy while I got dressed.

"Are you decent?" Finnick asked.

"Yes, for the most part. I can't get my splints back on!" I said as Finnick walked in. He helped me get my ankle splint on again, but we had to work together to get the arm splint on. Once we finally got the job done, we glanced at each other before giggling.

"I know! I should introduce you to Sarah and Ned! They helped me get here. They made a fake name for me and secretly got me on a train that helped citizens evacuate some Districts! You'll love them." I said grinning.

"Alright. Did they come here with you?" Finnick asked.

"Yes, I beat them because I ran here. But yeah, they were on the same train." I said.

"They'll be in check-in right now then." Finnick said.

"Let's go then!" I said excitedly. Finnick grabbed my hand and led me to the central area of District Thirteen. There were a ton of desks and long lines. I found Sarah near the front of an extremely long line. I walked in front of a lot of people, oblivious to their vicious yells at me about line-jumping.

"Umm... Aria?" Finnick asked.

"We'll be fine!" I said waving off his concern.

"Aria!" Sarah said grinning upon our arrival.

"Hi Sarah. Where's Ned?" I asked looking around. The rounded bald man wasn't anywhere to be seen! Was there a problem upon entrance into the new and thriving District?

"Oh he's ahead of me. They're already testing his strengths." Sarah said, waving off my concern.

"They do that to see if he is useful for a job here. They're trying to get everyone to contribute to the society down here." Finnick said.

"I don't believe we've had the pleasure of meeting." Sarah said giving Finnick a once over. I saw his face go a little red. Sarah and I shared a look and she grinned.

"Well, cookie, you sure trapped some serious man candy here." Sarah said as Finnick laughed. It was my turn to go red and Finnick squeezed my hand comfortingly. I almost forgot we were holding hands! His thumb stroked the back of my hand.

"Next." A man at a front desk said. It was Sarah's turn to check in. Finnick and I stood there while she filled out the forms and gave a blood sample.

"Mr. and Mrs. Odair, you appear to be holding up the line." The man said.

"I'm sorry, sir. We're just trying to make sure my friend here gets treated with utmost respect. She and her husband _did_ bring me back from the dead, after all." I said batting my eyelashes.

"Of course, ma'am. How do you suggest I treat them?" He asked paling when I addressed him. Apparently, I was still the dead girl who came back from the dead.

"Well, you could give she and her husband one of the best rooms you have." I said casually, shrugging my shoulders.

"Done." He said jotting something down and giving Sarah a key. I smiled at her apologetically and she smirked at me.

"Well, I suppose Finnick and I should stop holding up the line now." I said.

Finnick was talking to Sarah while I was talking to the man. Sarah smiled gleefully and Finnick seemed almost stern.

"Everything okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, we're alright." Finnick said smiling.

"Thanks again, Sarah. If you see Ned before I do, extend my thanks to him. Enjoy your room!" I said waving. Finnick grabbed my hand again and we walked around for a while.

"You sly little minx. You totally talked that soldier into getting Sarah and Ned a better room." Finnick said nudging my side.

"You didn't see anything. I was just complimenting the guard on all of his hard work." I said innocently as Finnick and I laughed.

We walked around to Finnick's room and he unlocked the door again.

"Why don't you take a nap before dinner? I'll wake you up in a few hours." Finnick said.

"Where will you be?" I asked.

"In the shower. I won't take long." Finnick promised as I nodded and untied Katniss' boots. I crawled under the comforter and pulled it up to my chin. Finnick walked into the bathroom and my eyelids fluttered shut.

_Lightning strikes. Hovercraft. The Capitol Captives. Monkeys. _All of these were involved in my nightmares. Every single time. Johanna would hate me because I abandoned them and got out of being captured! She would blame me for her and Peeta being taken and never speak to me again. Annie would look at me like I was a monster because I wasn't a friend to her like I promised I would be.

"Aria, wake up. You were having a nightmare." Finnick said shaking me awake. My heart was racing and I could barely contain my tears. Finnick took one look into my eyes and seemed to know exactly what my nightmare was about.

He pulled me into a hug and I put my forehead against his shoulder.

"It'll get better soon." Finnick said.

"I hope so." I muttered with a sigh. Finnick ran a hand through my hair and grabbed my chin, forcing me to look into his eyes. I met his seaweed green eyes reluctantly and my eyes welled up. I cast my gaze downward to the bed.

Finnick stroked my cheek gently and my breath caught. He leaned closer and closer to me until his lips ghosted over mine. His fingers gently brushed across the scratch Brutus gave me and my eyelids fluttered shut. Finnick gently kissed my lips and they seemed to develop a tingle. A shiver ran down my spine and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Finnick?" I breathed into his mouth. He nodded, not wanting to break the contact.

"Thank you." I said, kissing him gently again. He climbed into bed next to me and I used his chest as my pillow. The slow, rhythmic beat of his heart lulled me into sleep and I didn't have any other nightmares.

* * *

><p>I did it! I got an update out on Wednesday, even though I got my wisdom teeth out on Monday! Thanks everyone for the advice about eating and stuff. I'm proud to say, I only got sick once and that was because I had my antibiotics without having food with it.<p>

This chapter was probably my longest one yet! YAY! :D It was about 4,100 words. Steadily, I think my chapters will get larger and larger. So that's pretty exciting!

A lot happened in this one and I'm not that great at writing fluffy stuff. But I hope it wasn't too unbearable to read. **And the next chapter will be in Finnick's Point of View!**

So, onto my favorite part! Thank you: **haileymaemccarthy** for following/adding this story to your favorite! I appreciate your support for this story! Along with many others!

**LuvxXLessxXAngelxX:** Thanks again for the review! I really appreciate it! And thanks for the wisdom teeth advice. I know someone reads my author's notes now! Popsicles are like a gift from heaven right now! That and mashed potatoes are probably my lifeline! I hope you have a great week! Thanks for reading and liking the story enough to review! :)

**Justsukiya: **Thanks for reviewing once again! I hope the fluffiness on this one wasn't too unbearable. For me, the feelings started on the Disney reunion and I tried to make it slowly progress. Notice how Finnick never really left Aria alone aside from getting her food once? And then BAM the end of this chapter was pure fluffiness (at least in my mind it was). But I'm not the great at writing fluff. Thanks for reviewing and reading! I hope you have a great week :)

Just a reminder: **The next chapter- Chapter 20- will be in Finnick's Point of View, recapping on the events in this chapter! **So no one is too stunned by the change, just thought I'd let everyone know!

-GirlonFire


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter 20**  
>Put Together- Finnick's Point of View<em>

Johanna was gone. Peeta was gone. Annie was gone. Aria was dead. I am lost and alone. I can't swim these waters anymore, I am sinking. I am lost in a world that would trample someone while they were down.

"Finnick, please open up." Katniss said knocking gently at my door. I haven't left my living area in District Thirteen since the announcement of Aria's death.

Normally, when people came knocking, I just ignored them until they left. They wouldn't understand anything. They were all happy enough. Except for Katniss. She wasn't happy. Her Peeta was gone.

I reluctantly got out of bed and walked to the door. I opened it cautiously and Katniss was standing there.

"About time. I thought you were going to ignore me like you do Plutarch and Haymitch." Katniss said.

"Why would I want to engage in conversation with them? It's their faults anyway." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"What?" Katniss asked.

"She's dead on their account." I said.

"I don't understand." Katniss said shaking her head.

"You haven't seen the clip, have you?" I asked turning on the TV. I went to the channel Plutarch used to show me the clip.

It was shortly after the hovercraft saved Katniss, Beetee, and I.

_"He's safe. That's all I need to know." Aria said to a monkey_.

"Finnick-." Katniss said. A few tears seemed to have streamed down Aria's cheeks and she watched our hovercraft disappear without her, Johanna, and Peeta. Katniss was lost for words. Her eyes welled up and she looked in her lap.

"There's more." I said as we saw Aria run to pick something up. I don't think I've ever seen her run so fast. We didn't get to see what Aria picked up, though.

A monkey nudged Aria in the side repeatedly until she got on his back and rode out of the arena.

I turned off the TV and let out an angry sigh. Aria wanted me safe? What about herself? How could she possibly be so stupid?

"Finnick, you aren't fulfilling Aria's wishes." Katniss said slowly.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"She wanted you to stay safe. And by making a barricade in your room and refusing to come out, you're not staying safe." Katniss said. Her logic was unbeatable.

"Well, Aria isn't here to reprimand me for it anymore." I said bitterly.

"She knows you're being stupid." Katniss said.

"Why are you really here? It isn't to tell me that I'm stupid." I said forcing Katniss to get on with the interrogation.

"Please, come to lunch with me. Please, Finnick. I'm begging for your company." Katniss said as I cracked a small smile. I pulled on my robe and we left the confines of my living area. We walked to the cafeteria, taking our time.

Everyone seemed to stare at me with pity. Shouldn't they be staring at Katniss pitifully? Peeta was more to her than Aria was to me. Peeta and Katniss were the heads of a rebellion! The leaders. How could they save one, but not the other?

Katniss and I picked up a tray and got our usual lunch of beans, rice, and some form of meat. Today it was turkey.

"Let's go sit with Beetee." Katniss said as I nodded. We sat down next to Beetee, Gale, and Prim. Katniss engaged in conversation with all of them, but Prim was focused on me.

"Finnick what are your plans?" Prim asked.

"My plans?" I asked.

"With Aria. Are you planning a memorial or something?" Prim asked.

"If you don't, Finnick, I will. She deserves it." Katniss said glaring at me coldly.

"I was going to say yes, actually. I hadn't really thought of that, but she does deserve something." I said.

"When are you thinking about having it? We should probably let Coin know. So we can get a good room for it." Beetee said.

"Umm... three days from now?" I asked shrugging my shoulders.

"That isn't much preparation." Katniss said.

"We can hold it after lunch, but before dinner. That way, we won't have to supply food for everyone." I said shrugging my shoulders.

Haymitch and Plutarch sat down and I quieted. I studied the food on my plate and tension loomed over us.

"What's everyone talking about?" Plutarch asked.

"We're planning a memorial. Finnick was telling us his plans about it." Katniss said with a glare at Plutarch.

"What are the plans?" Haymitch asked.

I wanted to tell him that he and Plutarch weren't invited, but Prim shook her head and I let out an angry sigh.

"Three days from now, before dinner." I said dryly.

Mrs. Everdeen joined us and some of the tension seemed to leave. Katniss, Prim, Gale, and Plutarch engaged in conversation with her.

"I think I should clean up and tell Coin about our plans." I said getting up and taking care of my tray.

I went to my room and walked in the bathroom. I was glad I had one! Women had to share a community bathroom with a Roman-style bath. It was honestly horrifying! But Coin was a bit more sexist about men and women. Women weren't really allowed to do the work that men did, so men got the benefits.

Men had their own bathrooms, men got the better food, but men also worked the tougher jobs.

I showered up and went to meet Coin. Lunch was just ending and I found her speaking to some others.

"President Coin, I would like to hold a memorial for my deceased wife who was ensuring that the Mockingjay survives." I said trying to remind her that she played a larger part in Aria's death than she knew.

"Fine. When and where?" Coin asked uninterested. She was truly a disgusting person if she wouldn't spare some emotion for the gone.

"I would like it in three days from now. And we need the large meeting room for all of Aria's friends. And I would like it before dinner so I do not have to give food for everyone." I said.

"Fine. Is that all, Mr. Odair?" She asked.

"Yes, that is it. Thank you." I said turning around and leaving. Honestly, Coin was strange. She tried to hit on me in private and then I told her I was married. But now that Aria was _away_, would she try to resume her flirtatious mannerisms?

I internally groaned and cursed my good looks. How was Aria so immune to me?

Katniss and I met up and resumed planning. We talked in my room and discussed plans.

"So, I figure we should play the clip you showed me earlier today." Katniss said.

"Why?" I asked.

"It shows her compassionate side. Not many people got to see it, so you should consider yourself lucky. We should show it at the end, though." Katniss said as I nodded.

And our plans continued. Katniss and I handed out 'invitations' to all of Aria's friends.

"Can I bring a friend?" Prim asked me at dinner, a day before the memorial.

"Prim, this isn't really an event you bring a friend to." Katniss said shaking her head.

"It's fine." I said shrugging it off. Why not? The more the merrier, right?

"Who were you planning on bringing?" Katniss asked.

"Delly Cartwright." Prim said shrugging her shoulders.

"I didn't know you're friends with Delly." Katniss said smiling.

"She's visited a few times while I was tending to a patient." Prim said as Katniss nodded. We ate in silence after that. I coldly handed two invitations to Haymitch and Plutarch and left without another word.

"You should be grateful. He considered not inviting you." Katniss said.

I stomped off to my room and cleaned up before bed. But I couldn't sleep. Something was wrong. It was so hard. I kept imaging Aria and how warm she was in the Games. She curled herself so close to me when we were trying to sleep, it was impossible to not miss it.

I was all alone and I didn't like it. I needed another person- preferably Aria- on the other side of my bed. Sometimes, she spoke in her sleep. I never told her because it would embarrass her, but she said my name a lot. She curled herself into me tighter when she was worried or when she was having a distressing dream. She had a small smile on her face, which I could remember so clearly, when she was having a pleasant dream.

All of these were memories that were impossible to forget.

But no matter how hard I wished for it, she would not come back to me. Not even all the stars could grant me that wish. Aria was dead, long dead. And according to President Snow, she was floating at the bottom of the waters in District Four, to be eaten by fish.

I spent all night, thinking about Aria. Her little quirks that were annoying when I noticed them, but now they seem pretty cute.

I didn't feel comfortable talking about this in front of a lot of people, though. These were Aria's stories, not mine. I shouldn't be sharing them, anyway. But she deserves some recognition for all that she's done.

And now, Aria could be happy with her mother, father, and brother- who clearly hated me. She had many close calls in the Games, but this was it. Now she could officially be happy with her family, who left her when she was so young.

Aria was rough around the edges because her family left her at such a young age. She was left alone for a long time and didn't know how to react to other people anymore. But when she was drawn into our cause, I really got to see who she was.

She was caring and compassionate. She could be cold and bitter. She was patient and understanding. But she was also curious and passionate. And she was mine.

Katniss woke me in the morning and I went to open the door.

"Finnick, did you get _any_ sleep?" She demanded crossing her arms. I must have looked pretty disgusting if Katniss noticed it.

"No. I have to get ready, though. I'll meet you at breakfast." I said sliding into proper clothes and heading off to breakfast.

Everyone seemed to be especially soft on me today. Even the cooks! I got better food than normal because they felt so bad. Except for Coin, she went on with her day like nothing was wrong and she was perfectly cheerful for it.

After breakfast, I sat around and tried to think about what I would say to the crowd. I had to say something. It wasn't an option to just sit there, I was her husband!

At lunch, Katniss and Prim began planning the layout of the room and I just sat there. They had this covered.

I got the key to the conference room from Coin and unlocked it. I opened the door and let it air out for a few minutes. Katniss came in and she moved some tables around.

"We have assorted pictures of Aria. One of her prep team members had access to her house and he grabbed a few photo albums. And some were taken from the Games, also." Katniss said as we scattered pictures around.

And the memorial started. It all happened sooner than I expected, but we started by looking around at pictures.

"Excuse me, everyone. Hi, I'm Katniss Everdeen. I was in the Quarter Quell with Aria. And I think we should start speaking about Aria. I'll start." Katniss said.

"In the very short time I knew Aria; I began thinking she was cold-hearted and evil. But that was purely because she came from District Two. I got to know her pretty quickly. I liked to think of her as one of Peeta's cakes. All of them have layers. The first layer was that Aria was tough. She liked to think she could handle herself, but the next layer showed she needed help sometimes. The second layer is sensitivity. Aria never meant to cause anyone pain. She was highly sensitive to other's feelings. After that was compassion. She was always so empathetic once you got to know her. The fourth layer was protecting others. She always put other people's needs before her own. And the last layer was her heart. We all have them, but hers was different. Hers had a few chips in it along the way, but it was as strong and sturdy as ever." Katniss said.

In the short duration of Katniss' speech, I was crying. Beetee went up to speak next.

"Aria always used her head in a different way. Her opinion was something completely different that what I have known. I was working in the Training Center once and Aria was going over a survival station with me. I could not remember the poisonous animals for some reason and Aria began trying to teach me ways to remember them. And a lot of her ideas stuck in my head! They saved Johanna, Wiress, Blight, and I many times in the Games. But I never got a chance to thank her. She looked at things in a different way than we do. Yes, we've all known pain and suffering. But not to her extent. She's known loss and pain, but she's moved on and found it in her to love someone. And it was a beautiful thing." Beetee said going to sit down. His was shorter, but it drew out more of my emotions.

Everyone took a brief intermission for an emotional break.

"We should show them the clip now." Katniss said to me as I nodded. I fixed up a projector and got the TV ready.

"Before I start with my lines, we want to show you a clip of one of Aria's last moments." I said pressing play.

The audience watched the clip with tears in their eyes. Rightfully so.

"Aria was prone to nosebleeds." I said forgetting what I was going to say. I couldn't beat Katniss' cake metaphor or Beetee's story.

People chuckled and smiled. Apparently, I was offering the comedic relief.

"When she was upset, she cried so hard that she got nosebleeds. Back in the day, I was a bully to Aria. She and I didn't like each other as much as we do now. But I bullied her constantly. One day, I insulted her family or something and she started sobbing hysterically. That was my first time in the company of a sobbing female. Normally, I bring the women joy, but she was hysterically crying and I was just returning from a Capitol errand. I handed her my handkerchief and just left. I think she still has it somewhere." I said as people sighed.

"May I-?" Haymitch asked standing.

"No, sit down." I said waving him off.

Katniss snorted at the display and I shrugged my shoulders.

"It took a long time for me. Aria knew about Annie and she tried so hard to not push me too quickly. Aria didn't realize she was being so... compelling, if that's the right word. While she was trying to wait for me, I got to see a lot of who she has become. And while we were acting in love at the beginning, in the end it was real. And I never got a chance to tell her. We never had the time in the Games. But if she were here, right now-." I said grabbing a tissue and clutching it in my right hand. Everyone else appeared to be crying with me.

"I would tell her that I love her. And she would say I love you too." I said crying a bit. Katniss hiccuped and wiped some tears off her cheeks. Prim had her head in her hands, but her shoulders shook.

I did my job well. Everyone was supposed to know Aria now and they did. They knew what she was to me.

Someone coughed in the back. I assumed it was someone hoping to speak about Aria. But then I looked up and saw her.

Was I hallucinating? I had to be sick! Maybe Mrs. Everdeen could check me out after this. Aria was standing in on her memorial!

Katniss seemed to follow my gaze and found Aria.

"Aria!" Katniss choked out, standing quickly. I was off the podium in a minute! Someone else saw her too! She was really there.

I strode over to her and picked her up by the waist. I swung her a bit. She's been losing weight. But she seemed well enough. She was laughing and I looked into her eyes. She looked into mine and I set her down.

I ghosted my hand over her cheek and she leaned into my touch. I stroked my thumb across her cheek. She closed her eyes and I pulled her into a hug. I hid my face in her hair and started sobbing.

I've never seen someone look so beautiful! Yes, Aria was dirty, skinny, and she looked like she was a hermit. But she was here. And that's all that mattered. She actually came back to me!

She put her head in the crook of my neck and started sobbing. I was crying in her hair, she was crying in my shirt, and we were crying messes.

"Let's give them some space, everyone." Plutarch said, trying to clear out the room a bit. I was grateful. I didn't want anyone to see me like this.

"You heard him. Leave! A 'dead' girl came back to us. I'm sure you'll all see her around eventually." Haymitch said forcing people out of the room.

The doors shut behind everyone and I held Aria tightly to my chest. If I let go even a little, she would go away again. I don't know what I would do to myself if she left me again.

"Finnick, I think you should get Aria to Mrs. Everdeen." Plutarch said, blinking away tears. Good. He deserves to cry after this. I glared at him and he looked away.

"Mrs. Everdeen?" Aria asked wiping her tears away.

"Katniss' mother. She and Katniss' sister are kind of like nurses." I said as Aria nodded. I wrapped an arm around her bony shoulders and held her close to my side, still afraid about letting her go. I wonder if she felt the same anguish I did about being alone.

Aria and I walked close together, trying not to focus on the people staring at us. I don't think anyone knew what to think about this. Here is an unhealthy girl who defied President Snow and found her way back to society! How were they supposed to react? Aria seemed to blush as people glared at her and I held her closer to me and glared back at the people.

The walk to Mrs. Everdeen's room seemed endless. Aria seemed to feel this way too. She walked slightly faster than I did, but then realized that she didn't know where she was going. We finally stopped at their door.

"We need your help!" Haymitch said studying Aria. Aria and I both glared at him and he rolled his eyes. I smiled and we waited until someone answered Haymitch's pleas.

"Come on in, Haymitch." Prim said, opening the door. Aria seemed to be studying Prim with a gentle expression on her face. If Aria thought Prim was really sweet and innocent, she will be shocked to find out she's seen people in the nude.

"I'm Prim. You must be Aria. Katniss has told me all about you." Prim said with a small smile. We shared a glance and I smiled.

"All good things, I hope." Aria said as Prim laughed. What bad was there honestly to say, though?

"Why don't you sit down? I'll see what I can do." Prim said as Aria nodded. She sat down on the couch in the living area and I sat next to her. I grabbed her and wrapped my fingers around hers.

I stroked the back of her hand with my thumb. I was surprised at how soft her hands were! For being in the Quarter Quell and walking to District Thirteen, she was so soft. And I craved the physical contact.

"Alright, let's see your head first. In the Games, we saw Brutus give you a scratch." Prim said as Aria nodded and moved over her hair. I watched Prim look at the scratch closely before deciding that there was nothing left she could do. There wasn't even a scar.

"That's healed up nicely." Prim said gently studying the old scratch.

"Finnick knew enough about head wounds to help me. He applied direct pressure almost right away." Aria said with a small smile. I squeezed her hand and she looked into my eyes. She was beautiful.

The thought ran through my head like no other! But it was true, even in her harshest states. Aria would always be beautiful to me.

"Are there any other sources of pain?" Prim asked.

"My arm. I cut out my tracker so the Peacekeepers wouldn't hunt me." Aria said. That explains how she evaded President Snow.

"Her foot." I added, noticing the makeshift splints on her right foot.

"Alright, I'll check the arm first." Prim said as Aria pulled her hand out of mine. I frowned and watched Aria show a long, deep scratch where her Hunger Games tracker would have been.

"What did you use to cut your skin?" Prim asked, studying the wound.

"Finnick's trident." Aria mumbled quietly.

"My trident?" I asked, very confused. I didn't _see_ a trident around.

"Oh yeah! I completely forgot. I held on to it for you." Aria said standing up and pulling up the hem of her skirt. I ignored how inappropriate this could have been for Prim and watched as she pulled my trident out of an old garter.

"How did you manage that?" I asked, amazed. She found my trident! Maybe now I could be useful around here! I studied the metal and wiped off a scoff. And then I smiled gleefully and Aria grinned.

"When the claw came to save you, you must have held on to it. But you must have dropped it or something. It landed not too far from me. I ran to get it." Aria said as I nodded.

I don't remember much of the rescue, so if Aria did it would help everything!

"Alright, sit back down." Prim said as Mrs. Everdeen walked in. Her thin blond hair was pulled up in a loose bun and she looked like she needed a good night of sleep. She was kind of scared to let Katniss lead a rebellion, even I could see that much.

"I'm sorry to impose, Mrs. Everdeen. I'm Aria Odair." Aria said politely. She used my last name? I thought she preferred Stone! I grabbed her hand and smiled. She blushed a bit.

"Oh, it's perfectly alright. I'm just a little confused. I'm sure Haymitch will fill me in later. How is Prim doing?" Mrs. Everdeen asked.

"I'm fine, mom. Aria will need to wrap her arm and use a splint for it. I'll say two weeks with the splint." Prim said as Mrs. Everdeen cut some fabric.

"Bring the medicinal alcohol too, mom. I want to make sure there isn't infection. Since it's an open wound, there could be bacteria in there." Prim said as Mrs. Everdeen nodded. Mrs. Everdeen came back with everything Prim suggested.

"Alright, this will probably sting a bit." Prim said pouring alcohol on the wound. Aria winced and pulled her hand out of mine. Her nose scrunched up and she inhaled quickly.

"You did well." Prim said smiling.

"One time, Katniss had a hunting accident. She had this huge scratch on her leg. When we tried that one on her, she screamed." Mrs. Everdeen said.

"That's the least painful thing that's happened to me." Aria said. What did she mean? I would have to ask her about it later.

Mrs. Everdeen began wrapping the cut and she made a splint. Haymitch looked in his lap guiltily and Aria looked radiant at Haymitch's misery. I shook my head and let out an exhausted sigh. If Haymitch and Plutarch thought I was being unnecessarily harsh, they would go into cardiac arrest when they met Aria.

"Thank you." Aria said studying her new splint. It was about as complicated as one of my nets back home.

"Alright, your right ankle is splinted. Let's see how it looks." Mrs. Everdeen said, carefully removing wooden planks and cutting some fabric off. That was one _creative_ splint.

Prim sucked in a breath. That was the first sign that it was bad.

Prim wasn't scared off easily either! Aria paled considerably and I grabbed her hand again for comfort. My curiosity got the better of me and I _had_ to see the foot! It was purple and bloody and bent weirdly. I couldn't even stand to look at it for that long! It looked so painful and Aria was treating it like it was nothing.

"What?" Aria asked, confused. Clearly, she didn't realize her foot was this gruesome. How did she even manage to walk for so long?

"Given the circumstances, I think this could be much worse than it actually is. This is a sprain on top of muscle strain. People get it all the time in District Twelve." Mrs. Everdeen said.

"How do we fix it?" I asked, concerned.

"I want it well-rested and iced. I assumed you'll be staying with Finnick for the time being, Aria?" Mrs. Everdeen asked as Aria nodded. I felt another swell in my chest that Aria agreed to stay with me and I didn't even have to ask her!

"I will check it once every day. You're lucky it isn't worse! Given that you walked all the way here. Everyone's talking about it." Mrs. Everdeen said as Aria let out a sigh. Of course she was already District Thirteen news.

Mrs. Everdeen made a newer and more comfortable splint and sent us on our way. I wrapped an arm around Aria's waist to try to allow her to take some weight off of her messed up foot. We walked down the longest hallway in the District in comfortable silence.

"Is this yours?" Aria asked looking at the door. I pulled out my key from my pocket.

"Yes. It isn't much, but it's where I stay." I said with a simple shrug of my shoulders. I unlocked the door and Aria stared in. She saw my unchanging gray walls, the queen-sized bed, a desk, and my bathroom.

"It's something." Aria said shrugging her shoulders. I smiled. For now, that was the most acceptance this room would get.

"Sit down. I'm sure I can get you something to eat." I said, going to the cafeteria. I hope Aria didn't find my letters.

"How is she?" Katniss asked as we walked there together.

"Fine, I guess. I'm getting her food now. I don't want her to eat here today so she doesn't feel self-conscious. But I think she'll come here for breakfast in the morning." I said thoughtfully, trying to pick the best foods.

Someone scooped bland rice on my dish.

"Is that the best you can do? My wife just came back from the dead." I snapped as I got a steak.

"Thanks." I said smiling innocently as Katniss laughed.

"I hope Aria doesn't find those letters. The ones you suggested I write to get my feelings sorted out?" I said thoughtfully.

"You can move them to my room if you want. Just get Aria relaxed or something and give them to me." Katniss said shrugging her shoulders as I nodded.

"I should head back. Aria probably isn't comfortable with being alone now." I said taking my food to my room.

I took a detour to thank Mrs. Everdeen and Prim for looking over Aria earlier today. They waved me off with a grin.

"I'm just glad you're happy again." Prim said as I smiled.

I walked down my hallway and heard a door slam. Plutarch and Haymitch were probably trying to get in.

"Trying to harass my wife, boys? What's going on?" I asked sternly. I glared at both of them.

"We just want to clear some things up, Finnick. Don't get your panties in a twist." Haymitch said as Aria opened the door again. She grabbed my wrist and pulled me inside.

"What's wrong?" I asked. I know Aria isn't one for confrontation unless it was called for, so I know she would avoid this situation.

"They are! They want to talk to me about how it wasn't their faults about what happened to me. It wasn't mine and it wasn't theirs. So whose fault was it?" Aria demanded, angrily. She practically inhaled her dinner and most of mine. Oh well, she needed it more than I did.

"No one's fault. Whatever happened out there couldn't be prevented, but you should at least listen to their side of the argument." I said as she pushed the tray aside and sat down at my desk. She nodded her head once.

"Come in." I said opening the door. Plutarch and Haymitch waited outside this whole time.

"Well?" She asked raising an eyebrow. She looked quite scary at the minute, but they deserved to be scared out of their wits.

"Umm... you look good, Aria." Plutarch said as Haymitch smacked him. That was the stupidest thing I've ever heard! She's been hiking through the woods and practically rolling around in dirt!

"Thanks, this is what I like to call my hiking-through-the-woods-because-no-one-cares-enough-about-you look." Aria said bitterly. She glared at Haymitch and Plutarch. If looks could kill, they would drop dead on my floor.

"Look, kid, we had to save Katniss! She was our priority! You know that." Haymitch said bluntly. Where were we supposed to go with that?! How was Aria _supposed _to respond?

Aria crossed her arms and glared again. Plutarch shied away from Aria and closer to the door.

"That came up bluntly, more so than I intended. I'm not saying you aren't important, kid. But Katniss is the Mockingjay." Haymitch said. So that made everything we worked hard for worthless! Haymitch was just digging himself a bigger hole.

"Say something." Plutarch said pleadingly.

Aria looked really confused for a minute, opened her mouth to say something, and closed it with a sigh. She ran a hand through her hair and shook her head. She walked away into the bathroom.

"I think she's just a little disappointed. I know she has it in her to forgive you, but I don't think she'll trust you both again anytime soon." I said to them, leading them out of my room.

"Her silence is worst than her screaming at us. I want her to scream and hit us. But she's so numb." Haymitch said as his voice cracked. I felt kind of bad for them. They wanted nothing more than to make things better between them, but Aria just couldn't right now!

I thought I heard the bath running and waited. I cleaned up Aria's dinner tray and ignored the hunger in my stomach.

"Aria, they left." I said knocking on the door. I poked my head in to see Aria sitting in my bathtub. She nodded and something tickled in my stomach. It was almost painful. But was I _turned on _by seeing Aria bathing?

"I'll be right back." I said leaving. I had to control myself now! Aria didn't need my gross inappropriate flirty jokes or being disgusted at me. I looked around in a cabinet and found my shampoo and conditioner. I had my brush lying next to them. I grabbed all three items and went back in the bathroom.

"Finnick?" Aria asked confused. She studied the three items I brought in and I rolled up my sleeves.

"Can I wash your hair?" I asked timidly. This was our first really intimate act that wasn't forced! Aria didn't answer for a long time, but she looked in her lap. What if she said no? Would it be really awkward if she let me?

"If you want, I mean-." I said, feeling my face get warm. Would she reject me?

"Sure, Finn." Aria said with a gentle smile. I grinned and kneeled at the edge of the tub.

Aria went under the water to rinse her hair for shampooing. She looked like a wet cow with all the dirt splotches on her body. I put some shampoo in my palm and began rubbing it into her hair. She let out a sigh and relaxed. Her shoulders became less tense and I smiled.

"Is this nice?" I asked gently, rubbing shampoo into her scalp.

"Very. I'll have to do it to you sometime."Aria said as I laughed. I would say yes to that in a heartbeat. I rinsed out the shampoo and began rubbing conditioner into her hair.

"At least you look blond again. Before you looked like you had salt and pepper hair." I said as Aria laughed. She actually laughed at that!

I proceeded to give her a scalp massage and she let out another sigh. I smiled and rinsed out the rest of the conditioner. I grabbed the brush and began running it gently through her hair.

"I never realized how long your hair is." I said studying the long blond locks of hair. Aria has beautiful hair. It's always so soft to touch.

"The tangles always made it seem shorter than it really is." Aria said as I nodded.

Aria shivered, probably from the cold water.

"I'll see if I can get you some clothes from the laundry. I can't promise anything spectacular like the ensemble from District Eight, but it will be a bit more comfortable." I said as Aria nodded. I left and hurried to Katniss' room.

"Katniss, I need to borrow some clothes." I said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Aria is sitting in my bathtub, unclothed and in freezing cold water." I said as Katniss sighed and went to her closet.

"Thank you." I said smiling.

"Do you have the letters?" Katniss asked.

"No, I don't care if she finds them." I said grinning and leaving.

I came back with some jeans, a sweater, and some boots. I let Aria have her privacy while she dressed.

"Are you decent?" I asked, knocking on the door.

"Yes, for the most part. I can't get my splints back on!" Aria said as I walked in. Aria was sitting on the toilet, trying to figure out how to retie her arm splint. I took over and tied it like I tied nets. It got the same idea as Mrs. Everdeen's, but it wasn't as neat.

Aria and I worked together to get the ankle splint back on. She sat on the toilet and I kneeled in front of her. I took her foot on my knee and held the boards while Aria wrapped fabric around them.

"I know! I should introduce you to Sarah and Ned! They helped me get here. They made a fake name for me and secretly got me on a train that helped citizens evacuate some Districts! You'll love them." Aria said grinning. So these were the good people who helped Aria when she had a price on her head? I would like to meet them.

"Alright. Did they come here with you?" I asked.

"Yes, I beat them because I ran here. But yeah, they were on the same train." Aria said.

"They'll be in check-in now then." I said.

"Let's go then!" She said excitedly. I grabbed her uninjured hand and led her through the central area of District Thirteen. Aria's eyes went a bit wider as she eyed the very long check-in lines and began marching in front of a lot of angry people. She must have spotted her friends.

"Umm... Aria?" I asked as some people shouted at us.

"We'll be fine!" Aria said grinning.

"Aria!" A rounded woman with bright red hair said gleefully.

"Hi Sarah. Where's Ned?" Aria asked looking around. She seemed kind of worried, but Sarah waved the bad thoughts away.

"Oh he's ahead of me. They're already testing his strengths." Sarah said, waving off Aria's concern.

"They do that to see if he is useful for a job here. They're trying to get everyone to contribute to the society down here." I said as both women looked at me.

"I don't believe we've had the pleasure of meeting." Sarah said glancing at me. My face went a bit red. This woman was brave to do that in front of Aria. But they shared a glance and Aria seemed really amused.

"Well, cookie, you sure trapped some serious man candy here." Sarah said as I laughed. Aria blushed heavily and I squeezed her hand and rubbed my thumb across it.

"Next." A man at a front desk said. It was Sarah's turn to check in. We stood there while she filled out the forms and gave a blood sample.

"Mr. and Mrs. Odair, you seem to be holding up the line." The man said.

"I'm sorry, sir. We're just trying to make sure my friend here gets treated with utmost respect. She and her husband _did_ bring me back from the dead, after all." Aria said trying schmooze the man. In to what? I'm not sure, but it appeared to be working.

"Of course, ma'am. How do you suggest I treat them?" He asked paling when Aria addressed him. Apparently, she was the dead girl who came back from the dead.

"Well, you could give she and her husband one of the best rooms you have." Aria said casually, shrugging her shoulders. Room assignments were strict on going where you fit. If you do lazier work, you get a smaller room. It was just how it goes.

"Done." He said jotting something down and giving Sarah a key. Aria smiled apologetically and Sarah smirked. How did that even happen? Where was Aria when I needed to get my room assignment? Of course, I let Coin 'flirt' with me to get a better room. But that's beside the point!

"Well, I suppose Finnick and I should stop holding up the line now." Aria said.

I was talking to Sarah.

"Are you sure I can't pay you for your troubles? You've done a lot to help us and you didn't even give the ransom a second thought. Are you sure I can't do anything for you?" I asked Sarah.

"Oh, I'm sure. Just love her as much as she loves you." Sarah said.

"I haven't told her yet." I mumbled as Sarah's eyes widened.

"Everything okay?" Aria asked, rejoining us.

"Yeah, we're alright." I said forcing a smile. I still haven't told Aria that I love her. Would I? Honestly, could I bring myself to? I know it's the truth, but what if she doesn't like it?

"Thanks again, Sarah. If you see Ned before I do, extend my thanks to him. Enjoy your room!" Aria said waving. I claimed Aria's hand again and we walked around for a while.

"You sly little minx. You totally talked that soldier into getting Sarah and Ned a better room." I said nudging Aria in the side.

"You didn't see anything. I was just complimenting the guard on all of his hard work." Aria said innocently as we laughed.

We walked around to our room and I unlocked the door again.

"Why don't you take a nap before dinner? I'll wake you up in a few hours." I said with a shrug of my shoulders.

"Where will you be?" Aria asked, looking a little scared.

"In the shower. I won't take long." I promised as she nodded and untied Katniss' boots. I watched Aria crawl under the comforter and pull it up to her chin before entering the bathroom. I cleaned myself up a bit and got changed into better clothes.

I could hear Aria whimpering from here, but she would probably get over it in a few minutes. She didn't. Aria started talking about Johanna and Peeta. She started screaming.

"Aria, wake up. You were having a nightmare." I said shaking her gently. Her eyes shot open and she bolted up. She couldn't even bother to try to stop her tears anymore.

I pulled her into a hug and cradled her a little bit. I tucked her head in the soft spot between my neck and shoulder.

"It'll get better soon." I said gently.

"I hope so." She muttered with a sigh. I ran a hand through her hair gently and let her heartbeat relax again. I pulled away from her.

I brought my hand up to her cheek and stroked it gently. I moved closer to her, like there was a magnet and ghosted my lips over hers. I lightly traced the Brutus scratch and gently kissed her. I ignored the shiver that went down my spine. Aria wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Finnick?" She asked in my mouth, not wanting to break the contact that we created. I nodded.

"Thank you." She said, kissing me gently again. I pulled away and climbed in bed next to her.

Aria really needed to sleep. The dark circles were obvious signs of it! But she was scared of her nightmares.

"As soon as this is over," I said letting Aria use me as a pillow. She had her ear pressed up against my chest and was listening to my heartbeat.

"As soon as the rebellion is done, I'll take you back to District Four. We'll go out on my family's sail boat for the day and we'll have a picnic. I'll show you all the caves and tide pools. We'll relax in the sun and just hang out." I said as Aria nodded tiredly. Her eyes were fluttering shut and I smiled.

"After that, I'll show you around the town. We can go to my friend's flower shop and I'll buy you anything you want. We'll go to the bakery and eat bread on a bench near the town square. And after we're done eating, I'll tell you that I love you and you'll say it back with a smile." I said as Aria let out a sigh.

She curled herself tighter to my side and held my shirt in her fists.

I waited for an hour before deciding that I should go to bed. But I'm glad I waited. Aria began to talk in her sleep, but it wasn't from a nightmare. She had a small smiled graced on her lips and her hair was covering half of her face.

"I love you, Finnick." She sighed, in her sleep.

"I love you too." I said quietly, kissing her hair, before succumbing to sleep.

* * *

><p>This one was soo long! It was almost 7,500 words! That would be my longest chapter yet! And YAY! How did you guys like Finnick's Point of View? Let me know in a review please?<p>

I like to surprise you guys with Finnick-chapters like this! So let me know if you liked/hated it please!

And... she-BAAM! FLUFF! I did it!

I think that's about it! Have a good weekend everyone!

-GirlonFire


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapter 21  
><strong>__Making a Contribution  
><span><strong>Please See Author's Note At the Bottom!<strong>  
><em>

Finnick was gone in the morning. He probably had to work for Coin or something. She was a thorough believer that everyone should contribute something to society. As for me, I got along just from being 'The Dead Girl That Came Back', 'Katniss' Friend', or 'Mrs. Odair'.

I decided Katniss should get out of here for a few hours. She was under so much pressure to be the Mockingjay. I could see her falling to pieces slowly. Every time someone mentioned Peeta, she instantly perked up and then looked sad upon hearing the no-news story. Katniss couldn't handle being cooped up for any longer than she already was.

"Hey Katniss." I said catching up with her. She was sitting at breakfast with her friend, Gale, and her little sister. Prim smiled up at me and it made me feel happy. It was like I made this little girl's day just by talking to her sister. Gale glanced up at me and raised an eyebrow. Apparently, I wasn't a regular on the Katniss Everdeen-schedule.

"What's up, Aria?" Katniss asked quietly. She stared down at her food and I sighed.

"Do you want to go outside with me?" I asked slowly. Gale's eyes widened and Prim grinned.

"Outside?" Katniss asked, meeting my gaze.

"Yeah, the place where we can hunt freely and get fresh air." I said.

"Do you have clearance?" Gale asked raising an eyebrow.

"Of course not. But we're going for some girl time." I said as Katniss grinned. I smiled and we went to tell Coin about our little detour.

"Hi, President Coin!" I said grinning. I sprinted to catch up with her down a long and seemingly endless hallway.

"Hello, Aria." She said smiling at me. I had so much information that she was afraid of me. Plus she appeared to like me a bit more than she should. I don't know if I remind her of someone or what, but it was kind of creepy.

"Katniss and I are going out to hunt for a few hours. We'll be back by lunch!" I said, not waiting for her answer. It wasn't enough that she made me wear this clunky, gray jumpsuit, but now she has to monitor everywhere I go! At least I don't have a schedule tattooed on my arm. _Yet_. And she still hasn't interviewed me for my files.

Katniss and I crept out of the underground tunnels and looked around. Everything was as green and beautiful as I remember. Katniss seemed shocked. She seemed to have a lot of memories. This looked like the woods outside of District Twelve.

Her eyes widened and she touched the trees around her. She began giggling and I smiled. Maybe she was just getting Cabin Fever?

I handed her the usual bow and arrow she used and she grinned.

Katniss took her sweet time looking around at all the animals. She didn't actually shoot at anything, though.

"Katniss, listen." I whispered, listening to the whistling wind. But there was something there, too. It was faint, like a whisper in the wind. It resembled a very quiet whimper. I had to strain to listen to it. But there was the sound of a girl crying.

I followed the sound and Katniss trailed behind me. I led us through miles of trees and logs before finding the source of the sound.

It was a girl. A small teenage girl, a few years younger than me. She has blond hair that hung past her shoulder blades and bright blue eyes. Before everything turned into a battlefield, she might have been privileged or very lucky. She didn't have the normal stick-for-bones that I've been seeing a lot of lately. But she definitely wasn't fat anymore.

"Hello?" I asked cautiously, reaching out to her. She jumped and looked up at me.

"Who are you?" She demanded, crawling away from me. She moved like I was a threat to her. And I probably resembled one to her.

"I am Ariadne Odair." I said as she gasped.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I come from District Thirteen. All of us do. The Everdeens reside there, Gale Hawthorne, Delly Cartwright, Thom, and some others you may know. What's your name?" I asked gently.

"Madge. Madge Undersee." She whimpered.

"Okay, how about we get you to Thirteen and clean you up?" I asked as she whimpered. She pulled at her right leg, but it was stuck under a log.

"Katniss, can you help me lift the log?" I asked.

"I can't lift much." Katniss said, giving it a shot. She barely got it to budge.

"Alright, I'll lift it and you pull her out." I said, getting ready to lift the really heavy tree off of Madge. I did and Katniss hurried to drag her out. I hastily threw the tree in the other direction and studied the girl.

She clung to Katniss and seemed shocked. I don't know how Coin failed to pick up Madge's whereabouts so close to our location. Madge was literally a few minutes away from the entrances to District Thirteen.

Katniss and I worked on dragging Madge there. Madge was obviously weak and sick. She had a cough that gave me the chills.

Eventually, Katniss and I got in through the launch pad. We dragged Madge in, ignoring everyone staring at us.

"Mrs. Odair, who would you have with you?" Coin asked, sneaking up behind us. Katniss stiffened. She and Coin just talked about the terms of being the Mockingjay. Katniss wanted Prim to keep her cat and all victors captured by the Capitol to have full acceptance into District Thirteen.

"This is Madge Undersee of District Twelve. She was the Mayor's daughter. This is a miracle she survived." I said.

"I don't know, Mrs. Odair. It seems that a lot of District Twelve people are free-loading on our supplies." Coin said.

"I can vouch that Madge will contribute to the District and she will do so with her full effort." I said.

"Fine, she will be your responsibility." Coin said glaring at me. I nodded curtly and led Madge down to Finnick's room.

"How about we clean you up?" I offered, getting the bathroom ready. Madge nodded and I started a bath. Someone was repeatedly knocking at the door anxiously.

"You bathe, I'll get the door." I said as Madge nodded her head. It was Gale Hawthorne, pounding furiously at the door.

"Gale?" I asked confused.

"Where is she?" He demanded.

"Where is _who_?" I asked.

"Madge. Katniss said you brought her here." Gale said frantically, looking around my room.

"I vouched for her, so she's my responsibility now. But she's cleaning up in the bathroom." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Oh okay." Gale said with a sigh of relief. He left without another word. I got really confused. Why would he care about her? Madge was just another District Twelve citizen in District Thirteen.

I let Madge borrow some of my clothes and she grinned.

I began braiding her hair and hummed while I worked. Madge's hair was beautiful. It was gold-colored and shiny. In other words, everything that I wasn't.

"It looks like art." Madge said quietly. I smiled and tied up her braid.

"Thanks. I suppose I've gotten pretty good at braiding now." I said as Madge smiled. I showed Madge around the place for a while and she took in everything, silently.

One of Madge's friends, Thom, came to visit. They seemed to have a platonic relationship, but they seemed really close. Thom's dark hair contrasted to Madge's in every way. They seemed to have a brother-sister relationship.

"Oh, Aria! Coin said she wants to see you. Something about Commander Boggs wanting to talk to you or something." Thom said.

"Thom, can you keep Madge company here? I'll be back as quickly as I can, but if she's sending messengers I don't know how long it will take." I said.

Thom nodded and I left. I passed Finnick on the way out. He seemed exhausted and drained.

It seemed that whenever Finnick was on schedule, Coin had us splitting up and going to opposite ends of the District.

Commander Boggs was standing outside Coin's office with Gale.

"Hello." I said.

"Hey, Aria." Gale said.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"We have a patch in the Capitol who knows where the tributes are." Boggs said.

"What? You know where Peeta, Johanna, Annie, and Enobaria are?" I asked anxiously. How could they know this information, but not do anything about it? And who is this 'secret spy' of there's? I need to get me a secret spy.

"Yes, they're in the Tribute Center. We're enlisting in the help of a volunteer-only team." Boggs said.

"I want to go. I _need_ this." I said.

"Coin doesn't think so. But Gale and I have been trying to fight for you to come. Plutarch and Haymitch have been too. They said it was something about fighting off your nightmares." Boggs said.

It was exactly that! I needed this. Maybe Johanna and Peeta would forgive me if I went to save them. It was, after all, my fault that they were captured and I wasn't. And now they went through so much torture at my expense.

"Mrs. Odair, please come in. Alone." Coin said as Plutarch and Haymitch walked out.

"Thank you." I whispered walking past them. Plutarch nodded once and I shut the office door gently.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice. I don't know if you realize this, but you've been volunteered to rescue Peeta Mellark, Annie Cresta, Johanna Mason, and Enobaria." Coin said.

"Yes, I'm aware." I said, knowing there was more Coin wanted to say.

"I don't think you are well-suited to go on this mission." Coin said.

"I know I don't appear to be. But, please consider something for me. They were captured and tortured at my expense. I got lucky in the arena and they did not. It's my fault they were taken. However, if they find it in their hearts to forgive me, saving them would do it. If I were to be in the team that saved them, they might forget any grudges they had against me. So please, if you respect me at all as an individual, please let me go in the volunteer team." I said.

"That was very well spoken. However, I will need to discuss this more." Coin said.

"Thank you." I said.

"And it would do you well not to tell your husband about this conversation." Coin said as I nodded my head.

Coin and I walked out of her office.

"If Soldier Hawthorne and Commander Boggs would please enter to discuss." Coin said.

"I should be getting back to Madge. Please tell Gale and Boggs that I appreciate everything they're trying to do." I said as Haymitch and Plutarch nodded.

I walked back to my room. Finnick and Madge were talking. They seemed to be getting along quite well, too. But, then again, it was impossible not to get along well with Finnick. He was just too charismatic.

"Hey, Aria." Finnick said grinning. Madge beamed at me, too.

"Hi!" I said grinning.

"What has you in such a good mood?" Madge asked.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. I just got a lot of work done with Beetee." I said as Finnick nodded.

"How about we head to dinner and call it a night?" I suggested as Madge nodded.

Madge, Finnick, and I left together. We met up with Prim and Mrs. Everdeen.

"How are things?" Mrs. Everdeen asked as we sat down with them.

"They're going. Can't really complain." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"It could be worse." Finnick said. We all seemed to dig into our food, unwilling to object to that. Things were pretty bad down here, but we were alive and together!

Gale joined us at dinner and I could feel the discomfort Madge had.

"Mrs. Odair, President Coin would like a word with you." Boggs said coming up to me. He grinned and I smiled. It seemed that I would be allowed on the volunteer-only rescue mission.

"I take it that it's a yes?" I asked as we went down the hall.

"Yes, but I'm not allowed to tell you that. She wanted to save the news for herself." Boggs said as I nodded.

Haymitch and Plutarch were waiting outside of Coin's office.

"Hello, President Coin." I said walking into her office.

"Hello, Aria. I would like to personally tell you that you have been accepted as a volunteer on the rescue mission. Now we must wait for the Districts. Earlier today, Katniss filmed another propo and we are waiting for the response. I'm expecting a particularly good response." Coin said.

"Yes, so I've been told. Katniss told me that her team had her sing." I said.

"Yes. Now, Aria, it's very important that you get into Beetee's room to try out some weapons. I can't promise knives or swords, like your Hunger Games. But you need to be proficient in shooting a gun. I don't want any risks being taken." Coin said.

"Understood, President Coin. I'll head there right after this meeting. Any other instructions?" I asked.

"Just make sure, when you all go, you keep the captured victors safe." Coin said.

"Of course." I said.

"Don't disregard your safety, either." Coin said. If I didn't know any better, I'd say Coin was growing fond of me!

"Thank you, President Coin. I appreciate this." I said as she nodded once and shooed me out. Boggs was left to walk with me to Beetee's room.

We climbed down stairs quickly and Boggs unlocked a door. Beetee grinned at me and wheeled himself around in his wheelchair.

"It's definitely been a while, Aria." Beetee said as I leaned down to hug him.

"Definitely. I haven't been feeling up to any walks down memory lane, though." I said as Beetee nodded. He could definitely understand where I was coming from.

"So what sends you two down here?" Beetee asked.

"President Coin wants Aria to have some practice." Boggs said.

"Oh, right. You're going on the mission?" Beetee asked me.

"After a lot of clearance, some deep conversations, and a lot of not telling things to Finnick: yes. I'm finally allowed on this mission." I said.

"I'm happy if you are." Beetee said as I nodded. I didn't want to have to explain myself to someone else.

Beetee handed me a lot of different hand guns and pistols to practice on. I got used to the long-range shots, the weight of the gun, and the drift.

"I think you're all set, Soldier Odair." Boggs said as I nodded.

"You're still very good at long-range shots, Aria." Beetee said.

"Thanks, Beetee. I wish I wasn't, though." I said as he nodded.

I remembered something from the Quarter Quell.

It was shortly before the Cornucopia started to spin. I was left to try and cover Finnick with an ax from a long distance. Brutus was going to skewer Finnick like a ka-bob and I would have to watch it. I picked up the ax and gave it a really clumsy- really lucky- toss. The sharp part of the ax got enough momentum in a flip to chop Brutus' spear in half. The sharp, point-y part landed in the water.

"Aria, are you alright? You looked very distant there." Boggs said.

"Yes, of course. I'm alright. Just took a little detour onto memory-lane." I said shaking my head.

"I'm sorry, Aria. I don't know if I said anything-." Beetee said frowning.

"Its okay, Beetee. Just the long-distance stuff coming back to me." I said.

"Are you sure you're alright to go on this mission with us?" Boggs asked.

"I'm perfectly fine to save a few of my friends from pain that I caused them." I said as Boggs nodded.

"If you're alright, why don't we practice for a few more minutes?" Beetee suggested, changing the subject. I nodded and began shooting insanely at the targets.

"Why don't we try the poison-crossed bullets?" Beetee suggested as I nodded again and started releasing my anger.

I was too good at long-range shots.

Boggs seemed thoroughly surprised. Or impressed.

"I don't see why Coin hasn't taken advantage of your talents yet." Boggs said.

"She probably doesn't want to rush the 'Dead Girl'." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"That should be a crime against District Thirteen. You have serious talent." Boggs said grinning. I chuckled.

"It comes with being from District Two. I wasn't even the top of my class while training. I wasn't even in a training class. My family only sent my brother to the academy. I was left to learn for myself." I said.

"Sometimes, that's the best way to learn. You can only learn about yourself in ways like that." Beetee said.

"I guess so. I always used to think my parents favored him over me, though. They just really wanted a victor." I said.

"Either way, I think you're pretty firm on the volunteer-team." Boggs said as I grinned. Beetee locked up his room and we all walked down to the bed areas.

"Thanks, Boggs. For trying so hard for me. It means a lot." I said, outside of my door.

"Of course, Aria." He said grinning.

"I just really have to do this. I don't expect anyone to understand, but it's important." I said.

"I understand. No one gets left behind." Boggs said as I smiled.

"Thank you, Beetee." I said hugging him one last time before bed.

"I hope you both have a very nice night of sleep." I said walking into the room and shutting it gently behind me.

"Where were you? What did she want?" Finnick asked as I walked in.

"Just to ask me how Madge was adjusting." I said.

"You were gone for a while." He answered.

"Then, she wanted me to help Beetee with something. We lost track of time. I'm sorry." I said as he smiled.

"Madge is in bed already. She's had an extremely tiring day today." Finnick said.

"I bet. We should probably be in bed too, so we don't wake her." I said as Finnick nodded. I changed into pajamas and we crawled into bed.

Finnick was snoring very early tonight. He must be exhausted! More so than he let on, at least.

I quietly crept out of bed and went over to the desk in the room. I remembered the seemingly-secret compartment, filled to the brim with letters addressed to me.

The drawer was jammed and it took some wiggling, but eventually; I got it opened. I studied the envelopes and glanced at Finnick. He was still fast asleep.

I opened the most recent letter and scanned it.

_Dear Aria,  
>I miss you. Plain and simple: I miss you. Where have you gone? You're not here and I don't think you're with them. So where are you? Just come back to me really soon. I can't take it if you turn out like Annie did.<em>

And then the page was ripped. I don't know where the rest of the letter is, either. I opened up another one.

_Dear Aria,  
>Do you remember the day we got married? You looked beautiful, if not a little scared. Your wedding dress seemed to hide you. However, the interview dress they put you in was stunning. It was possibly my favorite outfit ever! Don't tell Katniss that, though! She secretly loves her huge, puffy wedding dress.<em>

These letters all seemed to be reminiscing. Some were happy. Some were sad. Some were downright mental, too!

_Dear Aria,  
>I wish you were here. President Coin and Katniss won't let me do anything because 'I'm emotionally devastated from your absence'. Don't get me wrong: I am. But I can still do things that everyone else can. I've been watched heavily since we've arrived and Coin seems to flirt with me. It's kind of weird. She's like seventy and I'm only twenty-four. <em>

I fought off a chuckle. No wonder Coin hated me. She was only jealous!

_Dear Aria,  
>I found something out about Coin today. She lost her husband and daughter to a plague that struck years ago. I also know that you would remind her of the daughter she lost. I found a picture of her daughter while I was looking around in her office. She looks very similar to you. It's almost ironic.<em>

"Aria?" Madge asked in a very quiet voice.

"Yes, Madge." I said, shoving the letters back in the desk and shutting the door.

"I'm sorry for imposing on you and Finnick. I don't mean to be a pest." Madge said looking at her feet.

"You're fine. We're happy to have you here. Can I help you with something before bed, though? It is quite late and we do have a schedule to maintain tomorrow." I said.

"Oh, no. I just thought I'd tell you that I'm sorry." Madge said.

"That's sweet, but no apology is needed." I said.

"I found the letters today, too. I pulled out a few I wanted to show you in private. I wasn't meaning to pry, honest." Madge said.

"Its fine, Madge. Did you read them?" I asked.

"Yes, they were truly sad. Almost mental, too!" Madge said.

"I'm sorry you had to put up with it. I promise that Finnick is completely better now." I said.

"Oh, I know. We were talking about it while you were gone today." Madge said as I smiled.

"I think I'd better head back to bed." Madge said as I nodded. I crawled back in bed and turned out the lights.

"Goodnight, Aria." I heard Madge whisper, all the way from our newly-put in bed. We seemed to be one of the only double rooms in the whole District.

I waited for a second until Madge got safely in her bed.

"Goodnight, Madge. Sleep well." I said shutting my eyes.

Needless to say, Madge did not sleep well. Finnick woke me up when she started screaming.

"She's having some sort of terror." Finnick groaned, rubbing his eyes.

"Go back to sleep. You have to wake up early tomorrow. I'll take care of it." I said as Finnick nodded. I walked over to Madge's bed and shook her shoulders.

"Did I wake you?" She asked when she finally woke up from her night terrors. I was used to wake Johanna up from hers all the time, though. I was used to it.

"No, Finnick did. Can I do anything to help you?" I asked.

"Can you stay?" She asked scooting over. I glanced at Finnick, who already appeared to be sleeping. I nodded and climbed in her bed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked as she shook her head.

"Okay. Let's just try and get some sleep." I said.

"Thank you, Aria." Madge said as I nodded. Madge kept to her side of the bed and I kept to mine, but it seemed that she slept easier by having someone there with her.

Maybe she thought I was scary enough to chase off the bad dreams or something?

Eventually, though, I fell into a slumber and completely ignored the sound of Finnick snoring.

* * *

><p>Finally another update! I've begun to edit the previous chapters, as well! So watch out for that.<p>

**I have a question**: In the very recent up-coming chapters, there will be a little bit of Finnick and Aria steaminess and heat going on (if you're picking up what I'm putting down). And I don't know how I should write it, but make it safe for teens, since I really don't want to change the rating on this story. So if someone could give me advice, it'd be much appreciated!

I'll be continuing my Author's Notes of Appreciation again, soon! I promise. I just really wanted to get this chapter out to you all so I could ask you the question (stated above).

Thanks for reading! Please take time and consideration into answering the question!

_-GirlonFire_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Chapter 22  
><strong>__Freedom (Well... Kind Of)_

Finnick was acting strange. He seemed to be avoiding me, which was strange because we were married and we roomed together. Whenever he was forced to converse with me, though, he was awkward and strange about it. What was he up to?

Madge was acting weird, too. Maybe it's due to the fact that she saw a very intimate moment between Finnick and me this morning? There wasn't anything too inappropriate; she just saw a few heated kisses and a couple of hickeys being formed.

I walked to breakfast after Finnick and Madge left. Madge would be starting with the chefs today and Finnick was working with Plutarch on something.

"Hey, Aria. How's Finnick doing?" Gale asked as Thom snorted. A woman sitting next to Thom smacked him on the head and I narrowed my eyes. Something was seriously wrong here.

"Fine, I guess? He's a little bit tired." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Are you keeping him up all night?" Thom asked winking, suggestively. Gale chuckled and the woman rolled her eyes.

"Of course not!" I snapped punching him in the arm.

"Then what are all those love bites across your neck? Is there an infectious bug in your room?" Thom asked.

I rolled my eyes.

"I don't believe we've met before. I'm Bristel. I've heard so much about you." Thom's lady friend said with a small smile.

"Aria. Nice to meet you." I said, pulling the collar up on my jumpsuit. Gale grinned and I rolled my eyes.

"How's Madge adjusting?" Gale asked, changing the subject.

"She's alright, I think. She got used to having to work with the cooks. She's actually doing quite well. I think working with her hands all day is helping her get some of her emotional stress out." I said as Gale nodded.

"Did you tell Finnick about your plans yet?" Gale asked.

"No, I don't know how to. I just don't know if I can tell him that I'm leaving again." I said as Gale nodded.

"So are you just leaving and not telling him?" Bristel asked, moving some of her red hair out of her face.

"I can't think of anything else to do. The chance that this won't work is very high, but it could also work." I said.

"So you're leaving it up to Coin to tell him that the last person he has alive is leaving?" Bristel asked.

"When you put it like that, it sounds ugly. But she told me not to tell him!" I said as Bristel sighed and shook her head.

"When do you think your crew is leaving?" Thom asked Gale.

"I don't know. There are sparks in District Five, the power district. But I don't know their plans." Gale said.

"Do you think they'll shut off their main power plant?" I asked.

"It's possible. If anything, that'd be the fastest and easiest way to get on the Capitol's bad side." Gale said.

I finished my breakfast and had to get off to train with Beetee. I said my goodbyes and walked past Coin's office. Plutarch was in there talking to her. I leaned against the door quietly and tried to listen.

"-District Seven has killed an entire team of Peacekeepers and now District Five is on the rise!" Plutarch said excitedly.

"I am well aware. But we have to wait for District Five to act." Coin said.

"I suppose I should be leaving, then. I just wanted to share the news." Plutarch said as I quickly and quietly sprinted down the hall.

I had two hours of training with Beetee's special weapons and then we went to lunch together. Beetee got first in line for being handicapped and I was first by default.

We were eating lunch when a news report came on from a secret location.

There was a clip of the District Five citizens.

"This is it, Aria! They've responded!" Beetee said excitedly.

I watched groups of District Five workers marching to their main power plant with bombs. They were humming Katniss' song as their mantra. I disregarded my food and glued my eyes to the screens.

The people were fighting back! Yes, Peacekeepers shot at them angrily and people fell. But more people were there to fight back and defend themselves.

"Beetee, they're doing it." I gasped as the citizens got their bomb packages inside the plant and began dispatching it.

I watched as people retreated and the whole building exploded. I couldn't see if there were any survivors, though. I could only hope that everyone turned out okay.

The screens all turned off and I couldn't think of anything to say.

"Wow, I definitely didn't expect that." Beetee muttered silently.

I don't know what I expected. I was just shocked. They had so much courage! I didn't think anyone would have the materials to do _that_, either.

"Aria? Everything alright?" Beetee asked worriedly.

The power plant blew up. Just like the arena did. Debris fell to the ground around us and everything went to shambles. Johanna and I were blasted into other scepters. Beetee was severely electrocuted and lucky to be alive. Finnick was right next to Katniss when he was blasted away. Construction items rained down on us and they were on fire. The force field blew up.

"Aria." Beetee said, shaking my arm. I recoiled and jumped away.

"Finnick?" I asked, looking around. Where was I? Every time I blinked, I disappeared in the flaming arena again. I kept trying to tell myself that I wasn't really there. I was safe. In District Thirteen. I had to be strong or else they wouldn't let me go on the mission! I need to talk to Finnick. Where was he? I couldn't find Finnick. I needed to find him. He needed to be safe. I needed him to be safe.

"Aria, you're not there anymore." Beetee said.

"The arena." I gasped.

"You're in District Thirteen, completely safe and sound. Finnick is alright, Katniss is alright, and I'm alright. We're all fine." Beetee said.

"We're all okay?" I asked, taking a deep breath.

"We're all fine. Nothing bad can happen to us here." Beetee said.

"Beetee?" I asked, finally remembering that I couldn't do that. I had to be strong and look fine or else Coin wouldn't let me go on my mission.

"You're okay." He said pulling me into a hug.

"I'm okay. Thank you, Beetee." I said as he smiled sadly and nodded.

"Beetee, can we not tell Coin about that? At least not until after the mission. If she knows I get them sometimes, she won't let me go!" I said.

"Maybe it's for the best that you don't." Beetee said cautiously.

"Please, Beetee. We can tell her after the mission, but please don't. I really, really need this. I need the closure." I said.

"Fine, I won't tell Coin. But at least tell Finnick. Since you're not allowed to tell him about your impromptu mission, please tell him about this. You're having Post-Traumatic Stress or something." Beetee said.

"Fine, I'll tell him about this little thing. But it only picked up recently." I said shaking my head.

"It doesn't matter. You still need to tell him. Maybe he can do something to help you." Beetee said.

"Like what? Listen to my problems? He has his own. I don't know if you know this, Beetee, but his ex-girlfriend is currently sitting in the Capitol and he doesn't even know that we're very close to saving her. Is he going to dump me for her?" I asked.

"Aria, you're married. He can't exactly 'dump' you." Beetee said.

"I would let him. If he decided he loved her and she made him happier, I would let him dump me." I said.

Beetee didn't say anything after that. We sat there in silence and just thought about things.

"Aria, have you ever thought about how much stress you're under? You obviously have a lot on your plate. You have to make sure Madge stays fine throughout her transition into District Thirteen, you have to stay in shape to remain on the volunteer-team, and you have to remember how Finnick feels throughout all of this. You clearly need to talk about this to someone." Beetee said.

"I can't, Beetee. I really can't. I don't know what will happen to me if I do." I said. I'd fall apart if I talked to someone about it.

"Just try it, Aria. If you can't do it, I won't hate you. But you'll be angry with yourself if you don't at least try to talk to him about it." Beetee said.

"Beetee, we've made progress. We need you and Soldier Odair in the Audio-Visual Room." Boggs said.

"Where's that?" I asked.

"It's a room, secret to most of District Thirteen. President Coin, Plutarch, and Haymitch have been spending most of their time there to get the word out of Katniss' propos. There's a Capitol propo on now and we want you to see it." Boggs said, explaining and leading us down to the elevator.

Personally, the elevator scared me. It reminded me too much of the tubes that ejected us into the Hunger Games. But Beetee seemed to be doing well.

Peeta was on the screen and it brought tears to my eyes. He was so deteriorated! What were they doing to him? Where was Johanna?

"Hey, sweetheart." Haymitch said. He had tears in his eyes, too. Haymitch blamed himself just as much as I did.

Peeta was talking, but it wasn't really him. He seemed so numb, so void of the normal spirit that he normally had.

I saw something flicker behind Peeta's eyes. He was fighting something. I gasped and took a step closer to the screen.

"This is him. Not the fake-Peeta. But this is the real him. He's about to say something." I said as we all waited with bated breath.

"No one is safe now. Not here, in the Capitol, in any of the Districts. They're coming, Katniss. They're going to kill everyone. In District Thirteen, you'll be dead by morning!" Peeta said. The TV shut off almost instantly, but I could still see a Peacekeeper marching onstage to get Peeta.

"We have to evacuate now!" Coin exclaimed.

"He was warning us. The Capitol is going to attack us." Haymitch said. I could tell Coin was debating if Peeta was reliable.

"He's in the mansion. He could have picked up on something." I said as Coin nodded.

It was chaos! People were screaming and Boggs and I shared a very scared look.

"We have to shut the elevator down." Boggs said as I nodded. Beetee opened his mouth to object. How was Beetee supposed to get to our evacuation zone?

"This is a Code Red Alert. This is a Level Five Emergency Air Raid Drill. Please remain calm and get to the Evacuation Level. Gates will be closing in ten minutes." President Coin said over an intercom.

Boggs and I began unbuckling Beetee from his wheelchair.

"You on one side, me on the other." Boggs said as we began dragging Beetee down the stairs. We lost mostly everyone in the hurry to get Beetee down the stairs.

"Aria?" I heard, going down the last staircase.

"Finnick?" I called out, hearing it echo.

"Where are you?" He asked as the lights went out.

"Last flight of stairs! Me, Commander Boggs, and Beetee are trying to get down here." I said.

"Madge is with me! Thom and Bristel are following us." Finnick said.

"Okay!" I called out as the stairs got really slippery. Beetee started to slip up, but I tightened my grip.

"Come on, Beetee. We're almost there." I said gritting my teeth.

"Keep up, Aria." Boggs said as I nodded once and continued to drag Beetee closer to where the gates were closing.

"Finnick, are you still behind us?" I asked.

"We're right here, Aria." Finnick said, literally behind us.

I nodded and worked on getting Beetee in. Crowds were rushing in around us and I grunted when someone bumped me. I bumped them back and they body-slammed a wall.

"Watch it!" I growled as their eyes widened and they nodded. I grinned and saw lines and lines of beds.

Boggs and I finally managed to get Beetee down on a bed. Haymitch was carrying his wheelchair down, too.

I exhaled loudly and threw myself down on the bottom bunk.

"What's wrong?" Finnick asked. Now would be as good of a time as any to tell him what I could.

"Finnick, I'm worried." I said quietly.

"I can see that much, but why?" Finnick asked.

"I don't think I'm right." I said.

"What do you mean?" Finnick asked.

"In the head. I think I'm going crazy. I started having flashbacks. And everything reminds me of the Games. The elevator reminds me of the tubes they used to get us in there. And when District Five rebelled, it reminded me of when Katniss blew up the arena." I said.

"Is anything else bothering you?" Finnick asked.

"I found your letters, too. I didn't read many of them, but they're sweet from what I saw." I said as Finnick's face got red.

"Anything else?" He asked.

Yes, I'm secretly part of the team to rescue Peeta, Johanna, Enobaria, and your ex-girlfriend.

"What would you say if I knew that Coin had a plan to save the captured victims in the Capitol?" I asked.

"I would say that's great. Why?" Finnick asked.

"Because I don't know about this whole relationship thing. What if when Annie gets here-?" I asked, unable to finish. I'm pretty sure Finnick knew what I was implying, though. I didn't realize I had a steady stream of tears running down my cheeks until it was too late.

"Aria, stop talking. When they save Annie, Peeta, Johanna, and Enobaria and bring them here, I will still love you exactly the same." Finnick said, wiping my tears away with his thumbs.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"I promise." Finnick said as I nodded. Finnick pulled me into a hug and just let me cry. Honestly, I was exhausted. I had to be so tough for everyone else. I wasn't allowed to have my flashbacks or cry in front of President Coin. She would demote me and refuse to accept me on the mission!

"Is that all?" Finnick asked. It was _most_ of the problem. I still couldn't tell him that I was in a suicide mission to rescue his girlfriend. I nodded and he pulled away. He smiled sadly and I let out a sigh. Things seemed to be so awkward right now. Everything we had to talk about was gone when the bombs started to drop. Now, I think we were just relieved that we were here and together.

"Aria, you need to get upstairs. You're needed up there." Boggs said.

"No, find me later." I said as Boggs nodded and took the incentive to leave. Finnick grabbed my hand tightly.

Katniss, Prim, and Gale ran in quickly. Just before the doors shut. Prim went for the cat. Bombs struck and people were screaming. The lights flickered and people hurried to turn on their lanterns.

I could see cracks in the wall beginning to form.

"Get some rest, Aria. You'll need it. I'll wake you if anything new happens." Finnick said letting me put my head in his lap so I could stretch out a bit. I clenched my eyes shut and tried to force myself to sleep.

Finnick began playing restlessly with my hair. It felt like he was practicing knots in it, like it was a piece of rope.

When I woke up after my nap, Finnick was asleep and leaning against the support beam of the bunk bed.

I could hear footsteps.

"Soldier Odair, it's time." Boggs said stopping by. Gale followed behind him. I nodded and gently got out of the bunk so I wouldn't wake Finnick.

"Is that it? You're not going to leave some romantic thing to let him know you're leaving?" Madge asked, scaring me. I didn't even know she was still awake.

"How do you know about this?" I asked.

"Finnick may not have noticed, but I have. Is this it?" She asked.

"He wouldn't want me to leave anything for him. He'd think it was a sign I was giving up. And I'm definitely not doing that." I said as Madge nodded.

Boggs, Gale, and I went up the very wet stairs and into Coin's office. Rubble was lying everywhere, but our uniforms were still safe. I put one on and stretched out the foreign fabrics.

It was an all-black ensemble with a bullet-proof vest, a gun holster, and some more high-tech stuff.

"Beetee and I have made you something, Aria." Gale said grinning. He grinned as if we weren't about to ambush the Capitol.

"What is it?" I asked, somewhat intrigued.

He produced a lot of shiny, silver knives. I caught my breath and studied them. They were perfectly crafted for me, fit my hands, had the perfect weight, and everything was perfect about them!

"Thanks, Gale." I said shoving them in the extra gun holster on the uniform.

I suited myself up and clipped up the bullet-proof stuff.

"We should be going. Coin gave me very strict instructions on the impromptu mission." Boggs said as Gale and I followed him to the launch pad.

We met up with a few other men. They stared at me like I was insane.

"This is Aria Odair. She is our co-Commander on this mission. You must listen to her. She is our guide throughout the building." Boggs said to his team. I nodded once and began thinking through my game plan.

This was the Tribute Center! I knew this like the back of my hand. This was the place where they would rip my hair out of the follicles. This was where they would make me ride on chariots and pretend to be something I wasn't. I never tried to be cocky or act like the average District Two tribute. But I won the Games like a normal District Two winner would.

"This is Commander Boggs, reporting for duty. We've just left the air. Power is still out on air defenses." Boggs said talking over his Communicuff. I've never received one of them, but I didn't want one. I just wanted to get this mission over with and be done.

Gale and I shared very nervous looks. What if we failed? What if we were captured? We couldn't afford to think like this, but we couldn't help it! We were filled with doubts.

We passed a very serious looking air weapon. It was the Capitol's. We were in.

Power was definitely out. It was pitch-black all over the city and no lights were on at all. The District Five rebels did their job very accurately.

"What are you thinking about?" Gale asked me.

"Finnick. How much he will yell at me when we get back." I said as Gale chuckled.

"Well, he won't stay mad at you for long. He can't help it." Gale said as I grinned.

"We're over the Tribute Center." I said, recognizing where we were. This was honestly terrifying! Boggs shot a hole in the roof of the Tribute Center and we swung down on ropes.

"Follow Aria. Quietly now. I don't have a good feeling about this." Boggs said.

I led us into a completely barbaric room! It was a disgusting rendition of the Tribute Room. This was the room where my hair got ripped out of the follicles, where I was left to endure some weird goop being lathered on my skin, and- worst of all- this was where I completely played Cashmere, Gloss, and Brutus before the Quarter Quell. The memories here were so abundant.

"Soldier Odair, everything alright?" Boggs asked.

"Yes, just thinking about our plan of attack. We have one entry into the continuations of this building. This building goes on for miles in both directions. I suggest we split three and three. There are four captured Victors and six of us. We should have no problems." I said.

"Yes, the math makes sense." Gale said.

"Okay, Thorne, Harp, and King will go left. Hawthorne, Odair, and I will go right. We will reconvene here when we've rescued everyone." Boggs said. I led Gale and Boggs through the utensils and items. I unlocked a door with one of my knives and Boggs threw in a bomb. I shut the door gently and waited for the explosion. When it was clear, the three of us walked in.

"Empty." I said looking around. Cages lined the walls of these rooms. Were they keeping them locked up like animals or something?

"Commander Boggs, come in? Enobaria Rockwell has been located. I repeat, we have located her." Soldier Thorne, one of District Thirteen's finest, said to Boggs. Boggs responded while Gale and I walked forward. There was another door and Boggs threw in another bomb. We waited and I led us in.

The walls were lined with bad utensils. Did they honestly use these on them?

"Proceed with caution. Fumes of urine ahead." I said quietly. There were muffled sobs coming from a cage along the wall. I followed the noise and waited. The sound was bouncing off the walls so it was kind of hard to track. Eventually, Gale stopped at a cage.

Annie was locked up. Annie had the barest hints of decency left. And even that wasn't much. The remains of her clothing were shreds. I began trying to look around for something warmer and more comfortable for her.

"Annie?" I asked crouching down to her level. She was sitting in a corner, trying to curl herself into the smallest ball she could muster.

"No, no! Don't hurt Peeta anymore!" She said hysterically.

"Commander Boggs?" Gale asked.

Gale wanted Boggs to give Annie something to make her quieter during her extraction. I shook my head and Boggs sighed.

"Alpha One, come in, Alpha One." Beetee's voice said over the microphone in our helmets.

"Alpha One, copy." Boggs said.

"Status?" Beetee asked.

"We had to split up. Thorne, King, and Harp have discovered Enobaria. Hawthorne, Odair, and I are extracting Annie Cresta at the moment." Boggs said.

"Annie, please calm down. It's me, Aria. Do you remember that one time we met? You gave me the seashell necklace?" I asked, pulling the necklace that I never took off out of the collar of my shirt. Annie studied it before she came to the realization.

"Aria, you need to get out of here now. President Snow is crazy. He wants the Victors." Annie said hysterically.

"We'll escape together." I said reaching a hand out while Gale was working on picking the lock. Annie crawled over to my gloved hand and she grabbed it.

"Okay, the lock has broken." Gale said.

"Alright, Annie. Crawl out." I said gently. Annie did and Boggs wrapped a blanket around her. Annie clung to me and refused to let go.

"Annie, can you show us the way?" I asked.

She nodded and led us to another door. I could hear screams coming from inside the room.

"Alpha One, you're out of range. We're losing contact." Beetee warned.

I gently opened the door and Gale threw a bomb in. We waited for the explosion before walking in.

"Johanna is in here. Peeta is in a room completely cut off from the rest of us. He's closer to where it happens." Annie said shivering.

Boggs tried to remain in contact with Beetee while Gale and I moved forward. Johanna's prison was larger than Annie's. There were more confusing paths and more rows of cages to search.

"Annie, you stay here with Boggs. I'll be right back." I said as Annie let go of me, very reluctantly.

I don't know where Gale is, but our communication just went out. We must have stepped too far out of range or something.

"Gale?" I whispered quietly. Static was buzzing through the helmets and I winced. I walked past a cell and there was a guttural shriek. Johanna's arms reached out through the bars and she tried to get me.

"Johanna." I gasped, seeing the broken form. She was in a state of complete undress, had a shaved head, and was covered in scars.

"I hate you, Aria. I hate you so much. You abandoned us. You _cheated_. I hate you!" She shrieked. My eyes widened and Gale came running.

"Everything okay?" Gale asked.

"Found her." I answered.

"What are you doing?" Gale asked as I began unbuckling my vest and began taking off my uniform. I was the smart one who wore clothes underneath her uniform. I stood in my jumpsuit and crossed my arms.

"Put this on." I said to Johanna, throwing my uniform at her.

"Why? Does this bother you? Does it make your skin crawl? You make my skin crawl. I don't know how Finnick finds you appealing. He could have had Annie, but he didn't. You look demonic compared to Annie." Johanna said grinning maliciously.

"Johanna." Annie whimpered as my face went red.

"I don't understand why Finnick would agree to marry something so ugly. You shouldn't even qualify as a person anymore." Johanna said, knowing she was pushing my buttons.

"SHUT UP! Shut your stupid mouth or we'll leave you here!" I snapped angrily. Johanna went pale and her eyes went wide.

"Now put on the clothes and stay quiet. Or else." I said as she nodded with her eyes wide.

"You alright?" Gale asked.

"Just fine." I said with a sigh. I led us to the next door and we walked through a series of empty rooms. And then we got to the initial torture chamber. Gale poked his head in and let out an angry sigh.

"He's there alright. Unconscious, but he's there. However, given the state of Annie and Johanna, I don't think they should go in there." Gale said.

"We'll stay out here then." I said as Gale nodded and went in. Johanna had tears in her eyes and Annie clung to my jumpsuit.

Gale came out of there, ten minutes later, carrying Peeta. My eyes welled up and I let out a sigh.

"Let's get out of here. Before they realize we were here." Gale said as I nodded. We all walked to where Boggs was waiting.

"Successful?" Boggs asked as I nodded. I dragged my feet getting on the hovercraft. Annie fell asleep as soon as she sat down by Enobaria. My eyes welled up and I looked in my lap. I sat down by myself. I thought that maybe, if I stalled for long enough, I would be captured and have to endure what they did. And then, they would stop hating me.

"What's the problem, Brainless?" Johanna asked me, sitting by me. She always called Katniss brainless, once upon a time ago.

And then I exploded. Literally. It was a mess of tears, snot, slobber, and sweat. Johanna jumped, seemingly shocked. Annie blinked tiredly. Peeta stiffened. Enobaria glared at me.

"Aria?" Johanna asked quietly.

"It's all my fault." I whimpered, putting my head in my hands. I began making ugly choking noises, struggling to get air into my lungs. I ran my hands anxiously through my hair and felt myself shaking.

Gale tried to look away while I was upset and Boggs watched me pitifully. King, Thorne, and Harp tried to keep conversation going.

"All my fault." I gasped.

"Johanna." Annie whispered.

I started hyperventilating. A lot. It was scary. Boggs thought I was going to knock myself out or choke on my own spit.

"No, Brainless, don't do that. Just take deep breaths." Johanna said, kneeling in front of my face.

"Aria experiences bad Post-Traumatic stuff. Finnick was asking Beetee what he should do for her." Gale said, as if that explained everything.

"What? Aria?" Enobaria asked, thoroughly confused. Enobaria has always seen me as the cut-throat, isolated, and cold District Two Victor.

"She's been afraid this whole time. She really wanted to be allowed to come on this trip. She almost wasn't allowed to come." Boggs said, putting everything together.

"Why would she want to come?" Johanna asked.

"She wanted to save you guys. She knows how everything happened is unforgivable, but she also thought that saving you guys would begin to put things right." Gale said.

No one said anything after that.

"Aria, do you want to lie down?" Annie asked gently.

"What's going on?" Peeta asked, groggily. Great, I woke him up. My sounds of distress must have reminded him of the torture he endured.

"Aria's having an attack." Annie said.

"Aria? What's she doing here?" Peeta asked, very confused. He sat up and looked at me. He saw Boggs and Gale, too. And then he grinned.

Peeta looked around the hovercraft and he motioned for me to come where he was lying.

"Peeta, you might have to go to her. She isn't feeling very well right now." Johanna said. Peeta got off his cot and I winced. His legs were like long sticks. He walked to where I was sitting. He took Johanna's seat next to me and pulled me into a hug.

I took a deep breath and calmed myself down. He still managed to smell like Peeta, if that made any sense at all.

"I'm so sorry." I said as a fresh batch of tears coated my face. Peeta rubbed up and down my arms. But I was confused. Why was he- of all people here- comforting me? I should be the one to comfort him.

"How's Finnick doing?" Annie asked. This was the bridge I really wanted to avoid.

"He's fine, I think. He's been avoiding me. But I wasn't allowed to tell him that I would be on the team to save you guys. He didn't know I was leaving. I had to sneak away." I said.

"Why weren't you allowed to tell him?" Peeta asked.

"Coin wouldn't let me. She's the big, boss-lady of District Thirteen." I said.

"And you listened to her? Just like that?" Enobaria asked.

"I really wanted to come." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"What's Thirteen like?" Johanna asked.

"If the jumpsuit I'm wearing says anything, it's pretty uniform and gray. You'll understand what I mean when you get there." I said. Everyone was silent for the rest of the trip. Peeta was trying to tell me jokes, but when he smiled it looked like his cheeks were going to break through his skin.

Peeta yawned loudly.

"You should rest. You won't get much of that when we get there." I said, pulling myself together again. I always had to remain composed.

"You're okay, then?" Peeta asked as I nodded. He smiled slightly and relaxed in his seat. Annie and Enobaria were already asleep.

"He's good with you." Boggs said.

"What do you mean? Peeta's good with everyone." Johanna asked.

"I thought, after everything he went through, he would be a shell of his former self." Boggs said.

"He's not, I don't think. He's just curious." I said thoughtfully.

"That's a good word for it." Gale said nodding his head.

"It's like he forgot what other people are like." I said.

"I'll see to it that you spend time with him, then. Coin will be very interested in his demeanor." Boggs said.

We got to Thirteen. Gale carried Peeta out of the hovercraft and Boggs woke Annie. Harp, Thorne, and King were walking off with Enobaria. Johanna, Annie, and I walked out last.

"All the victims will need to be checked medically." Coin said, meeting us on the launch pad.

"Of course. I'll escort these two there, myself." I said.

"How did it go, Soldier Odair?" Coin asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"I probably shouldn't have gone. But I'm glad I did." I said as she nodded.

"Would you say you want to join our team?" Coin asked.

"I'll think about it." I said.

"That the boss-lady?" Johanna asked.

"Yes." I answered helping them get comfortable on gurneys.

"Aria!" Finnick yelled. He and Katniss were running through the hallways.

"I'm in so much trouble." I sighed as Johanna laughed.

"Johanna." Katniss sighed, stopping. Johanna grinned. I counted the seconds of calm I would have before the storm.

"Aria, what in the name of Panem were you thinking? I woke up and you were gone. Completely disappeared! And then Cressida and her crew come to me, asking to speak to the Capitol, saying that I would be indirectly keeping you alive! Why didn't you say anything to me about this?" Finnick demanded. Annie jumped. Every sentence that poured out of his mouth got a decibel louder than needed.

"I wasn't allowed to tell you, Finnick. Coin wouldn't let me. She was already reluctant on letting me go." I said. People were starting to stare. Finnick was absolutely blowing a fuse right now.

"That isn't an excuse!" Finnick said angrily. Annie looked close to tears. I don't think Johanna has ever seen Finnick this upset. He slammed his fist on a table and the sound bounced off the walls. People turned to stare dead-on. Finnick looked insanely upset and they probably thought he was going to abuse me or something.

"Finnick, we can't do this here." I said quietly.

"I don't care who hears this." Finnick said.

"You're scaring them." I said gesturing to Johanna and Annie. Johanna's eyes were as wide as saucers and Annie had tears running down her cheeks.

"Then, let's go talk about this elsewhere." Finnick said with a sigh. At least he wasn't going to take his anger at me out on them.

"Fine." I said as Finnick led me back to our room. We didn't even make it all the way to our room. Finnick let out a frustrated grunt and pinned me to the wall of the hallway. He smashed his lips on mine. It felt like he was trying to bruise me by kissing me so hard.

It was painful, but, don't get me wrong, it was hot. This kiss was very different from the ones we shared before. Those kisses were always gentle or rehearsed. This one was filled with passion and need. I could feel the anger Finnick truly felt behind these kisses.

"Finnick, we can't do this here." I said.

"I don't want to hear it. You don't get to talk right now." He said biting at my lower lip. He kissed behind my ear, where the pulse was, and it made me go weak at the knees. Finnick smirked in response and began kissing my collarbone.

"Are you trying to give me a hickey?" I demanded.

"When I'm done with you, you'll be covered in them." Finnick growled sucking at the same spot and playfully biting it. He unbuttoned the top two buttons of my jumpsuit and began kissing his way across my collarbone and neck. I glanced down and saw yellow-ish splotches beginning to form. The edges of the black lace from my bra were poking out of the jumpsuit from where Finnick ripped open the buttons. He seemed captivated by the lace.

I winced when he bit particularly hard at the side of my neck, but soothed it over with his tongue. He grinned successfully and I rolled my eyes. I suppose Finnick left his mark now. I started to walk down to the cafeteria.

"We're not done, yet. I'll let you know, though." Finnick said with a smirk. He caught me by the waist and led me to our room. His grip was so firm; I think he might have left a bruise. I squirmed and he grinned.

"Madge could come back. She does sleep here, after all." I said.

"Madge is spending the night with Thom and Bristel tonight. She said she didn't want to be around to see me yelling at you. For some unknown reason, she likes you." Finnick said.

"Funny, Johanna told me the same thing. Except, she said it when we were saving her. And instead of Madge, she was talking about you." I said snorting. It was almost ironic. I've been told the same thing, twice in one day. But one of them was only pillow talk.

Finnick grinned and he sighed.

"Well, Cap, what's your next move?" I asked, sarcastically.

"For you to cut the attitude. But I suppose I should let everyone know not to come in here tonight." Finnick said.

"They won't if you lock the door." I said.

"Obviously. I think it would be nice for everyone to know that I ravaged you, though." Finnick said tapping his chin.

He pulled out a pad of paper and a marker.

_Do Not Enter If You Value Your Vision. _

He taped the paper to our door and locked the room. No one could get in or out now.

"Well?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"You're in for a fun night." Finnick said, licking his lips. And for some reason, I found this whole Captain-Finnick thing undeniably attractive. Like, knee-buckling and spine tingling attractive. Normally, I hated when people bossed me around. I was too independent. But there was something about _Finnick_ bossing me around- being dominant- that was a major turn-on for me. My stomach got the tingles just based on the fact that Finnick was dominating me.

"For me, at least." Finnick said shrugging his shoulders.

The only thought I had running through my head was: Oh gosh, we are really doing this.

And then Finnick pounced.

* * *

><p><em>My thoughts while writing this: BANG, BANG! <em>And this is one of the longer chapters. Sorry if the implied steam-y stuff sucked, but this was the best way to write angry/passionate steam while keeping it Rated T.

**Thanks to**:

Dancing-Souls: Thanks for the wonderful review! I really enjoyed writing this one. However, Finnick really didn't find out about the news until after it happened. But thank you for reviewing and I hope you had a wonderful Christmas or holiday- depending on what you celebrate!

Peaches: Thanks for the advice. Once the story is over, I just might do that! As you can see, I'm not too good with writing that sort of thing yet. However, I do think Aria enjoyed herself. I hope you had a nice holiday/Christmas (I don't want to offend any religions!)

Mariihamadeh: Thank you for reviewing! I appreciate it so much. If you don't mind my asking, do you speak Spanish? Because I speak a little bit, too! I hope you had a very nice holiday/Christmas/whatever you celebrate in your family.

For the record, this is my first time writing a semi-steamy scene. So if it was completely awful, sorry! I just don't have practice writing things like that. Please don't leave nasty reviews, if you did find it bad.

**-GirlonFire**


End file.
